The Guy with a Fury tattoo
by sinaikai
Summary: what if our hero had a secret life ? what if he let is past became is past, refusing to ever see it again? what if his past came to show him love ? follow the life of hiccup on his college adventure may became M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my new story "The boy with a Fury Tattoo" I wanted to make a slightly different looked at the college life of hiccup. Hope you enjoy it_

Chapter 1 – My name is Hiccup

The day started like any other typical day in in the beautiful island of Berk. The birds were singing, the fishermen were cursing, just the usual in the enormous island that was Berk. For those who don't know Berk was an island next to the beautiful country of Scotland, the island was so big that if you were a traveler you would think it was a country, well it wasn't, the people of Berk were proud Scottish, always trying to make the traditions pass… even if they were stupid.

The mayor of the island was "Stoick the Vast" of course this was just a nickname but the people had called him that for such a long time that his true name was lost. He was married to Valka a famous biologist, Valka was a very passion woman when it came to the animals always in the need to help them and to learn more about them. Because of that she was usually on travels all around the world. This family was not complete however, the last member was the son of these two lovers Henry Horrendous Haddock III.

Because of is small and fragile appearance, when he was a child the young boy gained the nickname of Hiccup. In the beginning that was something that really upset the boy , but with the years it was something that he learn to live with. It didn't meant he liked, oh no he hate it, but at least he didn't get beat up like he used too.

Now with almost 20 years old Hiccup was preparing to begin his second year of college, he had chosen engineering but he was still trying to find his true purpose. He knew he liked to build things but he also loved to draw, at least he used to. Nowadays Henry had another secret passion, tattooing.

You are probably thinking, wtf ?!, the truth was that the not so young anymore son of Stoick loved to tattoo. When he was 17 he got his first tattoo, he found a tattoo shop with the name 'The Dragon den', inside he met the owner of the shop who asked him what kind of tattoo he wanted. Hiccup just took a drawing he had on his pocket and asked if he could have that on the top of his right arm. In the drawing was the Valhalla symbol in perfect detail.

The owner of the shop Elf (this was not his true name) was intrigued and impressed with the style that Hiccup used to draw is tattoo, so he asked him if he wanted to learn how to tattoo people. At first Henry was quite nervous but a year later he was visiting the shop almost every day and learning how to tattoo.

Now two years after that he was one of the most well paid tattoo artist of the shop. He wore a mask that hide all of his face except his eyes and his hair was usually combed in a different way every time so as remain a secret. His nickname there was Night Fury mostly because sometimes during the longer tattoos, he would take of his shirt and a tattoo of a black dragon could be seen on his back.

This was his secret that no one knew not even his family, he liked to be invisible and if people knew of his activities, Hiccup had no doubt things would get ugly for him.

Plus this was the only good thing in his life if you exclude his little black husky, toothless. Henry had found him six months ago when he went on a walk, next to a trash can was a ball of black and red whimpering at the night. Walking closer Hiccup found a little puppy with blood on his tail and chest. Grabbing him with his jacket, Hiccup took him to his house.

Because of the university of Berk being on the opposite side of the island, Hiccup had moved of his parents' house and to a small apartment next to the campus. He liked the solitude and that night he liked even more because that way he could treat the small puppy without having to worry about answering stupid questions.

Thanking his mother for teaching him some basic animal care, Hiccup quickly patch up the small dog.

Six months later toothless was almost the side of a fox with his black fur and his green and blue eyes. Hiccup had teach him how to hide when people were at the apartment and thanks to that they were never discovered.

Now at 7: 33 am toothless was doing what he did best, waking up Hiccup.

HICCUP POV

I was in the middle of an amazing dream when I felt my face getting wet. I tried to fight it but toothless spit was too mushy to ignore. Rolling out of my bed I grabbed toothless by the back of his neck before saying " you are lucky you are cute buddy. Cause I hate to be woken up"

However toothless just smiled this weird but cute smile while lifting his pointy ears .

Looking at my alarm clock I saw it was 7:41 am which meant I still had almost another hour before my first class which it was math. Rubbing my eyes I slowly got of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

All the while thinking about this new year. It was true I didn't had many difficulties when it came to my grades, but talk about my social life and the story was different. Since I can remember how to talk my life was made a living hell by my peers. My own cousin Sean also know as Snotlout made is favorite pass time to torment me, and with his friends by his side my life as a kid was truly bad. Between him, Tuffnut and Ruffnut I was just happy that Astrid didn't like to beat me up too, I don't I would have reach my age id she did.

I had a friend Francis which for some reason I can't remember got the name Fishlegs. He was like me an outcast mostly because of his weight and nerdy ways. I really thought I could trust him but in the 11 grade he trade me for Snotlout and the gang.

I know I my sound as if I hate him, but I don't, really. Yeah I felt sad when he left and a little betrayed but those feelings died with time so nowadays I just ignore it.

Last year was the best year so far. Not because I made friends, nope still a loner, but because in all of my classes I never encountered my past tormentors. Not even in the hallways, it wad as if god was finally taking pity of me.

Looking at my phone as I was living the house I saw I had two new messages, clicking to see them:

From: Elf

To: Night fury

Hey man you have an appointment at 15:00 it's only for a talk and maybe a sketch. So don't forget it

From: Shadow

To: Night fury

Hey buddy are you coming with us to the bar on Friday ? We know you don't like it but its Elf birthday so see I you ca make a sacrifice... Peace out

Smirking I type my own messages

From: Night fury

To: Elf

Okay Elf I think I have the time to go there. See you this afternoon

From: Night fury

To: Shadow

I will make the sacrifice but if you try to be a wingman I will leave !

After receiving their answers, a simple okay from Elf and a comical you won't see it coming from shadow I closed my door and made my way to my bike. It was a red and black Harley Davidson, with almost six year but it was still a beauty. Elf got me a deal with one of his friends so u didn't pay much for it.

Talking about Elf I still need to find a gift for the big guy, and I meant literally when I say big guy, he is six point eight foot tall and even though I'm six point five I still feel like a dwarf next to him. Plus he looks like a freeking wall with all his muscles. Thank god he very nice .

Shadow was one of the first tattoo artist on the shop that I could relate to, mostly because he was only 3 years older than me. The rest of the guys are at least five years older Elf being the oldest with 28.

But because of that they all thought of me as their little and weird brother, so I was constantly on the u end of many advices.

As I was arriving at the university of Berk I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

" Hey guys isn't cool that we have the same hours only with different classes? "

" That would be if we didn't had all morning classes ! This sucks"

A grunt of agreements came from Fishlegs Ruffnut and Tuffnut. In case you haven't guessed the people who talk were Snotlout and Astrid.

Why did those words made freeze in my spot, you ask ? Because this means that I will probably have to face them at some point, and that's something I didn't want it to happen anytime soon.

" Hey Henry do you know where is the new math classroom? It said on the email that this year the rooms will be changed, but I didn't see to where" fuck why did I have to come across Frank now, please don't look this way please don't look this way.

I turn my head to the side and I see that Snotlout and Astrid looking at me as if they where searching for something, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing with each other and Fishlegs looking at me with a guilty face.

Ignoring them, or at least trying, I looked at Frank before saying "yeah I know where it is if you want I can show you now, I mean it's gonna ring in about 16 minutes so I might as well go"

"Thanks man I really appreciated! Can you wait here like two minutes I'm going to grab the rest of the guys they are also lost"

Faking a smile not because of Frank, no he was a pleasant company, but because I could still feel someone looking at me, I said "No problem"

"Be right back" and with that he was gone

The moment he was gonna I felt a hand on my shoulder, then a very loud voice "How is it going Hiccup, I almost didn't recognize you"

Looking over my shoulder I saw my cousin. Taking of his hand from my shoulder and taking a step back I said "well I guess I changed a little bit" I just wanted to leave but I still had to wait for Frank

"Don't be a sorry fucker Hiccup, I was just trying to make a conversation… did you moved to this University ?"

I could see he was just playing with me, so I decided to give him short answers. Astrid and the rest were now by his side as if watching a play.

" No I guess we haven´t cross paths I was here last year too"

This time it was Tuffnut who spoke "then were you invisible can you make yourself disappear?"

"I don't know can you stop being high all the time ?" I asked sarcastically, Ruffnut started to laugh while making fun of her brother

"You don't need to be so rude Hiccup we were just trying to catch up" said Snotlout with another fake smile

"Well you know me I can't stop saying the truth"

"But you know the truth can hurt sometimes" he said walking towards me.

Surprisingly I stood my ground and in a bold move said "What do you really want Snotlout ?"

"Hey did I let you call me that?"

"I could say the same thing you know we aren't in high school anymore so stop calling me that"

"I will when you stop being a Hiccup"

"Then I guess I will also stop when you stop making me remember a giant piece of snot" what is wrong with me I'm walking it to my grave, stop talking stop taking ….

NORMAL POV

After hearing what Hiccup said, Snotlout grabbed him by the collar "what did you said you little piece of shit"

"Well if I'm little then you are a dwarf cause I'm taller than you" it was true even though Snotlout had the body of a football player with all the muscles he was still only six point one foot high, so Hiccup was at least a head taller

"I'm gonna kick your ass" said Snotlout preparing to punch Hiccup

However a hand grabbed his fist before he could " stop doing stupid stuff" Astrid had reacted before anyone, stopping a fight/beating from happening

"Whatever I'm going to the gym my first class is there anyway" said Snotlout before turning to leave, the twins followed him, leaving only Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid.

Sensing the tension Fishlegs said "it's good to see you again Henry"

Looking at him Hiccup spoke " You too Francis"

"So it was bold of you to talk to Snotlout like that"

"I think it was more suicidal that anything, he could have destroyed you for that" Said Astrid while shaking her head

"Well I think I know what he is capable of doing" said Hiccup with a serious look

"But you haven't see him in a year he is stronger" said Astrid

"I still think he wouldn't have killed me"

"Only because I stop it"

"Then I guess I need to give you a thank you for finally caring for my well being"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Astrid with a frown

"It means that maybe if you had done that earlier in your life things would end up being different"

" I was never bad to you, I never hit you"

"But you didn't stop it either so to me you and Fishlegs here are just trying to make something that was never there. And I really don't have time for that." Just then Frank appeared with a group of 3 other guys. Looking one last time at Astrid Hiccup said " Goodbye Astrid"

Hope you like it it's my new story and it will be a slowly but steady Hiccup x Astrid

Please review and tell me what did you thought of it

Next chapter will be – chapter 2- Not knowing when to stop

Sinaikai out


	2. Chapter 2 - not knowing when to stop

So this is the new chapter! Hope you like it ... Its kind of small but I think I will choose to do like this in a small time than do a bigger one but taking more time ㈴2

Well hope you like it and please leave a comment after...

Chapter 2 - Not knowing when to stop

ASTRID POV

After Hiccup left I turned to Fishlegs and ask him " Do you really think that was Hiccup? He seemed different"

" You mean colder. But yeah it was him, I guess we just went to far" the way he was moving made me think he was carrying a truck full of guilt

I know I never punched Hiccup or insulted him, but I never did anything to stop Snotlout or the twins either so maybe I was also responsible for his torment.

Fishlegs was also at fault, because even he was at some point his friend he trade him for us, and I think that must have hurt Hiccup badly.

But see him now after more than a year, I couldn't help but noticing how different he looked. He was still thin but now his shoulders were more rigid and his arms show that he wasn't just all bone and skin. Living all my life surrounded by buff guys with more than enough muscles made me more aware of these kind of things. And even though he wasn't Hercules, Hiccup had something going on with him.

He was tall there was no doubt about that, he had at least a head on Snotlout, and while I wasn't small myself he was still taller than me by at least a hand.

Another different thing about him was that now he actually answer the taunts that Snotlout thrown at him. And see him looking down at Snot just made him more taller and well... Hot

" Hey Astrid are you there?" The voice of Fishlegs made me snap out of my funk

" What ... Yeah I am"

" Good now lets go, you and me need to go to the gym, our sports scholarship won't pay for themselves"

" You are right... Lets go then" you are probably thinking how did Fishlegs got a sports scholarship? Well he lose the fat and got muscle, he was still big but now it had a purpose football. Of course he was still a nerd. God knows if it weren't for him, the twins and Snotlout would never passed high school. I was also smart but not so much as to feel the need to study every chance I got.

Hiccup was also smart, in fact he was the smartest of our grade in high school. Now I wasn't sure but he couldn't have lost all of that intelligence.

What was he taking ? Why was I so worried about that all of a sudden? What is wrong with me !

HICCUP POV

After helping Frank I decided to sit on the back of the class. I didn't like crowds and I guess I never will. So instead of joining Frank and co and I prefer to be alone on my corner.

After ten minutes waiting the teacher came in. He was old not gramps old but older than the average teacher. He had white hair and his mustache was a mix between gray and white. He had a couple of books on his hands and what appear to be a computer case on his shoulder.

" Welcome to advanced mathematics, my name is John Edwards but you may call me mister Edwards. I will be your teacher for this year, I hope we succeed to fully understand the problems that we may find on our way. Now any question" as predicted no one raise his or hers hand " No? Well then lets us begin"

With that he started to introduce us to the marvels of math. I wasn't really paying attention mostly because thanks to having almost no social life I had learn this during the break.

When the class was over, I grab my stuff and start walking to the library. We had a twenty minutes break so I plenty of time to go there and still be on time for my next class which was physics.

Passing the hallways I let my thoughts run to what happen before math... I still could not believe that I had answer Snotlout like that and not died in the process. I guess I had to thank Astrid for that...

It was truly strange that even though it has been many years since we last had a normal talk, I think we were still children, my heart could stop beating a little faster everytime she came across my sight.

I think its an hopeless crush that just refuses to go away... And the fact that she is beautiful doesn't help my case.

All those years of playing track sure helped making her more beautiful, she did got a sports scholarship because of that, so that proved that she was good at what she did.

All of the gang was ... Snotlout was a quarterback, Tuffnut was amazing when it came to baseball, Ruffnut was unstoppable when it came to lacrosse and Fishlegs was surprising good at being a defense in football. And Astrid was not just a star at track but also at lacrosse teaming up with Ruffnut and becoming a force to respect.

They had all gained scholarships because of sports , so it was normal that they all lived in the same dorm.

I for example entered college with an all paid scholarship not because of sports but because of my smarts. It wasn't something that I like to brag about mostly on the fact that my own gather seemed to look down on that. I guess he would prefer if I was dumber but more fit to sports.

'Well not like I care anymore' I thought

Just then I collide with someone and we both end up on the ground picking my stuff from the ground I started to talk " Sorry it was probably my fault" when I look up to meet the eyes of the other person I came across the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, and I knew instantly who it they belong to.

NORMAL POV

" Oh it's you Astrid ..." Hiccup said with a slightly sigh

Astrid just got up and said " Yeah it's me and don't worry it was also my fault"

Hiccup looked confused for a second but then with a shake of his head followed Astrid on getting of the floor " Yeah whatever just don't send the dogs to get me"

" What do you mean?" Asked Astrid while furrowing her eyebrows

Taking a deep breath Hiccup answered " I mean now that we established that this was not my fault entirely, I'm asking you not to call Snotlout to beat me up"

"Why would I do that ?"

" Why not, it wouldn't be the first time..."

Now Astrid was becoming mad " What are you talking about, I never asked someone to beat you! I could have done that my self"

" Uau that was such a nice comeback" sarcastically said Hiccup

" Oh shut up! The point is that I never did it"

" Sorry to bust your bubble but yes you did"

" Prove it" Astrid was confident that Hiccup wouldn't be able to do that because she know she had never ask Snotlout or anybody to beat him up.

Hiccup took a moment to look at her in astonishment, then he said " Well for starters when we were on the eighth grade, I wrote you a letter for Valentine's, well I didn't sign it but later in the afternoon Snotlout came to me and gave a good beating up, when I asked why he said and I quote 'stop embarrassing Astrid she doesn't like you' so you see that's your prove"

Now it was Astrid turn to look astonished " What ? I didn't do that, I never received a valentine letter just chocolates and flowers"

" Okay ... Well even if you are telling the truth, how do you explain the fact that I got beaten up?"

" Well you could be lying..."

" Yeah cause admitting you once had wrote a love letter is something I would lie about"

" Right... Then I dunno what happened." Astrid was really getting frustrated with this all situation, did Hiccup really thought she was capable of doing that? Was she just another mean girl to him?

Sensing her distraught, Hiccup gave sigh before saying " Don't worry Astrid it was along time ago, it doesn't matter anymore. I just say it to prove a point nothing more"

"But it's still strange, don't you think ? I never receive it, and yet Snotlout knew about it"

" Well maybe I switched the lockers and put the letter in Snotlout's I think he had the one next to yours"

That made Astrid smile a little " So my secret admirer didn't even know the number of my locker, shame on you"

Smirking Hiccup said " Yeah well was to occupied by a girl that was walking the hallway"

Faking sadness Astrid whispered " What you were looking at other girls ... How could you"

Playing along Hiccup also whispered" Well a guy has to keep his options open"

Just then Astrid punched him on the shoulder

" Hey ! Why did you do that" asked Hiccup while rubbing his shoulder

" That was for being a bad admirer"

" What it was years ago, you cannot punish me now"

" I sure can! Now apologize"

" For what?"

"For being a lousy stalker!"

"What so now I'm a stalker ?"

" Oh shut up! Shut apologize"

" Okay, okay ... I'm sorry for not dedicating my whole life as a teen to admire you beauty from a far. Is that good ?"

" It could be better now take me for coffee and I will accept it"

Smiling smugly Hiccup asked " How says I want your acceptance? I could just walk away..."

Punching him again Astrid said " You were saying ..."

"Does 16:00 works for you?" Whimpered Hiccup

Smirking Astrid answered " Yeah it does come by the sports dorm to pick me up"

" As you wish my lady" sarcastically bowing down, Hiccup said

" And please the sarcasm, its unnerving"

" I'm afraid I can't do that ..." Just then the bell ringed meaning it was time to go to classes " well I have to go now... Bye Astrid"

" Same here, Bye Hiccup"

" The nickname will never disappear will it" asked hiccup while walking away

" Not a chance!" Yelled Astrid while running on the opposite direction

' Damn I realm need to learn when to stop talking' was the thought of the two teens as they walked away

And that's a wrap ! Tell me what you think of it...

Next chapter chapter 3 - Is this a date? Hell no

Stay tune for more of " the guy with a fury tattoo"

Sinai Kai out


	3. Chapter 3- Is this a date? hell no

And I'm back again ... I was feeling really in the zone so I decided to write some more

Please tell me what are you think about the story so far. Tell me what do you want to happen, and what are your favorite parts

Chapter 3 - Is this a date? Hell no!

NORMAL POV

It was now 12:30 and for Astrid and the gang it was lunch time, they had an hour and a half. Thanks to Berk university being localized on the old forest of Berk, they weren't any kind of business close to it, and so you had to drive to go anywhere. Because of that most of the students choose to eat on the college cafeteria, it wasn't gourmet but it wasn't bad either.

Right now Astrid and the gang were seating on one of the tables on the corner, just like all of the sports students did.

" Have you heard this year there will be a scouting for the national team, imagine how awesome it would be if we got to play in it" said an excited Fishlegs while eating is sandwich

" I can't say about you, me I know I will be chosen. I mean I'm the best quarterback Berk had in years" said Snotlout while flexing his muscles

" Ahahah to bad you are not the smartest" a laughing Tuffnut said while highfiving his sister

" Yeah you are probably the dumbest" said Ruffnut

" Like you are one to talk, the only reason you are still on the baseball team is because Fishlegs lets you copy from is paper" an angry Snotlout shouted

" So what at least I know what I'm doing on the field! All you do is grab the ball and march until you see a post"

" Oh shut it! It's a miracle you are in the team at least I'm the captain. You are just another player" smugly said Snotlout

Getting irritated with the bickering Astrid yelled " will you two shut up or will I have to beat some sense into you guys!"

Immediately the guys stopped, trying to ease the tension between them Fishlegs said " You and Ruffnut are also being scouted aren't you, because of lacrosse? And Tuffnut isn't baseball also having a national team this year, so you can also be chosen"

" You are right, I have been hearing some rumors about it, but the coach hasn't said anything yet" said Astrid while Ruffnut agreed

" Same here me and Eric have also heard some murmurs but we don't have any kind of confirmation yet" a somewhat serious Tuffnut

Grinning Snotlout said " I guess this year we will all bring a trophy to the college"

" We don't eve know if we will be chosen, and you are already talking about winning" said Fishlegs

" Haven't I told you to be more confident with yourself? Damn Fish sometimes you still act like a nerd!"

" I'm just stating the facts. And stop calling me a nerd. If anything you should be happy I'm a nerd, cause if I weren't one you would be still only high school"

" Well if it wasn't for me, you would still be a completely nerd with only Hiccup as a friend!" Shouted Snotlout

"Sometimes I wish I was still with him! At least he had a brain" also shouted Fishlegs

Getting mad , Snotlout jump of the table and grabbed Fishlegs by the colar " Care to say that again"

Even though Fishlegs had gotten stronger he was still no match for Snotlout

As usually it was Astrid that stopped the almost fight, whacking Snotlout on the head she said " Stop behaving like an alpha male! If Fishlegs wants to be friends with Hiccup he can"

" Not like that's going to happen anyway... You saw it Snot, Hiccup is different from what he used to be" said Ruffnut

" Yeah he didn't seem very afraid of you, plus now he tall as hell!" Said Tuffnut while making gestures with his hands

" Yeah you look like a dwarf next to him" a smirking Ruffnut said

" Yeah he did"

" Shut up you two! He is not that tall! Plus he is still a walking stick" argued back Snotlout " In fact wait till until I get my hands on him... I will making remember why should he respect me"

" Do that and I will also make you remember" said Astrid with an angry scowl

Furring his eyebrows Snot asked " Why are you defending him?"

" Cause we are not teens anymore and we should start behaving like adults. Plus Hiccup could get you arrested, don't you remember who is his father"

To that Snotlout just laugh " Yeah I know who is father is, I also know that my uncle doesn't give a shit about what happens with him"

Ignoring him, Astrid said " And you should also know that if someone caught you, you could lose you scholarship"

"As if someone would rant me out"

" But are ao sure about that, that you would risk your future?"

Sensing he was losing the argument, Snotlout smirked a sexy smile, " why are you so worry about me Astrid ? Babe if you want me you just have to ask"

" What the hell are talking about! There is no way I will ever go out with you" now Astrid was seeing red, how dare he think she was flirting with him!

Astrid was about to beat Snotlout up, when a voice made her stop in a tracks.

"Finally were have you been Henry?"

'That was the voice of that guy that Hiccup was talking, and isn't Hiccup's name Henry' thought Astrid, turning to the voice she saw Hiccup with a box of food on is hand seating on a table full of guys. Not sports guys, just normal and slightly geeky guys.

" Yeah, yeah calm down will ya Frank I had to go to the bathroom" said Hiccup opening th box and taking a sandwich

" What were you doing that, you took forever. Are you turning into a girl?" Asked Frank with a smirk

Instead of being embarrassed like Astrid thought he would be, Hiccup just copied the smirk before replying " Sorry to disappoint you Frankie but your dreams haven't come true yet"

Frank just laugh "Ahaha and that's why I like you Hiccup"

" And here I thought it was because of my good looks and physic" sarcastically said Hiccup while flexing his arms

This time the whole table laugh, and even Astrid couldn't help but crack a smile.

Seeing that Snotlout followed her stare until he found out why was Astrid smiling. Growling he pick up is half full can of juice before sending it strait at Hiccup, hitting him on the chest and soaking him on the process.

" Now that's a view to laugh about" yelled Snotlout while pointing at Hiccup "Once a loser always a loser, isn't that right Hiccup"

Soon almost the whole cafeteria was laughing hard.

Concerned Astrid looked at Hiccup, but he simply got up the table whispered something on Frank's hear before leaving the cafeteria.

Getting of the table, Astrid looked at Snotlout before saying " You make me sick" then she left with only a thought on her mind 'I need to find Hiccup"

Unfortunately that would not happen ...

HICCUP POV

After leaving the cafeteria I went to the bathroom to try and clean up the juice from my shirt, well that didn't work out so I decided to go home. It wasn't like I was forced to go to class unless they were to make an experience of something.

Looking at the clock that was on my kitchen I saw it was almost 14:00, I remember I promise Astrid I would take her to coffee.

I don't know if i should go because I did get humiliated by Snotlout, but I remember that Astrid looked at me with a somewhat concerned look, so I guess it wouldn't be fair of me to just bail.

I still had two hour so I decided to take a shower and to chance clothes. I pick up a pair of black pants, some sneakers and a green t-shirt. I also grabbed my grey leather jacket. It was much but I did feel comfortable on it.

While showering I started to think were would I take Astrid, there was no way I could just take her to the cafeteria, which meant I had to pick her with my bike cause I didn't have a car.

I just hopped she wouldn't make fun of me because of it.

After taking the shower and dressing up, I had concluded that the best course of action for this afternoon was to take Astrid to the "Cave". The "Cave" was a small Café almost a street after the tattoo shop, he had gone there a few times with Shadow and the guys after a long day on the shop. The owners were an couple on their forties but they looked like a pair of rock and roll singers the way they dressed and behave. I was sure Astrid would like them, so I had at least one thing going for me.

Looking at the clock I saw I only had half an hour until I had to pick up Astrid. I decided to leave early then later.

Before leaving however I put more food on Toothless plate, you never know what could happen... ' As if she would ever go for a guy like me' I thought

A loud purr got me out of my thoughts " It's amazing how every time I put the food on the plate you appear only seconds later buddy. You got to teach me that"

Toothless just lift his head of the plate for a moment and give an big smile cat style.

" Well buddy I got to go, I need to pick up a girl" to the weird look Toothless was giving me I said " It's not a date! And you don't have to look like the world is ending ... Jeez have a little fait in me"

With that I left my apartment, getting in my bike I started the engine, all the while thinking ' I just hope I survive this day'

ASTRID POV

It was now 15:45 and I was outside of the dorm waiting for Hiccup. I had told Ruff I was going to be out. One think I like about her was the fact that she didn't judge nor did she ask questions. It was great in times like this.

Not that I need to lie on where or who I was going . It was just that I am tired of problems and fuss, so I think that the best way of avoiding that it's to simply ignore it.

I really hope Hiccup, not only for the coffee but because I feel the need to get him to know that I didn't play any part in today's humiliation. And the funny thing is that I don't know why do I have that need...

Just then a sound of a motorcycle made me stop my line of thought.

Watching the bike stop at the dorm's front I became slightly curious. I didn't know no one who had a bike like that, so maybe it was just a guy to pick up one of the girls ... I couldn't see his face because of the helmet. I notice however when he wave at me.

Looking behind me I didn't see anybody so I became really confused, until of course the biker lifted his helmet...

" Hiccup ?" I asked even though I already knew the answer

He merely waved again, before saying " Yeah it's now do you still what the coffee or not ?"

I started walking towards him. When I reach the he gave me another helmet and then said " we are going to small café I know, okay?"

Finding my voice I said " yeah no problem"

" Well then just lime they say hold on tight" Hiccup said before starting the bike

I rested my arms on his waist and my head on this shoulder. Was this a date ? Hell no. But he sure look kind of hot with a bike ...

And that's a wrap... Sorry but the actual "date" is only on next chapter

Hope you liked and don't forget to review and to follow...

Next chapter, chapter 4 - wonderful meetings and awful timing

Stay tuned for more of " the guy with a fury tattoo"

Sinai Kai out

Ps: How can you shut up a guy that speaks seven languages? Give me an answer cause I really need it


	4. 4-wonderful meetings and awful timimg

Thanks to those who review and to those who favorite. I hope you like the new chapter

Chapter 4 - wonderful meetings and awful timing

NORMAL POV

"So where are we going exactly?" Asked Astrid while hugging Hiccup tightly, she wasn't used to the curves on the road when on top of a motorcycle.

" I was thinking on going to a small café I know, its called 'The Cave'. I know the owners so we will be fine there" replied Hiccup a lightly louder, it was hard to talk when you had an helmet on

"Okay... So what type of café is it ?" Astrid was trying to make small conversation, mostly because they young girl didn't like silence, it made her feel uncomfortable

" Well you may think its weird but its a mix between an old and peaceful café and a rock and roll bar" turning on another curve Hiccup was trying to get as fast as he could to the café. Astrid arms around his waist was making the poor boy thinking impure thoughts. And he was certain that if Astrid noticed his little friend, he would be alive tomorrow.

" Well that is strange, but stranger is how the hell did you end up going there"

"How so ?" Asked a genuinely confused Hiccup

" Don't take this in a bad way... But you don't scream badass nor rock and roll " slowly said Astrid, 'even if you do look good on top of motorcycle' she added in her mind

" I guess I don't. It was actually a friend of mine that took me there two years ago. And it just stuck I guess" it was true two years ago after is first successful tattoo, Elf took him here to drink and to relax. It was one of the best moments of his life. He finally felt like he belong somewhere

"That I can believe"

" What you don't think I would eventually find my way there?"

" Truthfully ? No . You just don't look like that kind of guy"

" But I can be badass if I want to!"

" Oh yeah, tell me a thing you do that is considered badass" challenged Astrid

Hiccup was about to say he had tattoos, when he remember it would be a good idea, so he stop for a couple of seconds before replying " I have a badass bike !"

" That maybe be true, however you don't have any of those custom leather jacket nor boots, plus he don't have a bear, in the end you are just someone who rides a nice bike"

" For you information I do have an leather jacket with a fierce picture on the back, also I do have motorbike boots. And if I wanted I could grow a bear" shouted Hiccup while starting to go faster

" That is something I would pay to see" sarcastically said Astrid

" Don't worry I will make a discount just for you" also sarcastically replied Hiccup

" If we weren't on top of a running motorcycle I would punch you for that remark "

" Then I will later thank the gods. But not now because we have arrived" said hiccup while stopping the motorcycle and getting of it

The moment she was of, Astrid punched Hiccup on the shoulder.

" What was that for!" Asked/whined Hiccup

"I just feel like it" smirking Astrid said

Turning to the café Astrid had to admit it had an amazing appearance. It was built between two other business, a music shop and a electronic shop. The front was the entrance of a normal café with big windows and a red and black sign that said "The Cave". The building was painted with a soft grey which gave it a little more of an anormal look. It didn't had any tables outside so it appeared that you could only order inside.

" So do you want to enter or do you prefer to continue to be statue? " the voice of Hiccup made her stop her staring. Turning to him she said in a slightly embarrassed voice. " Yeah sure"

Hiccup just chuckled before stepping and opening the door. " So are you coming or not"

Trying to recover from the stupid moment only seconds ago, Astrid said " Yeah, but why are you by the door?"

"Well it's called being polite or being a gentleman… a guy never did that to you?" asked a confused Hiccup

"No they didn't, why were they suppose to?" now Astrid was really feeling strange. Sense when were boys supposed to be polite? They weren't in the XIX century anymore, so why was Hiccup behaving like that?

"Them I'm sorry but those guys were jerks, if we are in a company of a girl it's our duty as a guy to make her feel special and pretty, at least that's what my mother thought me"

Astrid was about to say another thing when a female voice interrupt her. "Hiccup is that you sweetie ? Oh and you brought a girl with you, that's such a nice change !" the woman quickly embraced Hiccup in a motherly hug.

Astrid took the moment to look at the woman. She had red hair that barely reach her shoulders, her eyes were a dull brown, and her face was of someone who had live many adventures. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a shirt with a draw of some band, Astrid wasn't sure which because the woman had a grey apron on top of it. She was surprise when she found herself being engulfed in a bone crashing hug.

A deep and booming voice was next heard "And who is this young lad? Hiccup my boy I told you to tell me if you found your self a girlfriend!"

Astrid tried to answer but she was currently being killed…

"She is not my girlfriend ! And please let her go, you are killing her!" yelled Hiccup while trying to hide his blush

The giant of a man just laugh before releasing Astrid. " Well I don't know if I believe ya, but it's bad for business, so I won't pry no more." turning to Astrid he said "My name is Marshal but everyone calls me Dwarf, I know is a strange name for someone who is almost seven feet tall but it kind of stuck" pointing to the woman who now had joining him by his side "This is my wife, Marceline but you can call her Marci. Now what is your name little one?"

"My name is Astrid" Astrid said while steeping on the right side of Hiccup. Dwarf wasn't kidding when he said he was almost seven feet tall, he also had dark brown hair and a beard full of braiding. His eyes were a darker shade of blue and he had several tattoos all over his body, he wore simple grey pants and a black and red shirt that had seen better days with all the holes it had. He seemed however very friendly like a giant teddy bear.

Sensing that Astrid was getting uncomfortable Hiccup said " Well now that the introductions are over, Marci do you mind cooking us two plates of pancakes ?"

"Of course not sweetie , what will you be having for drink?"

"I think orange juice will be good" looking at astrid and seeing her nod he continue "We will be moving to the corner booth me and the guys usually seat"

"Okay Hiccup we will be right back, come on Marsh I need your help in the kitchen"

Seeing what his wife was trying to do Dwarf said "Right behind you Honey"

Now alone Hiccup proceed to guide Astrid through the tables and into the corner of the café, were a small booth was.

When they were seated he said "I hope you can forgive them, they can get easily excited"

Smiling a tinny smile astrid said "No problem, they are a very nice couple and this café is awesome really, it's full of rock and roll memorabilia and its has a stage and everything, I feel like I travel back in time and end up in the rock age"

"Yeah I felt the same, and stages is for Fridays when they let people thing, kind of karaoke but only with rock and roll songs "

"I need to remember to visit this on a Friday"

"Ahaha well they may be someone who doesn´t know how to sing at all, but most of the times the people who sing know what they are doing"

"Did you ever tried ?"

"Actually yeah, the guys make me sing every year on my birthday"

"Hmm hiccup, Who are the guys ? you keep tell me about them but I don't really know who they are" asked a confused and very curious Astrid

NOW IT WAS Hiccup's time to be nervous " Well you see they are a couple of people that I meet on my job, you won't know then cause they all work there full time, and I only work there part time"

"So they are older than you?"

"Yes but just a couple of years nothing much"

"Well, sometime in the future you will have to introduce me to them" casually said Astrid, inside of her head however she was freaking out ' why the hell did I say that?'

"What you mean that this won't be a onetime thing ?" asked a surprised Hiccup

"Why do you want it to be ?" Astrid said while lifting her eyebrow

"No I mean … I would lo… you are … we …" Hiccup had been reduced to a ball of stutter

Seeing that he was feeling embarrassed Astrid said "It's just that I feel like we have drifted apart this last years" Hiccup whisper a quiet 'No shit' but a glare of Astrid and he was quiet " Look what I'm trying to say is that I just want to be friends again"

Hiccup tried to find any kind of lie in Astrid's eyes, but he found none, taking a deep breath he said " I guess we could try, but it won't be easy Astrid even if unintentional you and the others hurt me and I can't just let that go. So don't ask me to go and talk to them cause I won't. I can try to be friends with you but that isn't a ticked for the rest of the gang"

"I understand, and in the future will you tell what has happen to you, because you can't deny it Hiccup you are different"

"I guess I am, and I will tell you just not now"

"Okay I will be waiting then" said Astrid with a small smile

Hiccup also smiled. They stayed in a comfortable silence , until Marci appeared with a trail with the order and a bottle of chocolate syrup. " I don't know if you like chocolate with your pancakes but Hiccup always has it"

"It's okay I also like chocolate" said Astrid taking a bite from her plate "Oh my god this is delicious"

"Thank you dear, I learn how to do that when I was on a rock festival with my husband. You know what they say, you can't sing with an empty stomach" Marci said while laughing "Now I will leave the two of you alone, my duty calls and I can't let my little Dwarf all alone in the kitchen" she gave then another smile before leaving

Breaking the silence Astrid said "I would never have guess she was into rock and roll, she looks like a perfect picture of a sweet mother, well if you exclude the clothes"

"You are right and she and Dwarf treat almost all of their customers as if they were family. You see a couple of years ago Marci was diagnosed with ovaries cancer so she can't have kids. Instead of crying about it, she and Dwarf build this place and treat it has if it was their own child. I don't know if they will ever adopt cause she and him are both 41 but who knows"

"I feel sorry for them, but at the same time I feel that they are happy" Astrid said while eating

"That's because they are. Life isn't always clear skies, sometimes you have to try and see through the fog" Hiccup said while drinking

"You are being quite wise this afternoon" Astrid tried to joke

"I guess I am, now little one finish eating your food and if you behave well I will treat you to some ice cream" entering the joke, Hiccup said with an almost parental voice

Astrid could not help and started to laugh. Hiccup just smile at the sight he was seeing, it was one of the most beautiful sight he had even seen.

Suddenly Astrid phone started to ring.

"Fuck who is it this time" and angry Astrid grumble, she was enjoying her time with Hiccup

Answering without seeing who it was, she said "what do you want?"

Hiccup was very close to Astrid having moved when they were playing, and because of being only 18:00 pm the Café almost empty so he could hear the other voice on the phone

"Calm down babe, I was just trying to remember you about the party"

"First of all Snot CALL ME BABY ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU… second I thought I told I wasn't going to the party" angrily said Astrid ~

"I know you did, but Fish decided to came and my car can't take all of us, and the twins are already wasted so we need you to drive"

"Why can't Fish do it?"

"Cause I plan on making him drink his own weight in beer"

"ugh Fine … I will be at the dorms in 25 minutes"

"What you aren't at the dorms?"

"No"

"Why? Where are you?" you could see that Snot voice was stating to became lauder

"None of your business… now goodbye" Astrid said before hanging up. Turning to Hiccup she said "I need to go"

"I figured, Snot is quite loud on the phone" Hiccup said

"So you heard ?" asked Astrid

"Yeah and don't worry I'm not mad, it's getting late and I still have some things to do so it's alright"

"Still I'm sorry"

"No biggie"

"Well can you give me your number?"

"What… why ?"

"Cause you are my friend "

"Okay" taking of his phone Hiccup said "Give me your name and I will text you"

Astrid gave him her number and as promise hiccup text her.

After finishing their food, paying and saying goodbye to Marci and Dwarf the two of them left the café.

Astrid couldn´t be more happy and sad at the same time

And it's done! Tell what you thought of it ….

Next chapter . chapter 5 – Midnight, parties and stupid ideas

Please review

Sinaikai out


	5. 5 -midnight parties and stupid ideas

So this is a short chapter but I think it's kind of cool. Thank you for all those who read my story and a big hug for those who review and favorite.

You guys are the best

Chapter 5 – Midnight, parties and stupid ideas

NORMAL POV

Watching him go away with his bike, Astrid couldn't be more happy and sad at the same time. For once, she was happy because Hiccup had been amazing during the whole afternoon, plus they promised to be friends again which was a big plus in her book. At the same time, however she was sad because she had to go and leave just like that, and for something she didn't even wanted to go…

'This sucks' thought Astrid while starting the engine on Fishlegs car. They were lucky she had recently gotten her driver's license, if not they would not have the freedom to drink all of the booze away.

That was another thing that Astrid didn't understand, what was the purpose of drinking your own weight in beer and other stuff, if in the morning all that you would have was a killer headshake and no memories from the night before? But alas, going to a party was considered cool, and if you wanted to remain on the top of the social chain you had to make some sacrifices.

That didn't meant that Astrid went to all of her parties, not a chance, she knew she had to focus on her studies and that a scholarship didn't pay for itself…

"Hey Astrid can we turn on the radio ?" came the voice of one of the few female friends Astrid had.

"Yeah sure Ruff but not too loud, I kind want to hear well until I'm at least 60" Astrid said while looking at the seat next to her, where Ruffnut was. Fishlegs was in the back seat, reading something on his phone. Tuffnut and Snotlout were in another car, most likely packed full with beers packs for the party

"Don't be a party popper! You need to live a little!" Ruff said while switching the radio on, immediately a metal song started to ring, thank god the volume was only 30 out of 50 .

"I'm not being a party popper; I just don't feel like listening to loud music now" grumble Astrid

Fishlegs decided to make his opinion known "But Astrid if you aren't in the mood for loud music, why are you going to the party?"

"Cause Someone needs to make sure you are all alive tomorrow !" Astrid shouted angrily

Fishlegs decided it would be best to remain quite the rest of the ride …

WITH HICCUP – HICCUP POV

After taking Astrid home, I looked at my phone and saw three messages from Elf, deciding to call him instead of reading the messages, I click on his name. After four rings he answer

"Fuck Hiccup! Did you lose your phone or something, cause now it's not the time to play hide" the rough voice of Elf echoed on my hears

"No I forgot I had put it on silence… so what do you text me for ?"

"So you haven't read the messages? Well it doesn't matter now… I need you on the shop tonight, it's the first day of college which means drunken and stupid young adults making stupid decisions, just like tattooing a dolphin on their butt"

"Why do I think you don't feel sorry for them?"

"Cause I don't. They need a reminder of their mistakes and I need the money, all of us win in this"

"You more than they obviously"

"NO WE more that they, in case you forgotten I'm the one who pays you my friend, and without customers there isn't money to make"

" Okay okay, don't need to get grumpy . What time do you want me here?"

"How about right now, it's almost 7:00 which means we have another 3 to 4 hours before there is money to be made, that's plenty of time to prepare"

"Roger that… do you need anything else ?"

"If you can bring some Chinese food, me and the guys haven't eaten yet"

"Okay I will, is everyone there?"

"Yes we will need all of us tonight"

"Then that is 9 orders, is your girlfriend there with you too?"

"No she and the other girls are making a girls night. That remains me, when are you gonna find your sell a lad ?"

"And this is the moment I hung up, see you in 30 minutes tops"

"Don't think you can escape this forever ! We will talk when you arrive" and with that I hung up.

Letting out a sigh, I started my bike once again. Sometime it sucked being the youngest, and as if that wasn't bad enough I was also the only one without a girlfriend. Elf, shadow and the rest of the guys all had girlfriends. Because of that I was constantly being told that I need to find one.

It wasn't as if I never had a girlfriend … well I guess I didn't. But that isn't important , right? It's like I'm a virgin or anything because I'm not, it's just that I haven't found the one yet.

I know it sounds pretty cheesy but I'm telling the truth, my dating ,if you can call it that, life can be summed up in a hand full hookups and the occasional dinner hand a movie. The last time I did that was almost two months ago, and since then the guys have been talking none stop about my single life

Ugh, sometimes life is so stressful …

AT THE PARTY – ASTRID POV

It was now 11:30 and the party was reaching its full capacity. It was a miracle I could still breathe with all this students. For the past hour I have been carrying the same red cup and it still had half of its contains inside.

After watching Fishlegs literally drink his years in beer and vodka bottles, and seeing the way my partial geek friend lifting a table with 5 guys on top of it while singing the song 'Can't hold us'. I was starting to feel like the night couldn't became more stupid.

Of course Snot prove me wrong not twenty minutes later when he grabbed Tuffnut and use him has board to go from the top of the stairs to the ground. But before he could do that, Tuff decided he didn't want to be the board. The result two athletic guys falling down the stairs.

Luckily they were okay, a group of guys that were passing catch their fall.

Surprisingly Ruff wasn't completely drunk yet, choosing to play strip poker on one of the tables that were in the yard. She was pretty good at it cause the people who were playing with her were almost all reduce to underwear and socks.

'Too bad they weren't betting any money' I thought

I was currently next to Ruff while she played, she claimed I was giving her luck and I was too lazy to move.

All night guys have been hitting on me and it was starting to became really annoying. Every time a guy tried to talk to me was to compliment my figure or to try and get inside my pants, I mean were was the politeness in that shit? That made me think of Hiccup. 'he wouldn't have said that, he would have been a gentleman' I thought and it was true, he would have if he had come.

Maybe I should have asked him? But he did said he already had stuff to do. What kind of stuff? I asked myself. I been thinking on that almost all the night, a couple of times I thought in calling him, but I didn't wanted to sound lame or desperate. 'Desperate of what? You are only friends' I thought

Deciding I had to clear my thoughts I was about to tell Ruff I was going for a walk when she grabbed me.

"We need to go" she said with a very serious face

"What? Why? What happen?" I quickly asked it was not normal to see her like this, and I would be lying if I say it didn't scarred me

With the most serious and monotone voice I have ever heard her said, Ruff answer, "Fishlegs, Snotlout and my brother are going to make a tattoo and we need to see it"

I couldn't decide if I wanted to strangle Ruff or if I wanted to facepalm . I was about to do both when she pull me along the crowd of students and to Fishlegs car.

Inside the car was Fish, Snot and Tuff all drunk of their asses but with lazy smiles. Finally Snot said "Astrid please take us to a tattoo shop!"

"Are you crazy ! I won't be responsible for your stupidity !" I shouted. There was no way I was going to do that no way in hell

"Please I'm begging you, this could be our only chance of doing something awesome"

"Yeah the end to a perfect night!" yelled Tuff

I looked at Ruff to see if she could help me but I found her messing with the camera on her phone. It was clear on what side she was.

Trying once more to be the voice of reason I said " it's late Plus I don't know any Tattoo shop" I hope that would be sufficient

Once again I was proven wrong, this time by Fishlegs " We don't care that it is late, our classes tomorrow start only at 11:00 am, there is plenty of time to sleep"

I knew I was defeated, sighing I just mumble "I still don't know any Tattoo shop"

"There is no problem I know one just twenty minutes from here" Snot said

"Yeah … what is it called ?"

Snotlout stop for a moment to think, but then said "The Dragon's Den"

And that's a wrap… I know I should have write more but I'm feeling lazy

So what do you guys think it will happen in the next chapter? Will the guys get stupid tattoos ? will astrid find the identity of hiccup ? will someone die ?

All answers and more in the next chapter . chapter 6 – Night Fury strange night

 **PS: tell what kind of tattoos do you think they will get. I may take some suggestions up**

Sinaikai out


	6. Chapter 6 -Night Fury strange night

And so here is the new chapter. Thanks for your suggestions, I took them into consideration.

Please tell me what do you think of the chapter and may the perv be always with you.

Chapter 6 – Night Fury strange night

NORMAL POV

Hiccup's night was being strange and that was understatement. He had never been on the shop for a " Dumb and shot Day" as the guys called the first day of college. So he didn't believe them when they told him things would get really weird and strange as the night went.

He could now honestly say that he was wrong in not believing...

His night started a bit bizarre but mostly normal. The first tattoo he got to do was a left size giraffe on the left leg of guy, the guy had been a little drunk but not much. Which honestly helped for the pain.

Next came a group of friends who all wanted one of the Muppets on their backs. Drawing Miss Piggy had been extremely fun, because the guy who hiccup tattooed was white as shit.

After that group things started to get really stupid. A group of 5 girls, all drunk of their asses, asked Hiccup to tattoo each of their right boobs with the words Harry Potter. Hiccup didn't know if he should be impressed or freaked out by that...

Next came two guys, who looked like they enough age to know this wasn't a good idea, they asked for a power puff girls tattoo. One asked to be on his chest, the other on his back.

Then it came a tattoo that Hiccup kind of liked to do, a young guy, new to college most likely, asked for a robot hand. Now that was a true idea, it had taken Hiccup a little time to draw and then tattoo but the result were awesome.

When the guy left Hiccup let out a sigh. Elf wasn't so evil as to let those stupid but poor drunks costumers, live with their choices for life. The paint all of the tattoo artist were using was a special paint that started to disappear in a month. Enough time to make a memory and still be able to escape eternal punishment ...

"Hey Fury! You gotta another group to do, they are five but only three will be doing tattoos" came the voice of Skull one of the other tattoo artist. Just like Hiccup he used a mask to conceal his face, his was a simple black mask with a skull drawn on it. Thus his name

" Got it, just send them in" Hiccup replied while preparing his paint brushes.

When he heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to him, Hiccup just gestured to the his right without looking up to the group, then he said " whatever is the first, please lay or seat there, I'm just preparing my tools" picking up a w of black paint he said " Now what would you guys want?"

"Hey man can you draw like a heart bursting into flames? Like that would be so cool" immediately Hiccup knew to whom that voice belong to.

Praying that it was just Tuffnut and another group of guys, Hiccup turned to them only for his hopes to be crushed.

There in front of him stood the whole gang Astrid included. ' I'm so screwed' be thought

Trying to make his voice sound y than it normally would, Hiccup said " Yeah I think I can to do that, now where do you want it?"

Tuffnut just grinned a wicked grin " I WANT IT IN MY BUT" the male twin yelled. His sisters was trying hard not to fall of laughing, using Astrid for support.

Letting out a annoyed sigh, Hiccup said " Well I'm sorry buddy but there is no way in hell, that I will touch your ass. Don't feel bad it's just that I don't swing that way"

Now even Astrid cracked a smile as the rest of the group started to laugh.

"I can do it on your shoulder if you want to?" Hiccup offered while smiling inside his head. 'her smile is so cute' he thought as he looked at Astrid

Not feeling affected by the laughs, Tuffnut just grinned" Okay I can work with that. Now bring the pain!"

Ignoring the stupid and crazy said of the male twin, hiccup turning to the rest of the group said " Now who are the other two who want a tattoo?"

Fishlegs and Snotlout raise their hands while shouting a number of different things that Hiccup couldn't understand. ' damn Fish is wasted' he thought

Hiccup was helping Tuffnut laying on a tattoo chair when he saw Astrid trying to get the other two males to calm down. Deciding to help he walked next to the boys.

When he saw another figure next to them, Snotlout said in a very loud voice " Shit you are some serious fast fucker aren't ya ? You are already finish with Tuff"

Instead of answering Hiccup said " If you guys don't shut up your mouths we will have a problem"

Not being one to ever back out of a confrontation Snot replied " What did you just say you fucker"

Now Hiccup was getting mad. You pick years of being bullied plus the fact that no one knew who you were and you had a very ' I don't give a shit' Hiccup. Grabbing Snotlout's shoulder he said " Who are you calling a fucker , you midget?"

Snot tried to get of Hiccup's hold but with all the booze he had drank he was disoriented.

At that moment Fishlegs decided to intervene and to help his friends. Grabbing Hiccup in a bear hug he said " I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt my friend even though he is an ass most of the times "

Once more Astrid was about to intervene when Hiccup said towards her " There is no need to interfere little lady, these two just had two many drinks for one night. They are not the first brawlers I had today" and with that Hiccup made force with his arms and got of Fishlegs hold

Turning to the boys he said " Now you two will be two well behave boys while I tattoo your friend okay ?"

" What if I don't want to" Snotlout said with an arrogant smirk

Hiccup just smirk his on wicked smirk before whistling. The moment he did that all of the sounds of tattooing stop, in two minutes all of the shop tattoo artist with Elf and Shadow at the front were next to Hiccup all with mad looks on their faces

" Who needs a ass kicking?" Casually asked Shadow

" Now Shadow we can't just jump to conclusions. Now Fury why the hell did you whistle ? I only see to weak boys?" Elf asked

" I didn't want to start a fight so I thought that maybe a little warning was in order. I'm sorry to made al stop your work" Hiccup said

Shouts of 'no prob' and 'it was fun' came out of the artists. Then they all left to finish their work, leaving a stunned Snotlout and a fearful Fishlegs behind.

" Now lets start on your tattoo shall we Tuff ?"

Turning to the girls, Hiccup said " you can seat if you want on top of the table. I'm sorry by I don't have any more chairs"

Ruffnut who was holding her phone while filming the whole thing just lift her thumb as if to say 'okay' before seating on top of the table.

Astrid also seated on the table but unlike her friend she started to try and make conversation " Why do they call you Fury?"

Hiccup answer while working on Tuff's tattoo " All of the artists in this shop have nicknames my just so happens to be Night Fury"

"How long have you been working on this shop"

" Technical this is just a part time job, but for two years now. I started to learn here three years ago"

"If this is a part time job does that mean that you study?"

" Yes I go to Berk university" Hiccup knew he was walking on thin ice now, one honest answer and she would know it was him.

Finishing of Tuffnut tattoo, Hiccup said " All done now just not put your shirt back on for two hours and if in the morning it hurts put some ice on it okay ? "

" Hey man thanks, it looks freaky!"

"No prob. Now..." Turning to the rest of the guys he said " Whose next?" When no one said anything Hiccup pointed to Snotlout " You midget come here"

Snotlout was about to retort when the figure of Elf passed while carrying two water bottles. The menacing look on his face was screaming 'go on do it, then I will have a reason to kick you ass'. So against his nature Snotlout just walked towards the chair were Tuffnut was seated

"What do you want ?"

" I don't know ... I want something that will surprised the ladys ya know. And I want it on top of my belly button"

Hiccup started to grinning like a maniac " I know the perfect thing. Believe me when I'm done you will be a new man"

Gesturing for Snotlout to lay down on his back, hiccup turned to Astrid " Could you please fetch me a lemon? They are inside of the cabinet, also give me the bottle of tequila that it's next to it"

Not worrying about what for Fury wanted a lemon and a bottle of tequila. Astrid did what he asked. " Here you have it. Are you going to do shots now?"

"Not really I just felt like drinking something"

" But what is the lemon for then?" Astrid asked

" You will see in a second" drinking a gulp of tequila from the bottle hiccup thought ' I can't believe I'm about to do this' the moment he touched Snotlout's skin the other boy started to yelled all types of curses. Grabbing the lemon, Hiccup pushed it into Snotlout's mouth, shutting up the other guy.

" So that's why you wanted the lemon" commented Astrid

" Yup now he will be a quiet little boy" said Hiccup while working on Snotlout's special tattoo

" So what are you taking?" Asked Astrid

" Ya know a course" vaguely replied Hiccup

" And what classed does that course has?" Asked Astrid playing along

" Ya know the usual classes"

" And what are the usual classes?"

" The ones that I have of course"

" You aren't going to tell me what are you taking are you?"

" Damn you know me so well, it's like I knew you for years" sarcastically said Hiccup

" How should I know if you do? You are hiding behind a mask"

"That's me the shy and coward Fury"

"Ugh smart ass" grumble Astrid

" Why thank you" turning to Snotlout he said " All done now I put a bandage on top of it so the color dries the proper way. You can only take it of tomorrow"

Snot who still had the lemon on his mouth just grumble

" I will take that as an yes and you did an amazing job" Hiccup said. Pointing to Fishlegs he said " Your turn Teddy bear"

Fishlegs just quietly walked in the direction of Fury before stopping. Sensing that Fury was waiting for him to say something, the big boy replied " Could you please do it on my lower back and I want the same as Snotlout"

" You sure about that?" Asked Hiccup while lifting his eyebrow

" Positive" replied Fishlegs

" Your choice Teddy" once again gesturing for someone to lay down this time with his belly down. Hiccup started to work.

And just like the other times Astrid started to talk " You are very reserved guy aren't you"

" Not really I just like to have secrets"

" So a reserved guy"

" Yeah sure if you want to go with that"

" Do you have any hobbies?"

" Hmm I lime to draw"

" Well that I already knew"

" Well it is still a hobby of mine"

" True but it was something I already knew"

" Well you didn't tell me I was suppose to say things you didn't know"

" Yeah well now you know"

" Then next time this guys decide to do stupid stuff in a tattoo shop we can continue your questions"

" Why not now?"

" Cause I finished your friends tattoo and with that my shift is over" turning to Fishlegs Hiccup gave the same instructions he gave Snotlout.

Grabbing his stuff and putting it in his bag Hiccup said " It was a pleasure to meet you Little lady. Oh and don't worry this are only one month tattoos so they will eventually disappear" with that Hiccup left without saying goodbye or letting Astrid say something. When he was at the door he yelled " See you guys later, I have classed in the morning"

Shadow yelled after him " Make us proud future engineer"

' So he is taking an engineering course' thought Astrid. Seconds after Fury left the sound of a motorcycle starting and running could be heard. Before Astrid could ponder on that, Ruffnut closed her phone saying " And thats a wrap, such amazing memories"

" Yeah but now lets go home before they decide to make more of them" Astrid said guiding the guys to the car and letting Ruffnut pay for the Tattoos. With the guys money of course

It was now 3 am and Astrid knew she had at least more 7 hours before she had her class. She just doubt it that she would sleep for that period of time.

Another thought came to her mind ' What did Hiccup do tonight'

WITH HICCUP

As he was preparing to go to bed, the last thought that came to his mind was ' revenge is a very colorful plate'

And it's donne. Please tell me what do you thought of it

Next chapter . Chapter 7 - the morning after

How will Snotlout and Fishlegs react to their new SPECIAL tattoos.

Will Astrid find what Hiccup did the previous night ?

Will Hiccup's secret remain one or will a curious girl break the many walls our hero put for himself?

Find out on the next chapter

 **Ps : How did you like NIGHT FURY personality? I tried to make Hiccup more bold and badass.**

Sinaikai out


	7. Chapter 7- the morning after

And I'm back ! I'm sorry for the delay but I was spending some quality time with my family... My baby sister loves to play with me ...

Well without further ado... here's the new chapter . Hope you like it and please review

Chapter 7 - the morning after

NORMAL POV

The day in the sports dorm of Berk university was just starting to begin. The birds were singing as the football players were groaning too sleepy to get up.

The smell of pancakes and orange juice was muffled by the stronger odor of beer and vomit.

Yup just another day in the dorms.

Astrid was already up, mostly because of the fact that her bed was to hot for her to lay down. The young adult had helped her friend Ruffnut getting rid of the hangover, two pills, three bottles of water and a very big breakfast and the female twin was almost cured.

The boys... Were a different case ...

It was almost half past nine in the morning and no sound would leave their bedroom, except of course for the occasional groan.

Even if she wanted to just leave them there and suffer, she knew Fishlegs would not stop making her feel bad and tired with his constant whines if he found that she made him lose his class.

So against her demon side Astrid slowly opened the door of the boys room.

The sight that was revealed to her was one that she was going to keep in her mind for all eternity. Years into the future her grandchildren would laugh and roll on the ground when Astrid told them what she saw on that weird but funny morning.

Fishlegs was sleeping on his stomach, with only his head and arms on the bed, the rest of his body was on the floor. Now even though that was a funny sight that was not what made Astrid smirk.

No, you see during the night, most likely, Fishlegs shirt had moved to up and his lower back was now exposed for every one to see. And in that lower back was a tattoo of a pink unicorn with sparkly wings and a banner that said 'Long live Elton John' . To top it of the background of the tattoo was the gay flag.

Astrid almost fall to the ground laughing but stop before she woke them up. That was love impossible and the young woman did fall off, when she saw Snotlout's bare chest.

He was on the ground sleeping while using some sport bag as a teddy bear. Once again this funny sight wasn't what made Astrid howl with laugh.,

No it was the the fairy tattoo he had on his chest.

It look like a normal male fairy if it wasn't for it salmon butterfly wings and the flower pattern pants and shirt it had. This tattoo also had a banner this one said ' can you help me ? I lost my magic pounder'. To top it of the fairy had and arrow which was pointing to Snotlout's private parts.

Not able to stop laughing Astrid attracted a curious Ruffnut that upon the sight also started to laugh.

This of course woke up Tuffnut, mostly because he kind of had a natural instinct for stupid things.

Looking at his sister with an odd face, he asked " Did ya smoke without me? And did you convince Astrid to join? "

Ruffnut barely succeed to point to the still sleeping boys while rolling on the floor and mumbling ' My tummy hurts' now and then

Adverting his eyes to where his sister was pointing, Tuffnut let put a yell " Oh my almighty god this is gold !"

Running to grab his phone the male twin started to snap multiple pictures.

All of that sounds combined made the remaining boys wake up. When they saw their friends laughing as if the world was about to end, they asked at the same time " What's going on?"

This just made Astrid and the twins laugh more. Finally after five minutes Astrid got up from the ground and said " Nice tattoos guys didn't know you had it in you guys"

Fishlegs and Snotlout remembering some parts of yesterday night, turned their head towards the place where they had made the tattoos.

" WHAT A FUCK!" " WHAT THE HELL" were their answers

And so it began one more strange morning in the sports dorm

WITH HICCUP

Worrying for his owner, toothless the amazing dog took upon himself to wake up Hiccup. Looking at the sleeping form of the young male on the bed, Toothless started to shake his tail while softly growling. Seeing it wasn't enough, the loyal dog retreat two steps before launching himself on top of the bed and waking up Hiccup.

" Really buddy your idea of a normal wake up call is to jump me in my sleep? Don't you think I deserve a dinner first?" Sarcastically asked Hiccup while rubbing his eyes. Checking the clock he saw he still had another hour before his first class which was at 10:30. ' Damn I overslept' Hiccup thought

Grabbing a clean pair of grey pants and a black shirt with a green skull on it, plus a pair of socks and boxers, Hiccup made his way to the bathroom.

The shower didn't take long, as to why it didn't well you can blame toothless and his hungry howling for that.

Cooking breakfast for him and Toothless, the dog loved meat pancakes, Hiccup took a moment to remember the previous night.

With all the work he had, the young male had made quite a few extra bucks. Almost an entire month pay in only a night of work.

'But to see and make Fishlegs and Snotlout's tattoos now that was priceless' thought Hiccup

In fact Hiccup would bet his life that right now the two poor males were now freaking out, most likely like two teenage girls that had for the first time their period.

But alas even if he couldn't see their reactions, Hiccup still had a silly look of mix happiness and pride. He had in a way revenge himself for all the embarrassment he had suffer.

And compared to that a month with a stupid tattoo was nothing. ' NO sex for them I guess'

Even if that scenery was the most likely to happen. It wouldn't be a surprise if Snotlout tried to engage the trivial quest of sex, even with that stupid tattoo.

If that happened, then all that Hiccup could dream was that somehow he gained the power of to transform into a fly and to see the whole event.

With a lot of luck the girl would slap Snotlout so hard that the hand print would still be there the day after.

'Oh well I guy can dream' Hiccup sigh before leaving the house, not before petting Toothless .

WITH ASTRID

After laughing for another ten minutes and helping Ruffnut recording Fishlegs and Snotlout freaking out show, it was now 10:00 am and Astrid and the gang were leaving the dorms, they decided to eat breakfast at the college canteen.

On their way there Astrid saw a familiar motorcycle parking. " Hey guys I need to do something really quick, meet you guys later"

Snotlout was about to say something when Ruffnut beat him to it " If by something you mean that hot guy on the motorcycle, then all I have to say is go get him girl" the wolf whistle that follow her statement reach Hiccup, who turned his head to see Astrid walking toward him.

Deciding to not remove his helmet, a part of him thought Astrid wouldn't want the gang to see them, Hiccup just crossed his arms and lean on the motorcycle.

' And there he goes behaving like a badass' thought Astrid trying to get rid of the blush that was trying to appear on her cheeks.

When she finally made her way to the boy's side, she punched him on the shoulder.

" Well good morning to you too, Astrid. What was that for?" Hiccup asked while rubbing his shoulder, that was going to leave a mark.

" For making me walk here instead of you walking to me" smugly Astrid said while adding in her head ' And for almost making me blush I'm public'

Hiccup just let out a light chuckle " I'm sorry I didn't know you want me there with the rest of the gang"

" Stop being a smart ass you just didn't want to talk to them"

" You know me so well... Yup I don't want to be noticed and hangin out with you guys kind of does that"

" Give me one more lie and I will punch you again " threaten Astrid

Letting out a sigh Hiccup said " you know the reason why... Look Astrid I moved on okay ? I don't feel mad at them anymore but I'm not ready to make peace with them"

" But can you at least try ?"

In that moment it was like Hiccup was back at the tattoo shop, behind his mask, protected from the world. With a voice full seriousness he said " NO, I will not try at least not in the small time future. I just hope I don't have to stop trying with you"

Astrid felt as if someone stab her with a rusty knife on her heart. That voice send chills down her spine, and not the good kind of chills, no the kind that said ' I'm not joking try to defy me and someone will suffer'. She could say she was a little scared of Hiccup now. Trying to steady her voice she said " Did you just threaten me ? Why I was just trying to help"

" Astrid did I ask you for help? No I didn't, so maybe I don't need it or I simply don't want it"

Just then the bell rang. Letting out this time a frustrated sigh and rubbing his hair, Hiccup said " Look I'm sorry... It's just that you don't understand what I been through Astrid... And the thruth is that I don't want to go back, like ever . So if you excuse me, I have a class now"

Finally finding her voice Astrid said " Pick me up at the dorms at 15:30"

" Wait... what?" Asked a confused and surprised Hiccup

" I want to understand you, but we don't have time to do it now so I'm making sure we have time" said Astrid returning to her dominant self

" Okay ... Why not yeah sure..."

" Good" and with that Astrid left Hiccup standing frozen on his spot

His last thoughts before going to class where ' And that's why I never had a girlfriend'

WITH ASTRID

It was now her sports science class, and even though the stuff they were learning was kind of fun, Astrid could keep focus.

All of her mind was occupied with though related to Hiccup.

She knew he had a bad childhood, but she never thought it had been that bad. ' I mean it was as if I had a gun pointed to his head' she thought ' What the hell had they done to him?'

Well there ws only I way to found out... She would have to ask

And its done ... Hope you liked

Tell me what you thought ...

I know I made their relationship kind of slow down but it is all for a purpose...

Next chapter . Chapter 8 - laying all out


	8. Chapter 8 - Laying all out

Finally I finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I just want to thank all of the people that took there time to write a review or to click in favorite. You guys are the best.

Another thing... I know I have a couple of misspelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese and sometimes it just happens. So I apologize for the future errors

Now on to the story ...

Chapter 8 - Laying all out

NORMAL POV

After spending the last two hours learning about imagine numbers and various methods on how to solve equations, Henry Horrendous had reach a truth... Women were a lot more complicated than advanced mathematics.

He still didn't know how Astrid had convinced him to meet her today.

It was now Friday and even though he had seen her for the first time in more than a year on Monday, he felt has if they had been inseparable friends for a lot more time than that.

Life was truly getting harder and stranger each day.

A quick message from ghost made him remember that he still needed to buy a gift for Elf. Hiccup couldn't decide on what to buy, maybe something that had to do with rock... He let that thought run wild in his head, right now he had to go to his physics class.

Funny thing though, the class was on the other side of the university which meant Hiccup had to walk through the gym to reach his next class on time.

As he was walking the loud sound of a whistle made his hears burn. Looking at the field he saw track team training plus the football team doing some kind of throwing exercises.

For a moment he stop walking and his eyes fell on the running form of Astrid.

Hiccup was never a sports fan, in fact he didn't understand most of the games, but looking at the way Astrid run he was absolutely sure abe was perfect in what she was doing. She looked like she was running in th air, her hair flouting sweetly on her back. The artistic side of Hiccup couldn't help but see a pair of wings growing out of her back, they were golden just like her hair but with little strings of red on them. Her face was mixture of fun and determination.

Hiccup had almost forgotten the little argument they had in the morning when she locked eyes with him. Like on those oh so cheesy moments on romance novels, time seemed to stop only if for a brief minute or two.

But as usual something had to ruin everything. The sound of a projectile ripping the air made Hiccup break the stare of. Looking up he saw a football ball coming his way...

The ball made contact with his stomach, however Hiccup didn't moved, he simply bend over to picked the ball, before throwing the ball back at the team.

He noticed Snotlout's disapproving look, giving away the fact that it had been him the culprit all along.

Ignoring the urge to make a sarcastic remark, Hiccup just stole one last look at Astrid before resuming his walk.

WITH ASTRID

Training had ended half an hour after Hiccup left. Astrid had seen Snotlout little prank and she didn't like it one bit. She was about to march to his side and give him a beating, when she saw Hiccup brushing of th assault like it had been a thrown made by a little kid. She couldn't help but admire the way he so casually thrown the ball back, with a almost bored look on his face. Honestly wise he look like a freaking bad boy, and Astrid didn't like it how that made her feel... Not one bit.

This Hiccup was a lot different than high school Hiccup. He was more confident and assertive. He had this lay back attitude but with the still ever present sarcasm. The way he just ignored the other boys bravado and alpha male atitude made him even cooler to Astrid.

The sly comments her friends made about the ' Hot loner' as Hiccup had been nicknamed, made Astrid realize that she wasn't the only one to notice the new improved Henry. A strange green feeling started to rise on her stomach.

She was finishing getting dressed up, when Ruffnut said " Hey Astrid that guy on the field was the same guy that you went to talk wasn't it? Ya know the hot biker"

Not giving much information Astrid just nodded

" You know you will have some competition... The guy has an mysterious aura around him and chicks dig that"

" Well I'm not interested in him, plus I know for a fact that he isn't looking for a hook up" replied Astrid as she and Ruff left the changing rooms

" Okay but you got to tell me where did you meet him?"

" Sorry but he made me promise not to tell. He is very private guy" was the lie that Astrid came up with.

" OMG is he a vampire? Are you is mate ? Are you going to fake your death? Can I help?"

" Okay first WTF? This is not twilight okay? Second he is not a vampire and no I'm not taking my death"

" Who is faking whose death, and can I help" came the voice of Tuffnut, behind him was Snotlout and Fishlegs

" Astrid is faking her death so she can live forever with that hot guy on the motorcycle that is actually a vampire" casually said Ruffnut

" You guys are crazy ! He is not a vampire and I'm not faking my death period!" Frustrated said Astrid

" I believe in you Astrid the chances a vampire choose you as a mate are very small..." Said Fishlegs

" Ugh not you too" said a now becoming mad Astrid

" I don't care who he is . I don't like him" said Snotlout

Hearing his voice made Astrid became even more enraged " Oh I figured out that when you throw that ball at him" looking very menacingly at him she said " Do that again and I will be the one to deliver the punishment to you, got it Snot"

" Hmm yyeeess assstriidd" stuttering Snotlout said

" Good" was all Astrid said before walking to her next class

WITH HICCUP

Wednesday was one of Hiccup's favorite day mostly because he only had classes in the morning.

After leaving the campus Hiccup stop on his house to pick up toothless before driving to the tattoo shop. Today was slow day so he could just seat and relax while occasionally drawing something.

Toothless was enjoying this time away from home, the guys love to pet him and Mira, who was Elf's girlfriend, love to cuddle with the big dog while taking multiple pictures.

Hiccup was glad she was here today, because he needed female advice.

" Hey Mira"

" Hey Hic" said Mira. She was about the same height as Henry just two inches shorter. Her hair was white silver with two bags of red that rest on each side of her cheeks. Her eyes were forest green just like Hiccup. She hada slender figure and to many men she was beautiful. To Hiccup she was to much of an older sister for him to have any kind of attraction. She was 3 year older than him. She and Elf had been dating for almost six years. Hiccup and the rest of the guys were just waiting for Elf to propose.

" Look can you maybe give me some advice" nervously said Hiccup

" Okay who is she ?" Calmly said Mira while stopping petting toothless

" Wait how did you know?"

" Oh please you only get that nervous when talking about something you don't have control on. I figure that since you are asking me for advice it has to bea girl. So who is she ?"

" Well you don't know her, she was one of the people that mad fun of me ... I mean she didn't do anything but she also didn't try to stop it"

" Let me guess and now she wants to make up for the lost time, and you think she is just doing it to not feel guilty anymore"

" Yeah I guess, plus when I was younger I kind of had a big crush on her"

" And now you are afraid of being friends with her couse you don't want to end up getting hurt again"

" Yup but at the same time I kind of want to open my self to her. We are meeting in like an hour, she told me I need to tell her about my past cause se wants to understand me"

" And you are afraid to open up?"

" Hmm yes"

" Look you don't need to tell her everything at once, we are people not books that other people can read as they please. If you are not comfortable tell her that, if she still want to be friends with you she will understand you decision"

" I guess you are right. Thanks Mira" a now smiling Hiccup said

" No problem, anything for my little bro"

" I guess I better go and get ready for the meeting"

" Yeah yeah just make sure you follow your heart cause your head is messed up"

" Yeah stop making fun of my amazing genius. Come on Toothless time to go home" with that Hiccup left the shop.

WITH ASTRID

It was now 15:35 which meant Hiccup was late. That thought made Astrid mad for some reason... ' What if he doesn't come? Oh he better come or I will kill him' thought Astrid

The girls including Ruffnut had all gone to the ' Republic' a bar that was used mostly by the sports students. You could drink and play games while still being close to the campus. Astrid figured that the boys would also go there when his classes were over.

Ruff had try to convince Astrid to go, but Astrid said she had more important things to do. That was a good cover up because Astrid didn't usually liked to go there anyway.

Just then the sound of a motorcycle made Astrid heart jump for some reason.

She noticed that Hiccup had brought another helmet this time. Her inner self was jealousy wondering why did he needed another helmet...

" Hey are you coming or not?" Asked Hiccup

Climbing on the motorcycle Astrid said while putting the helmet on." You are late"

" Hmm sorry I guess I am ..."

" What your excuse?"

" Hmm I rather not tell"

" Why ?"

" Cause its embarrassing..."

" Well if you don't tell me I will just assume the worst"

" And that would be what? " curiously asked Henry

" That you couldn't find your clothes after you and your girlfriend fucked" Astrid didn't know why she say that , but she was slightly afraid of the answer

Hiccup almost crashed against a tree when he heard what Astrid said. " What no! That's not what happened. And for your information I don't have a girlfriend, never had one actually"

That made Astrid smile for some reason yet again " Wait are you a virgin then?"

" Hmm no..."

" But you just said you never had a girlfriend" now Astrid was becoming confused

" Ever heard about one night stands ?"

" What you are kidding right?"

" No why ?"

" It's just that you don't seem like the type of guy that only wants a girl for sex"

" And I'm not. Believe it or not but the few times that happened it was usually the girl that jump me"

" For some reason I don't find that hard to believe" mumble Astrid

" What di you say?" Asked Hiccup

" Nothing forget it. So you never dated?"

" Well I did dated a couple of times but that usually ended after two weeks"

" Why ?"

" I don't know... I guess I didn't feel any spark"

" Okay I think I understand"

" Hey we are arriving at the café so we can continue the conversation there okay "

They arrived at the café and receive greetings from Dwarf and Marci. After asking the same as last time, they went to seat on the same spot.

After a couple of minutes Marci came with their orders. " I hope you like it"

" We definitely will thanks Marci" said Hiccup while Astrid nodded and smiled

After Marci left Hiccup asked " And what about you? What is you romance story ?"

" Well I guess I dated a couple of guys too, had like two hook ups I blame the alcohol for that. I'm single for about two months now"

" Okay then I guess it's your turn to ask a question"

" I thought you were going to tell me about your past"

" And I am but I'm not ready to tell you everything so you will just have to ask me what you want to know, and if I feel like I can answer I will"

" Okay that seems fair... First question did you had any friends in high school?"

" Nope I thought I had Fishlegs but he betrayed me" said Hiccup with a cold voice

" Do you have now?"

" Yes I have"

" Do I know them ?"

" Well you kind of do but jot directly"

" What do you mean?"

" I rather not answer that one"

" Okay then did you ever end up in the hospital because of bulling"

" yes"

" More than five"

" yes" Hiccup was acting just like a robot and that was scaring Astrid

" Was is ever serious ?"

" Next question please"

" Do you work?"

" Yes "

" Where?"

Hiccup was about to ask Astrid to skip to another question when he felt a strange pull on his chest. ' Maybe I should say the truth? It's not as if she will say anything, right?'

Letting out a sigh Hiccup say " Please keep this to yourself, only a few people know this"

" I promise I won't say anything"

" I work at a tattoo shop"

And its done stay tune for next chapter. Chapter 9 - You have how many tattoos?

What will happen? Will Astrid keep the secret? Will she even believe in Hiccup?

All the answers on the next chapter

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOR

Sinaikai out


	9. Chapter 9 - You have how many tattoos?

And the day after another chapter... I'm in the mood to write none stop. Who know if tomorrow there is another...

You will have to wait and see... But reviews do make me write faster...

Chapter 9 - You have how many tattoos?

PREVIOUSLY

 _Letting out a sigh Hiccup say " Please keep this to yourself, only a few people know this"_

 _" I promise I won't say anything"_

 _" I work at a tattoo shop"_

NOW

" You What ! Okay... that was funny but seriously you are joking right ?" Asked a very surprised Astrid

" Hmm ... No not really. I'm really a tattoo artist" said Hiccup while rubbing is neck

" But you don't seem like the usual ... I mean you don't have any tattoos" tried to reasoned Astrid

" Actually I have a couple of tattoos" awkwardly said Hiccup

" You do but where? How many ?" Astrid was really curious, she couldn't picture Hiccup with a tattoo much less more than one

" Well I have the Valhalla symbol on my right arm, my back has multiple tattoos that only work together, I also have one on my chest and lastly I have on both of my arms two kind of bracelets but they are actually viking runes. So I guess I have a total of 15 tattoos" finish Hiccup

On impulse Astrid grabbed Hiccup's sleeve and pull it up. Just like he had said there was a tattoo of a bracelet or what seemed like one.

" No way you are realm serious"

" Of course I am, I guess because I always wore long sleeves you can't really see them"

" Yeah you are right but... Wait where do you work ?" Questioned Astrid

Hiccup start to nervously laugh " Well ... Funny thing, I work at Dragon's Den ..."

" Wait a second ... Holly shit it was you wasn't it" said Astrid while appointing a finger at Hiccup

" I don't know what you are talking about " said Hiccup faking innocence

" Don't lie to me, you are fury aren't you ! I know he sounded familiar" finally said Astrid

Letting out a sigh Hiccup said " Yeah you are right my nickname is Night fury, but please Astrid you have to promise not to tell that to anyone"

" Don't worry I won't. But seriously that tattoo you made on Snotlout its so funny" chuckled Astrid

" You can say it was my little revenge " smirked Hiccup

Astrid couldn't help but blush a tinny blush seeing Hiccup smirk. Finishing her food she said " So how long do you have this oh so secret life"

" For about three years, Elf the owner made me a proposal I could refuse. I only work that part time though" also finishing his food and drinking the last bit of his juice Henry said

" Do all of the guys have nicknames?"

" Yeah it's mostly to keep up a certain mystery around the shop. In my case its also so my father doesn't finds out"

" So you haven't told your parents ?" Asked Astrid even though she already had an answer

" No I didn't. You know how my dad is, he would allow me to do what I like. I was never the perfect son for him" sadly said Hiccup

" Yeah he can be a little single minded, but I think that with time he can learn to accept your choices" carefully said Astrid

" I don't believe it, but thanks for the kind words" letting out a small laugh Hiccup continue " Plus the minute I'm finish with college I will leave this place"

" Really so you don't see yourself in Berk ?"

" Not really... The truth is that my childhood memories in Berk aren't the best and I don't want to live like that forever"

" I guess I can understand... "

Noticing the sad mood Hiccup tried to change it " Wanna see me making a fool of myself?"

" And how would you do that?" Asked an amused Astrid

" I will be right back" said Hiccup leaving the both

Astrid watched him walk up to Dwarf. The grin the big guy had was almost contagious and his booming voice made the rest of the customers that were on the café turn their heads towards him. " My friends I just got informed that we have a brave guy that wants to show us how much rock he has"

After he said that the lights on the small stage light up and the figure of Hiccup holding a microphone appeared.

" Now give a 'Hell yeah!' For my buddy Hiccup !"

The almost twenty people started shooting and clapping, they were all regulars it seemed

Before Astrid could think more the song started to play

Then the voice of Hiccup was heard .

 _Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

 _I just follow your scent_

 _You can't just follow my smile_

 _Your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

 _They cutting me to the bone_

 _Nothing left to leave behind_

 _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_

 _I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_

 _This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_

 _You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

Hiccup's voice was slight rough when he sang which gave him a more rock and roll tone. Astrid couldn't almost believe in what she was hearing right now

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me_

During the chorus almost everyone started to sing with Hiccup

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_

 _Frame me up on your walls, to keep me out of trouble_

 _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_

 _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation_

 _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_

 _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_

 _Too many sharks and not enough blood in the waves_

 _You know I give my lover a four letter name_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

Hiccup was starting to really feel the music and to Astrid his voice was almost hypnotic.

He must have felt really the groove cause he took of his jacket leaving him in his shirt. Because of that Astrid could see the tattoos on his arms and the only words that she could find to describe this side of Hiccup was ' beautiful and so damn sexy' .

Getting up from her seat she walked next to the stage and started to swing her hips. Marci and a couple of slight older girls joined her.

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

" You have to come here with Hic more often it has been a long time since he sang" said Marci

" It's the first time I seen him do this. I didn't know he had such an amazing voice" Astrid said

One of the other girls said " Well if he choose to show you this you must be special. Now coe and sing with us"

Not finding any reason to say no, Astrid started to sing along the song. Waving at Hiccup as she did so.

Hiccup saw her and waved also, smirking as he started to sing stronger.

 _You're second hand smoke_

 _You're second hand smoke_

 _I breath you in, but honey I don't know_

 _What you're doing to me_

 _Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_

 _Tryna say live, live and let live_

 _I'm no good good, admit to this_

 _Second is yours, mi amour_

 _I'm coming for you, and I'm making war_

If you were to enter the café now you would see that the twenty people were now forty. Friends had call friends and if a video wasn't being made was because they knew that what happen in the CAFÉ stayed in the CAFÉ.

 _I still love the way you hurt m_ e,

 _It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way_

In the end Hiccup made a vow and the small crowd went will screaming and clapping. Another guy step in his place and started a song from ACDC - TNT.

Hiccup walked to Astrid and asked " So what did ya think"

Astrid jump on Hiccup and against all her instincts hugged him. " That was awesome we need to do this again"

" Yeah why not" said Hiccup, then he remember something" Look are you free this Friday night?"

Astrid stopped the hug and looked at Hiccup in a funny way " Why are you asking me that"

Realizing that what he said could be seen in another way, Hiccup quickly said " Not as a date, but my friend is celebrating is birthday and we are all going to a nearby bar to party, do ya wanna come"

Astrid thought for a while and then said " Yeah way not, it would be a good way for me to get to know you better"

" Same here. Now lets go it's almost six and I got to go to work at seven"

" Okay then"

Exiting the café, the two friends left with their minds now clear and their bond stronger.

*******************""**************

And its done hope ya like it.

Next chapter . Chapter 10 -Friday Fever

Tell me what ya think of it and what do you expect to happen with the story.

Plus I have a question - do you want in the future to see Hiccup stand up to Snotlout?

Tell me your answer

Sinaikai out


	10. Chapter 10 - Friday Fever

I'm so sorry for the delay... In my defense I had a camping trip and I didn't feel like writing.

I apologize if for some miracle you missed my story. Now I just want to say that I will not give up on it, that's not how I am, so maybe I will sometimes take more than one week but never stop, that I can promise.

 **This chapter will be bigger than the others, mostly because I feel the need to right all at once**.

Now without further ado here is the new chapter

Chapter 10 -Friday Fever

NORMAL POV

Thursday passed very quick for Hiccup, having finally found a present to give Elf on is birthday and getting finished with his homework for the weekend, the son of Stoick was now texting Shadow while listening to his physics teacher.

From: Night Fury

To: Shadow

So where is the party ? You said a bar but you didn't tell me which...

Seconds after he had an answer

From: Shadow

To: Night Fury

Morning to you too... You do know its only eight am! Whatever we were thinking on going to a new bar that open up, its called ' Fall out' or something. After that we were thinking going to the Dwarf's bar to sing happy birthday

After thinking on what should he do Hiccup wrote

From: Night Fury

To: Shadow

That sounds cool... Do you mind if I bring a friend of mine ?

Hiccup knew he would regret writing that for the rest of his life

From: Shadow

To: Night Fury

Does little Hiccup have a girlfriend? Yeah sure you can bring your 'friend' just make sure she is cool to party... You will have to probably tell her to pack some clothes... You know how last year party ended

' Yeah I do' thought Hiccup with a slightly fearful face. He still couldn't believe or understand for that matter, how the hell did they end up waking up on top of Berk's mountain.

He himself couldn't remember how you did he wake up next to a girl he didn't remember meeting... Oh well strange things happened end of story.

From: Night Fury

To: Shadow

You are right I will do that... So meeting at the tattoo shop or at the bar ?

From: Shadow

To: Night Fury

At the bar I will give you the directions. Be there at nine pm.

After receiving the directions to the bar, Hiccup heard the bell ring meaning that the class was over. Thanks to his amazing skills of managing to do more than one thing at the time, Hiccup still finished his work and taking notes while talking to Shadow.

Right now Hiccup had to find Astrid to tell her the plans for tonight.

He could text her but for some reason he wanted to see her. They haven't see the other since Wednesday, and Hiccup was feeling a strange feeling of missing her. ' weird' he thought .

Figuring Astrid should be near the sports gym, Hiccup started to walk towards there. Feeling insecure Hiccup looked at what he was wearing.

Black semi- ripped jeans and green shirt with the logo of Fall Out Boy band. He had yet another black leather jacket covering him. Some sneakers that had seen better days and two chain bracelets around his arms. On his head he had an simple grey cap that covered almost all of his hair, except for a couple of locks on forehead and next to his hears.

Another thing that was different in Hiccup was that thanks to having to had to work yesterday night and to drink Horn's mysterious cocktails, the young adult now had an powerful hangover. Because of that Hiccup now had a pair of dark green sunglasses on. The pills had help to get rid of the headache, but not the black rings around Hiccup's eyes.

Passing his hand throw his chin, Hiccup felt a couple of hairs there. ' And that's what happens when you don't shave for a week and a half' Hiccup thought. It appears he now had a little beard growing on his chin. ' Bah I will deal with that later, now why the hell were those girls looking at me'

It was true passing through the hallways, Hiccup was the objective of a small amount of gossip by the girls he passed. Maybe it was the fact that with all that clothing that didn't recognize him, maybe it was the fact that he let out a loner vibe that girls for some reason liked.

Whatever it was Hiccup didn't like to be the center of anyone's attention.

Trying to became invisible, Hiccup stuck to the walls and started to walk faster. After awhile of not succeeding finding Astrid, Hiccup decided to ask a couple of girls, they had the college uniform of the female soccer team on, so he thought they should know where Astrid was.

Walking towards then Hiccup lift his hand in hello gesture. " Hey do any of you know where I can find Astrid ?"

A girl with chocolate brown hair step up and said " Hmm yeah we just got of practice so she should still be in the showers or something"

Smiling a tiny smile Hiccup said " Thanks a lot" and with that he left not waiting for any kind of reply.

Pity for if he had stayed a little while he would have heard one of them whispering to the others " Did a hot guy just said he was going to find Astrid in the showers ?"

Finally finding the locker room for the girls Hiccup decided to just wait for Astrid to come out. Laying against the wall Hiccup just took out is phone before starting to mess with it.

After a while a girl come out, unfortunately it wasn't Astrid, but yet another brown haired girl.

This one was definitely more brave than the other cause she went immediately to Hiccup's side.

" Whatcha ya doing here sweetie ? Trying to spy on us ?" She had an over sweetie voice that couldn't help but make Hiccup frown upon hearing it.

Stopping messing with his phone Hiccup said " Not really I can assure you I'm not a pervert. I'm just waiting for someone"

" Really do I know her?"

" You should I think... Her name is Astrid do you know if she is still in there"

The face the girl made was similar to a deer caught in the highlights. Stuttering she said " Are you serious ? You do know Astrid hates fan boys?"

" Than thank god I'm not a fan boy"

" Okay if you are sure" after waiting for Hiccup to reply and after seeing nod, the girl just opened the door of the lockers a little before screaming " HEY ASTRID THERE IS A GUY HERE THAT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"

After a while a scream was heard " DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

" NOPE BUT HE IS CUTE"

" I DON'T CARE SAID THAT I SAID FOR HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF AND THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED"

The girl was about to said what Astrid had yelled to Hiccup when Hiccup's frown made her stop.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing ' did she just said fuck you indirectly to me?" He thought " Oh hell no..." Hiccup whispered.

Turning to the brown haired girl Hiccup said " Do you know a guy named Hiccup?"

Unsure the girl answered " yeah the nerd why?"

" Do you know me ?"

" No but I wouldn't mind correcting that..."

Ignoring the last part Hiccup stop before yelling. Now it could be the fact that he now knew no one recognized him like this or the fact that the headache was starting to come back and Hiccup was losing his patience. Whatever it was, it looked like Night Fury was high on steroids.

" ASTRID GET YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GIVE YOU A TRAMP STAMP

With Astrid

" ASTRID GET YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GIVE A TRAMP STAMP!"

Astrid could not believe what she was hearing. ' Was that Hiccup?' She thought

Trying to see if she was right she yelled " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAID THAT TO ME"

The answer was immediately " WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM SANTA?!"

" OH SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU"

" BUT YOU KNOW I LOVE THE WAY YOU HURT ME. YOU KNOW IT'S IRRESISTIBLE"

That proved it with a another yelled Astrid said " I'M COMING JUST CALM YOUR HORSES"

" YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES"

ASTRID POV

' I don't know what is wrong with Hiccup but no one bosses me around' thought Astrid

" I'M GLAD YOU LIKE PAIN! CAUSE IN TEN MINUTES YOU WILL FEEL IT"

After that there wasn't anymore shouting. Elena the girl who had first told me about Hiccup entered again. Looking at me she said " Who is that guy?"

Not giving away Hiccup's identity I said " None of your concern"

Ruff hearing my tone quickly joined the conversation " Is he hot Elena ?"

I was not expecting the blush that came on Elena's cheeks, nor did I like it .

" Oh he is definitely hot. Mysterious kind of hot, his clothes scream bad boy, he had a cap and sunglasses so I couldn't see much, but damn was he fine" Elena said

" And those are always the best" grinning said Ruffnut

" What do you mean?" I ask her

" I mean if I guy screams hot when he is all covered up. Then imagine when he is naked" she said licking her lips

" Okay I'm going out of here before you decide to go and rape him"

" That's not a bad idea but I am coming with you too see who the hell is this guy" Ruffnut said

Not giving a damn about Ruffnut right now I just nodded before exiting the lockers room. Elena followed us maybe also curious.

The first thing I saw was Hiccup laying against the wall and playing with his phone. After eyeing him up and down I understand what Elena was saying.

This was not how Hiccup usually dresses so something must be wrong or different... I was about to talk when Hiccup said in very grave and serious voice " Can we talk now" looking at my friends he said " Alone"

Damn he sounds tired, maybe his ' I don't have patience' attitude is because of that. I was about to answer when once again I was interrupted, this time by Ruffnut

" So do you have a name or can I make one for you ?"

Hiccup just smirked " Astrid said you called me hot biker so I don't mind the nicknames you came up with"

Oh yeah I forgot I told him that.

" You are the biker ? Damn you look different, still hot but different" Ruff said bluntly, she always did have a way with words

" Yeah I am the biker, but right now I have to talk to Astrid and its urgent"

I was starting to get worried when Ruffnut said " Well to bad we need to go to our next room and unless you lift her and carry her but of here I doubt you will get your alone talk"

Surprisingly Hiccup just smirked once more before saying with a smooth voice " Fine by me"

Next thing I know, I'm being lifted of the ground and laying on top of Hiccup's shoulder. His right arm around my waist. His left arm made a waving movement to Ruffnut and Elena who had very astonished looks on her faces.

I only heard Hiccup saying " It was a pleasure to talk to you girls" before I felt him start walking

Thanks to the gods there wasn't no one on the hallways to see me in this uncool way.

Finding my voice I said " What on earth is wrong with you today? Did you forgot to take your pills"

" Hangover" is all that he says and I know its enough

" Can you put me down now ?" I ask nicely

" Politeness doesn't look good on you " he says not letting me go

" Okay then... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third if you don't let me down this instant I will kill you"

Letting me down he says " Now that's better"

I punched him in the shoulder but he doesn't react " Damn how much did drink ?"

" More that I should"

" No shit... So what do you want with me ?"

" Remember the party I told you about?"

" Yeah I remember it's today why ?"

" Well I just want to tell you that I will pick you up at eight and half and that you should bring a change of clothes maybe a bikini"

" What why?" Was this suppose to be a party in a bar or something

" Well every year things tend to get slightly weird and its always good to be prepared"

" How weird " I ask

" WEIRD" is all what he says

Trying to change the subject I say " Are you trying to grow a beard ?"

He lifts his hand towards his chin before saying " I kind of forgot to shave... Do you like it"

Trying to sound indifferent I said " yeah sure I don't mind"

" Okay... Who knows maybe I will let a Viking beard grow" Hiccup says chuckling

I couldn't help but laugh at that " Yeah the amazing and fearless Viking Hiccup"

" It's a good name isn't it " he says letting out a yawn

" Damn you are really tired aren't ya ?" I ask

He just nods letting out another yawn

" Shouldn't you go to sleep then ? You will be too tired to party tonight if you don't " I tried to convince him gently

" Thanks for your concern Astrid but I just have one more class and then I am of to sleep "

" You better or I will punch you again " I smile at him and he returns it

Remembering something I slowly smirk while grabbing Hiccup's shoulder " what was that about you making me a tramp stamp ?"

He starts to stutter and I ca help the evil glare that appears on my face...

WITH HICCUP

After escaping from Astrid wrath and finally getting some sleep, I felt ready to what could only be a grew even I strange party ...

Looking at the clock I saw I still had almost an hour before I had to pick up Astrid.

Going to the bathroom I took a bath while Toothless looked at me with a weird face.

" What ?" I asked . My dog only blinked once before settling down on the carpet with his head to the side

" Sometimes I think you fell before I found you with your head" I mumble while looking at the silly picture of my dog playing with his tail " More than once "

Stepping out of the shower I look my self in the mirror, especially my top left arm. For quite some time I wanted to make another tattoo on myself and that spot was one of the easiest to do. The problem was that right now I didn't feel like anything in my life was worth of tattooing.

One thing all of my tattoos had in common was that they all represented something that has happened in my life... Having it be a feeling a memory or a dream ...

While looking for something to wear I let my mind drift to earlier today when no one but Astrid seemed to recognize me. Maybe I should I cap or sunglasses more often...

In the end I decided to wear black ripped jeans with a belt chain, a red ACDC shirt and my black with red stripes leather jacket. I put on some grey sneakers. I grab my red watch and my pair of black sunglasses just to mess with Astrid.

Grabbing my back with the extra clothes on it, I make sure I have enough money, toothless has enough food for at least four days, the house is not dirty and that I put at least a little bit of cologne.

I would dry my hair but the wind on the motorcycle will do that for me, and because my hair has always been a little wild I don't need to comb it .

Saying good bye to toothless and getting a loud bark in return I leave my house.

WITH ASTRID

"So you really don't want to go out today?" Asked me Ruffnut for the only god knows how much time.

" Again no I can't I got plans today " I answer while drying my hair

" What kind of plans ? And why the hell do you have a bag with clothes with ya" damn she noticed my bag ... Shit I was hoping Ruff didn't ask about that

" Well the friend that ask me to go out said that he didn't know what could happen and that I should be prepared"

Ruff just stood still like a freaking statue with her mouth hanging and her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Finally she said " IT'S A GUY! why didn't you tell me sooner! Go get him girl! And he made you pack ? Damn he must be an animal than... Wait its the hot biker ?"

When I didn't answer right way she started to laugh while grinning a crazy grin " Oh I knew it ! You like him ! Well yeah he is hot but what does he got that the other guys haven't?

" What? Excuse me what do you mean?" I ask and since when do I look like I like Hiccup!

" Oh don't look at me like that! I mean guys are always trying to get in your pants and you always say no. I'm just curious about what did this guy do to get in garden" that creepy smile didn't leave her face

" The hell are you talking about ! There is know evading any garden! We are just friends" I try to make her see reason

" Of course you are just friends... Who happen to like fucking each other while he is riding the bike"

I could not help the blush that reach my face " NO we are just friends FRIENDS! Okay ! He just invite me to his friends birthday. There will be no sex involved" I'm seeing red why does she think that ?

Lifting her hands in a surrender mode she says " Okay okay I believe you. So you are still in the market ?"

" Still in the market" I reply shortly while fixing my clothes

I decided to go with some tight ripped dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt that has a black tiger pattern on it. I have a couple of bracelets on my arms nothing much. I choose to let my hair down and to put only a little of make up.

I was about to get my purse when once again Ruffnut made me stop in my tracks

" So does that means that he is also in the market?"

" Why do you wanna know ? I thought you liked Fishlegs?" I ask confused

" And I do like Fish, I'm just asking cause the girls were talking about him and the fact that he was brave enough to mess with you "

After thinking of a way out I said " I guess he is in the market but he isn't looking for someone right now "

" How do you know ?"

" Cause he told me. He says he doesn't have time for a relationship right now"

" Who doesn't have time to fuck now ?" Came the voice of Snotlout

He and the rest of the boys stood next to the door looking at me and Ruffnut

" What the hell! What if we were naked !" I yelled

Discarding what I just say Ruffnut answers Snotlout " The hot biker that Astrid is going with to a party tonight" the way she understand makes me think of the way one talks about the weather

Snot looks at me before saying " You got a date ?"

" No its just a friends invitation"

" The hell it is ! The guy just wants into your pants!" He yells angry

" No he doesn't! And what is it to you ?"

" I don't like to share" he says with a smug smile

" Then I guess its good we aren't together!" I yelled what the fuck is happening in my room

Snotlout was about to shout another reply when my phone rang. But instead of picking it up Tuffnut did.

" This is Astrid phone what can I help you with ?" He asked in a very business voice

For some reason I just stood still in my spot. Later I would see that it was Fishlegs that was holding me in place.

" Yeah she is here...I don't know if... Of course I can tell her that ... No two minutes tops I think ... Good have a goodnight then ... Thank you ... Bye " when Tuffnut was finish he hand me my phone saying " A guy called and say he was waiting for you out side, I told him you would be there in two minutes ... Now you grab your purse and run out of here while I hold of Snotlout"

I just look at him surprised" Why are you doing this ?"

" Cause the guy promise to give me a free tattoo coupon and I really want to do a skull on my back" he says grinning

" Okay ... Thanks I guess"

" No prob now go on " he saying pushing me out of my room

When I am almost out of the dorms I heard Snotlout cursing loudly and I can help but smirk at that.

Stepping out I saw Hiccup on his motorcycle while he wad talking to someone on the phone.

Walking towards him I heard him talk " yeah sure we will be there... Yeah I know where that is Shadow told me... Yeah she knows ... No she is not a slut... How should I know ? I'm not her boyfriend... No we are just friends ... Stop bothering me... Fuck you ... Yeah I know you are a wimp ... Look I gotta go someone likes to eardrop and we need to move bow if we wont to reach the bar before you boyfriend... Yeah bye"

Turning to me he says " So are you getting in or not ?"

I punch him lightly on the shoulder before climbing on the bike. He gives me an helmet when I notice he doesn't have one. " why don't you have an helmet?"

" Cause I prefer it this way" he says nonchalantly

" But what if you have an accident?" I ask while he starts the bike

" Then I will have an accident" he says like it was no big deal

" Are you still suffering from hangover ? Cause you are being pretty stupid now " I say gripping him harder

" Not really I just don't care about the future anymore, I learn how to leave in the moment "

" So you don't have any dreams ?" I asked ' that's impossible everyone has a dream ' I thought

" I once had a long list of them but someone taught me that life is only two days and one of then is already over" the way he spoke was as if he was remembering someone but before I could ask more he stopped

" We are here" he says helping me with my helmet.

After fixing my hair I looked at the neon sign that was in front of me .

It had the words ' Fall Out' in dark red and the front of the bar was all painted in black giving the space a slight gothic look.

" This is the bar ?" I ask

" Yeah don't worry we can enter it even tho we are not twenty one yet" he says with a smile

" I wasn't worried about that, it would be the first time I entered a bar with permission" I say rather smugly

" Uau didn't know I was in the present of a rebel. My apologies" he says sarcastically

I punch him in the shoulder when a girl says " I didn't know you like it rough Hic"

The only word I could say to describe this girl was beautiful, she had a amazing body and a silver hair that scream mysterious. The girl paused her walking and looked at me before saying " Hi I'm Mira Elf's girlfriend and surrounded sister of the Hic here"

Her smile was so sweet that I could help but smile back " I'm Astrid Hiccup invite me "

" Oh sweetie I know who you are this guy couldn't stop talking about you"

Hiccup choose that time to make his presence know " Okay no more embarrassing your brother. You sound like I'm her stalker or something"

" Oh Hic let me dream, you are the only single of our group" the way she talked it was like she was scowling him

" Well I'm also the youngest "

" Well that didn't stop you from sleeping around !"

" The hell are talking about you sound like I'm some player!"

" If the shoe fits..."

" Really you know I never ask they are the ones that jump me !"

" Ever heard of the word no ?"

" Ever heard of the word nosey ?"

They keep arguing when a guy touched my shoulder, turning to him I sees that behind him are a group of at least sixteen people

" Hi you must be Astrid, I'm Hiccup's friend you can call me Shadow"

" Hi it's a nice to meet you"

He points to a small Pettit strawberry blond next to him " This is Lara my girlfriend"

I wave at her and she does the same.

He then points to a tall bald guy with a horn tattoo on his head and a brown haired girl with a piercing on her lip. " That is horns, I know you can guess why, and his girlfriend Priya."

That both wave at me and smile. I do the same.

Next he points to a guy with bright blond hair and blue eyes, next to him is a girl with dark blue hair and the sweets smile I ever seen. " Those are German and his girlfriend Ashley"

I smile at them and German says a quite ' what's up' while Ashley just gives me a smile.

" Moving on we have devil and Vanessa" Shadow point to a talk white as hell guy and a petit brunet. I didn't get why his name was devil until I saw his eyes, they were red. ' so he must bean albino'

Next shadow points to two guys with brown hair and a lot of piercings and two blond girls " This are the twins, Spike and Knife and they girlfriends also twins Marian and Kaila"

They smile and grin at me and I do the same

" Moving on we have Tank and Rina" he points to a big chubby guy with different tattoos and a tall slender dark brown haired girl.

Tank smiles and says " Nice to meet ya " and Rina also says "its a pleasure to meet you Astrid"

I smile and wave at them saying " Same here"

" Lastly we have scorpion and Valerie" he says pointing to a gay with onyx eyes and black and red hair, he had of course a scorpion tattoo on his arm and neck, next to him was a beautiful black haired girl with white skin and green eyes.

Scorpion smirks and says " sup little girl" . Valerie scowls at him but smiles at me " Don't mind him he just likes to scare people"

I also smirk and say " don't worry he wasn't doing a good job "

Next thing I know there is a loud voice coming from a guy I recognize from when the group went to the tattoo shop.

" Names Elf" he says

" I know you from the tattoo shop, happy birthday" I say when I see the sticker he has with a skull and the words ' one more year on earth, one less year for the grave'

" Thanks. Now maybe we should try and break Hiccup and Mira apart" he says pointing to Hiccup who is stills arguing with Mira

" So what if I don't get married you are not my mom !"

" So help me god you will give children to spoil"

" You do know you have other friends and they are already in a relationship?"

" I don't care... I want smart as hell niece's"

" So now it has to be a girl?"

" Of course I want ti have a boy so you will have to have a girl"

" Are you trying to make our future children get together?"

" Why of course"

" Hell no! My daughter wont marry your son!"

" Why not?"

" Cause my daughter wont ever get married period"

" So what she is going to became a nun ?"

" Got a problem with that?"

Finally Elf decides to intervene " Hey guys you should pro..."

He doesn't finish when Hiccup and Mira lol at him with the most scary glare I have ever seen. "WHAT!"

"Never mind" Elf says quietly

Looking at the rest of the group and seeing that no one was going to say anything I decided to intervene. Walking next Hiccup I slowly touch his shoulder, he turns to me with a glare but when he sees me he stops. " What is the problem?" He asks

" The problem is that you are making my head hurt, so just apologize to Mira and get this over with"

He just smiles a silly smile before saying to Mira " I'm sorry sis our kids can get married"

NORMAL POV

After that there was a collective yelled of " WHAT?"

Astrid look at the group before smiling innocently " What's wrong?"

Mira was the first to recover, turning to the other girls she said " Damn I like her already what do you guys think?'

" A girl who can shut up Hic is a girl that I approve" says Rina

" Hell yeah Astrid rocks" says Lara

" I approve of their relationship" said Valerie while the rest of the girls just nodded

Astrid was about argue with that when Hiccup cut her of " Guys we are not a couple ... We are just friends"

" Yeah right keep denying it buddy" Said shadow

" That's coming from the guy that took eleven months to ask his girlfriend out" Hiccup says sarcastically

" Oh shut up" a now mad Shadow says

" You know I'm right" Hiccup was about to argue more when he saw that Astrid was slightly shaking from the nights cold. Turning to Elf he says " So are we going to enter or not?"

" You are right Hiccup... LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED FUCKERS" Elf yelled at the top of his lungs

The group starts to enter the bar, but before Astrid could Hiccup leans on and whispers " You should have brought a coat"

" I'm not cold" she replies

" Yeah keep telling yourself that" Hiccup says smirking

" Oh shut up"

" What I'm not the one that will catch Friday night Fever" Hiccup says as they enter the bar

Who knows what the night has for them ?

And it's done finito ! Hope you like it and please review!

Next chapter . Chapter 11 - And the night goes on and on

Damn things are getting tricky ... But I love to get them even trickier

Sinaikai out


	11. Chapter 11 And the night goes on and on

Finally I'm back! Sorry for the delay but school is about to start and i need to get my shit together ...

So I hope you like it ... Please review and let me know your opinion . Now onto the story

Chapter 11 - And the night goes on and on

NORMAL POV

An hour after the group had enter the bar things were looking pretty heat up.

Astrid and the girls were on the dance floor, dancing and shaking as if the own it ! The DJ was turning up the beat but the girls could stop moving and being awesome while they were at it.

The guys and Hiccup were all seated next to the bar stools doing shot's games.

Hiccup had, to the surprised of Astrid, be dealing well with the licor winning two games so far...

Touching Mira's shoulder, Astrid asked " Hey, is it usual for Hiccup to drink that much"

Mira however just grinned and it was Rina who answer for her " Not really As, Hic doesn't usually drink nor does he like to go to bars "

" He could have fooled me with the amount that he has drank" Astrid said

" Yeah well our Hic has a very high tolerance for alcohol, I know him for almost three years now and I can count the times I have see him drunk with only my hand"

Seeing the strange and confused look on Astrid face, Mira decided to explain " You see As my little brother doesn't like to party mostly because he needs a very big amount of alcohol to enter that 'happy place' that we know as drunkenness. Its has been that way since forever"

"But he told me was with a hangover early today"

" Yeah they guys had an all night at work and instead of drinking water Hiccup drank special cocktails made from one of the guys, that shit is very powerful I can only drink like two" Mira said

" That's because you are a pussy I can drink at least four" came the voice of Priya who was Horns girlfriend

" Oh shut up Pry you just saying that cause you are Horns boyfriend! You probably have years of preparation..."

" I can still out drink you !" Yelled Priya

Astrid was trying to separate the two for killing each other, when the twins Marian and Kaila stop her.

" Let them be As they are always fighting but its just for fun" said Kaila

" Yeah its a bonding thing of hers" Marian said

" Ah okay then ... So any of you know how much does Hiccup have to drink before he is drunk of his ass?" A curious Astrid asked

" I think it depends of his mood but yesterday it took him thirteen of horns cocktails" answer Lara

" Damn and here I hoped to see him in embarrassing positions" chuckled Astrid

" Don't worry As until the night is over you will have a shit tone of stupid stuff against him and the rest of us " Laughed Rina

" True this night of the year is like a magnet for weird stuff." A smirking Ashley said " Remember last year ?"

And there was collective yelled of " HELL NO ! DO YOU ?"

" Of course not !" Ashley laughed

" So none of us remember anything of last year party ?" Before anyone could answer a deep voice sounded behind Astrid

" None of ever remembers Elf's birthday party. Is like a tradition"

Turning to the source of the voice Astrid came to found Hiccup next her a happy smile on his face

" So does that answer you question?" He asked

" Yeah it does. But now I have another one ... Why are you here ?" Astrid asked

Hiccup smile nervously before scratching his head " Well I am kind of hiding"

" From what or whom ? " Astrid asked while looking around the bar searching for something she didn't know

" It's kind of embarrassing to say" Hiccup laugh awkwardly

Narrowing her eyes Astrid said with a serious voice " Speak Henry"

Slightly afraid of Astrid and what she could do Hiccup said in I small voice " well you see there is a girl and ... Well she is ... Was ... I mean"

Not liking were this was going Astrid said " Faster Hiccup. Is she your girlfriend?"

" No !" Hiccup answers in a hurry

" Ex girlfriend?" Astrid asked more relaxed but not quite normal yet

" Not really we had like three dates before stopping "

" Why did you stop?"

" Well we didn't have must in common..."

" So you had sex with her three times and then felt like it was only sex and nothing more?" Astrid remembered Hiccup tell her how is love life was

" Kind of yeah"

" So why are you hiding from her?"a back to normal Astrid said

" Well she kind of appeared from nowhere saying how much she missed me... I tried to leave politely but she grabbed me and pulled me to the dance floor. Thankfully I found a way of out"

After a couple of seconds Astrid answer " So let me get this straight. A girl you fucked a while ago just wants into your pants again and you are running from it ?"

" Yeah ..."

" But instead of saying ' go fuck yourself and leave !' You let your sorry ass be dragged to the dance floor"

" That's right"

" Did she grinded on you ?" A irritated Astrid asked

" Well..."

" I'm gonna say that's an yes"

Seeing Hiccup hung his head in shame like a lost puppy made Astrid want to scream cute. Thanks to her badass reputation she refrain from doing that.

Letting out a sigh Astrid said " Did she saw you leaving?"

" I don't think so" Hiccup say

" Then pray she doesn't find you" Astrid said while adding on her head ' or that I don't find her'

" I guess... So wanna anything to drink ?" Hiccup asked Astrid with a smile

Smiling a wicked smile Astrid said " Are you trying to get me drunk ?"

" Not really you could order a coke or something" awkwardly said Hiccup

" I'm just messing with you and yeah sure ... Just let me go tell the girls " Astrid said smiling

Calling Mira and the others Astrid said " I'm going with Hiccup to get something to drink do you guys want something?"

All of them said no and Astrid just shudder her shoulders, before going with Hiccup to the bar.

When they reach it they were imeadetly found by a bartender, who ask them what they wanted. Before Astrid could say something, Hiccup answered for both of them. " Please get us a glass of vodka and a coke"

The bartender just nodded before going to get the drinks

Astrid turned to Hiccup before saying " How did you know I like vodka ?"

Hiccup just smirked " I didn't the vodka is for me. You are getting the coke"

" What?! You are joking right ?" A slightly irritated Astrid asked

Hiccup however just took the drinks from the counter paid the bartender and gave the coke to Astrid " Hmm no I'm not joking believe me there is nothing good from getting drunk ao early"

Astrid was getting frustrated " Okay I know you have like a super power of something to not get drunk but I'm not a light weight either"

" I'm not calling you that. I'm just saying that I have seen you and the other girls, and you guys have drank at least four drinks already and i just want you to relax for a while"

" Hiccup we are in a bar, what the fuck do you think we should be doing then ?"

" We can talk, we can go outside, there is a lot more to a bar than the drinks"

" Says the guy that is currently drinking vodka" grumble Astrid

Before Hiccup could give another answer a slender arm wrapped itself around his bicep. The not so smooth voice of a girl was heard then " Fury ! I finally found you ! Where did you go?"

The strange girl look at Hiccup's side coming across the face of surprised but also irritated Astrid. Faking a sweet smile she said with her voice full of sarcasm " Why hello sweetie did you get lost from your baby group"

Astrid was about to bitch slap the girl when once again Hiccup talked before her actions could happen.

Getting of the girls grip on him, Hiccup said "Carla could you please stop making a embarrassment of yourself! You are hurting one of my special persons and you know how i feel about that"

The tone of Hiccup's voice was clear, it basically said ' don't piss me of cause I'm trying to be polite but I will beat you if need to'. It made Carla instantly advert her eyes to the ground like a puppy.

" I'm sorry Fury it's just that I don't want to have to share you tonight" the girl tried to be the most sensual she could coming to grip Hiccup's bicep again and smiling a sexy smile

Hiccup was really getting uncomfortable with all the situation. He never did know how to break with someone, he was always the one that couldn't say no and that has cost him a lot of unnecessary problems and shit.

Sensing that Hiccup wasn't going to get himself out of this situation anytime soon with his kind nature, Astrid decided to help.

Smirking the young girl wrapped one of her arms similar to Carla on Hiccup's bicep while the other rested on his chest. Making a pout with her lips she said " Babe what is she talking about ?"

The response of Carla was immediately with her eyes showing surprise, but the girl mask it with her own smirk

Understanding what Astrid was trying to do Hiccup once again made himself free of Carla, only this time he embraced Astrid with his two arms pulling her against his chest. With a calm but smooth voice he said " Don't worry baby there is nothing going on. Carla here is just a girl I uses to date . She just wanted to say hi... Wasn't it Carla" seeing that the girl in question stood frozen in her spot Hiccup continue " Well Astrid didn't you want to go dancing ? We can go now if you want"

Playing along Astrid grabbed her drink before taking Hiccup's hand " Yeah Babe I did and you are coming with me to shake that delicious ass" giving a wink in Carla's direction she said " It was a pleasure to meet you"

When Hiccup and Astrid were almost in the dance floor Hiccup said with a smirk " So my delicious ass uh?"

" Oh shut it ! I was trying to make it believable!" Thank the gods Astrid was in front of Hiccup or he would see her blush

Chuckling Hiccup said " Yeah I know... And thank you for your help. Without it I would probably having another dance with her against my will"

" That's because you don't know how to say no "

" Probably I guess I just want for everyone to like me "

" You know that impossible"

" Yeah my high school years taught me that don't worry"

Once again Astrid felt Hiccup's mood changing. But before she could say something, shadow appeared and said " Hey guys its time to go to Marshall's do you guys need a ride there?"

" No I brought my motorcycle ao we are good"

" Ok Hicc As we will see you guys there" With that he left

Turning to Astrid Hiccup said " Ready to go ?"

" Yeah Hiccup lets go "

When they arrived where Hiccup had left his motorcycle. The young man was quick to trough his jacket on Astrid's shoulders. " You will probably catch a cold without it"

" What about you ?" Asked Astrid while putting Hiccup's jacket, she knew he was hard to change his mind but so was she.

" What about me ? I'm fine" said Hiccup lifting a eyebrow

" Really you have a shirt on, meaning your arms will be exposed to the cold" Astrid tool her time to see the tattoos that Hiccup had on his arms and the fact that the young ma was very past the fase of being scrawny. He was no super man but he had a nice build to him now.

Astrid was so focused on admiring Hiccup's arms that she almost didn't hear what the guy said " ... So lets just go and you can yell at me later okay ?"

Snapping out of her daze Astrid said " Yeah sure"

" Okay maybe you had too much to drink after all" looking at her with a weird face Hiccup just let things roll and started his bike.

When they finally arrived at the bar slash café the others were already there and one of the guys , Shadow, was singing a song while trying to dance.

I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long

Like a worn out recording of a favorite song

So as she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed

And in the personals columns, there was this letter I read

At that moment all of the gang plus Marceline and Marshall started to sing

If you like Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain

If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape

I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape

Gesturing towards his girlfriend Shadow made a movement with his hand like he was very sorry, before starting to dance in a disco way.

I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean

But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine

So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad

And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad

Once again Shadow made a dramatic effect with his hands as if he had just send a letter.

This time even Astrid and Hiccup joined in the song.

Yes, I like Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain

I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape

At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape

Shadow got of the stage and walk toward his girlfriend before grabbing her hand and singing the rest of the song

So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place

I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face

It was my own lovely lady and she said, "Oh, it's you"

And we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew"

In the end Shadow lift his girlfriend of the ground and started to spin her around

The rest laugh while singing with an loud voice.

That you liked Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain

And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne

If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape

You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape

If you like Pina coladas and getting caught in the rain

If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain

If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape

I'm the love that you've looked for, come with me and escape

" And that's how we do it !" Shadow yelled while deflecting a can of beer that Horns through him.

" No Katty Perry or whatever quotes! " Horns yelled

Astrid was laughing at the stupidity of all the situation. Hiccup had gone and grabbed more drinks for the two of them.

" Hey As are you going to sing ? " Asked Rina while she and the girls came to Astrid side.

" Hmm I don't think im that DRUNK yet " Astrid laughed

" Well that can be arranged... Hey Hicc thank you for the drinks now go to the boys side... Sho sho" Mira said while taking the drinks from Hiccup before he could even walk next to Astrid

Hiccup just chuckle before saying " Okay okay I know when im not welcomed... But Mira make sure Astrid doesn't get to drunk"

" But of course what do you think we are ? We are all good influence here..." Mira smirked while the rest of the girls just yelled " Hell yeah we are!"

Hiccup grinned and said to Astrid " Don't let yourself fall to this peer pressure they can be a little on the wild side"

" Don't worry Hiccup I promise to be a good girl... As good as I ever was" Astrid grinned innocently

" That's what I'm afraid of " Hiccup was going to say more but Elf grabbed hi and push him towards the rest of the guys.

" Damn I think I had too much of those shots, I could swear I just saw Hiccup caring for another human being" said Valerie while looking at her empty cup

" Then I guess we are all wasted Val cause I saw it too" said Lara while making a strange face

" Well aleluia and praise the lord ! I thought the guy was gay or something !" Vanessa yelled while putting her hands towards the sky as if she was praying

" Ahaahah you can say that I mean I thought he was afraid of being tied up or something..." Ashley said

" Well I like those two together! They make such a cute couple" smile Priya

" That they do ... There is only one problem..." Said Mira laughing

" What is it?" Asked Rina

This time Astrid finally finding her voice yelled with a permanent blush on her face " WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

" Yeah that was what I was going to say " Mira said while smirking over Astrid obvious distress

"WHAT YOU GOTTA TO BE SHITTING US !" was the loud response from the girls

A yell from the other side of the bar was heard " SHE ISN'T! NOT STOP MAKING HER EMBARRASSED" it was obvious Hiccup and that fact only made the girls even more confused

"So you two are not together?" Asked Rina

" No not really" answer Astrid while giving a thumbs up to Hiccup

" Weird but you let of a vibe of lovers" Vanessa said

" Well but we aren't ... In fact I haven't talk to Hiccup in almost two years ..." Astrid once again said

Sensing that the conversation was turning to a bad side , Mira quickly intervened " Hey girls is German turn to sing"

Imeadetly Ashley started to yell " GO SWEETIE ! "

German waved in her direction before the music started to play

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

In that moment Devil joined him in the singing

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

Once again German was alone singing

The stench, the stench of summer sex

And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes

Divide me down to the smallest I can be

Put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me

Scorpion jump on Devil's back for the chorus

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

This time German started to move is feet like he was a giant walking towards Elfman

The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb

It's worth two lions, but here I am

And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams

But they're not quite what they seem

Elf just laugh before grabbing him an putting him on his shoulder all the while joining in the singing

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

The twins and Horns even Tank and Shadow all joined in the singing. All of the guys minus Hiccup basically

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

You'll find your way

And may death find you alive

Take me down the line

In Gem City we turn the tide

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

Bury me till I confess

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman

And I can't get you out of my head

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle

Oh, oh, keep you like an oath

May nothing but death do us part

When the song ended the girls all clapped and whistle

" So Girls think you can do better than that ?" Said scorpion with a smug smile

" Honey I could do better with my eyes closed " Valerie said smirking

" Then prove it" said Tank while looking at Rina

" I thought you would never ask" said Rina

Her and Valerie jump on the stage and after whispering to Marceline the song they wanted they grabbed the microphones

I need love, love, love, ooh to easy my mind

And I need to find, find someone to call mine, my mama said

They sung while pointing to Marceline, who was the mother figure of the group

You can't hurry love, oh you'll just have to wait

She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love, oh you'll just have to wait

Just trust in the good times, no matter how long it takes

The rest of the girls were now moving with the beat while clapping her hands in a rhythm way

But how many heartaches must I stand

Before I find a love to let me live again

'Cos right now the only thing that keeps me hangin' on

Is when I feel my strength, you know it's almost gone, I remember mama said

This time Marceline joined and made a finger shake in a motherly way

You can't hurry love, oh you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take

How long must I wait, how much more must I take

Before loneliness will cause my h-heart to break

Rina and Valerie walk towards their boyfriends all the while making sad faces

Now I can't bear to live my life alone

I've grown impatient for a lover to call my own

And when I feel that I, I can't go on

You know I feel my strength, you know it's almost gone, I remember mama said

You can't hurry love, oh you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take

How long must I wait, how much more must I take

Before loneliness will cause my h-heart to break

Laying down one of the tables the two girls grinned openly before making an adorable pout with their lips

Then I'm free

Well now love, love, love don't come easy

I know I'll keep on waiting, anticipating

For that soft voice to talk to me at night

For some tender arms to hold me tight

I keep waiting, ooh, till that day

But it ain't easy, you know it ain't easy, and my mama said

Leaving the boys they jump next to the girls and together they finished the song.

You can't hurry love, oh you just have to wait

She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take

How long must I wait, how much more must I take

Before loneliness will cause my h-heart to break

" And that's how its done fellas !" Grinned Rina

" Bet you are feeling a little low aren't ya !" Smirked Valerie

" Yeah yeah you win this round..." Said a gloomy Tank

" The hell they one !" Yelled Elf " Its my birthday so I have the right to do this ... I'm sorry girls but its the only way"

Mira looked at Elf as if he had grow another head ... Then she inhale a breath before saying " No way you wouldn't dare!"

" Yes I would !" Yelled Elf

" But that's not fair !" yelled Mira

" The it is ! He is a guy!"

During the whole discussion, Hiccup had walk next to Astrid. Tapping on her shoulder he said " You have a lovely voice"

Turning to him Astrid said " stop making things up you couldn't make up my voice in the middle of all the rest "

" But all of you guys sounded amazing therefore you sound amazing " Hiccup said with a goofy smile

" How much did you drink?" Asked Astrid chuckling

" Not much I swear!"

" Enough to go up there and sing ?" Lifting a eyebrow, Astrid said

" Ahahah good one but... No I don't sing"

" But you did the other day"

" That was because you were feeling down and I wanted to cheer you up"

"Then I'm feeling down right now"

" As if you are happy as hell"

" Ugh ... True but you could still sing"

" Sorry but no"

It could have been the drinks she had, it could have been the fact that she hated to lose, hell it could have been the way Hiccup was smirking at her! Being what it was , Astrid had an impulse and so she said " Please Hiccup for me ..." And with all the girly feelings she had in her ( which weren't much) Astrid made the perfect puppy eyes

Hiccup tried to resist but it was in vain , seconds after he said " Fuck okay okay ! I will go now but please don't look at me like that ! I feel as if I should give you a diamond or something!"

" Really ! That's awesome" Astrid said punching Hiccup then she engulf him in a hug " And I don't like diamonds so don't worry with it"

" Ahahah so funny Astrid really" sarcastically said hiccup walking to the stage

Elf was still arguing with Mira when Marshall yelled on the microphone " And now here's another volunteer and yes he is here on his own will! Now with us Night Fury !"

Hearing that Elf let out a chuckle" Ahah who knew ! I didn't even had to ask"

" Ugh not fair ! Everyone knows Hicc kills she he sings " Mira said

" Oh come on sweetie don't be a sore loser ! I mean it's my birthday. Say this can be my birthday present" Elf tries to reasoned with his girlfriend

" You sure about that?" Mira asks with a almost invisible smile

" Yeah sweetie"

" Then you can say goodbye to your birthday sex night!" Mira is now smirking at the mouth agape Elf is doing

" What ?! Babe I take it back!"

" Sorry Babe no can do"

" But babe..." Any words are cut of by the sound of the music starting

Astrid couldn't the smile that reach her lips.

Grabbing the microphone Hiccup started to sing while smirking

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

With the music starting to heat up, Hiccup in bold mood poited to Astrid.

Astrid just shook her fist as if saying ' mess this up or embarrass me and you will be sorry'

Making a vow Hiccup started to sing with a smoother voice

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and faded light

Oh we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together

Making a gesture as if she was being push Hiccup made a nervous face

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said

Pointing again to Astrid who just smirked Hiccup continued

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

This time all of the bar shouted with Hiccup

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Getting of the stage Hiccup walked towards Astrid, later he would blame it on the alcohol, but right now he didn't give a damn. Grabbing her arm Hiccup push her against him before continuing to sing while balancing with Astrid

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My disco tec Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together

Getting also in the play Astrid stopped grabbed Hiccup's arm and made him dance almost like the seventies style of dance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said

Now Astrid stood in the tip of her toes before whispering on Hiccup's ear. " shut up and dance with me "

Hiccup blushed but sung never the less

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

The whole bar was now clapping and the couples were all dancing close to each other. Hiccup turn to look on Astrid's eyes

Deep in her eyes,

I think i see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said

Together they sung the last part, even Marshal and Marceline tried to keep up with the song while still dancing

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance!

Oh don't you dare look back

just keep your eyes on me.

I said your holding back,

She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

The last verse was whispered by Astrid and Hiccup.

oh oh oh shut up dance with me

" So did you like it?" Hiccup asked while looking at Astrid forgetting he still had an hold on her

Astrid just smiled also forgetting about their current position " You are something hell Hiccup"

" You too Astrid"

If the moment could evolve to more ? It could but our Hiccup is not that lucky

" JUST Kiss Already !" Came the voice of Shadow

Shaping out of their trance, Hiccup and Astrid step of their embrace, a blush on their faces

Lara imeadetly slap her boyfriend on the head " See what have you done !? You ruined the moment! Stupid !"

" I'm sorry Lara I'm sorry" pleaded Shadow while rubbing his head

Before things could get weirder and stranger Hiccup said " Hey we still need to sing Happy birthday!"

" You are right Hicc! Now come on guys we can only pay poker after we sing and don't forget Horns special cake !" Said Elf

Astrid looked at Hiccup" what did he mean by special cake ?"

Hiccup just chuckled " Lets just say that's part of the reason why I told you to not drink so much"

" But why? I don't understand?"

" You will in a moment... Now do you like Disney?"

" Of course but why the sudden question?"

" Cause we always sing Happy birthday but Disney style"

As hiccup had say the moment the music started to play Astrid imeadetly recognized it from her childhood

All the gang stood together and Horns had a big three level cake that looked lime to be all made from chocolate. Elf was next to it a silly hat on his head

Then they started to sing

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

I want to do something special for you,

It's your birthday, and you're special too.

So I brought some guabs from the outter guab zoo.

Horns Shadow and Devil started to make animal sounds and gestures.

They honk (honk) and squak (squak) and sing just for you...

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Open your eyes, here's a present.

More crazy creatures; don't worry they're pleasant.

This time Scorpion Tank and the twins started to move like they were monsters

They're upside down weets on inside out swings,

They do things backwords, and backwords they sing...

Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yadhtrib, Yppah Yppah Yadhtrib Ot Ouy!

Which means:

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

There's a party, a party today.

A once a year occasion!

A party (party), it's comin' your way,

Your birthday celebration!

The grandest present I've saved 'til the end,

'Cause you're the bestest of all of my friends.

Marshall Hiccup and Horns stood at the front before starting to imitate the next characters

Here's Mickey (Oh, Hi) and Donald (Hellllo) And Goofy too (Ahee-uh)

To celebrate your birthday with you...

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

I wanted to tell you in my own special way,

But you're extra special, so have a great day!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Happy Birthday To You!

In the end Elf got a kiss from Mira and Horns yelled " Now who wants chocolate and whiskey cake!?"

Astrid turn to Hiccup " What did he just say?"

Hiccup only let out a laugh...

The night was still young ...

And that's a wrap ! Next chapter is on next Wednesday, I'm going to start posting them on Wednesdays .

Chapter 12 - what the hell happen last nigh

Hope you liked and a special thanks to all the people who read and review or support my story ... You guys are the bomb!

Sinai Kai out


	12. Chapter 12)what the hell happen last nig

I'm sorry for the delay but my word just stop functioning and the weather in Porto is all about rain and wind.

I just want to thank all of the people who read and support this fic, you guys are the best.

Now onto the story

Chapter 12 - what the hell happen last nigh

The day in Berk started like any other typical day, the birds were singing and the soft sound of the waves touching the sand was the perfect melody to go with them.

The clouds were almost inexistent and the sky was as blue as well the sky ...

But in the middle of this so well prepared melody a group of friends were about to have a rough wake up call...

"WERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" came the loud voice of Elf

His loud voice combined with the powerful hangover he and the rest of the gang was now suffering was not a good mix.

" Fuck do you have to be so loud !" Whispered angry Shadow

" Sorry " whispered back Elf " But were the hell are we ?"

" Where do you think genius wears at the beach" answer Mira while slapping her boyfriend in the head

" Hey I know that ! I meant in what beach exactly!"

" Oh then in that case... Oi does anyone know where the fuck we are ?" Asked Mira

There we a lot of groans and ' No' as her answer

" Well Hiccup is the know it all so somebody wake him up please" said Mira

Lara rubbed her eyes before saying " I Think its best if we don't do that "

" Why not ?" Asked her boyfriend Shadow

" Cause one he got pretty drunk last night and we all know how he gets in the morning after..." To that everyone shivered, an hangover Hiccup was not a happy sight " Plus As is currently using him as her personal pillow"

When Lara finished her sentence all the group looked at Hiccup. Just like Lara had said, Astrid was using the guy as her pillow, resting her head on his shoulder and hugging his torso. Their legs were also next to each other and Hiccup had his arms around Astrid waist.

Not a second after seeing the view, all the girls pulled their phones out. The sound of pictures being taken was what fill the atmosphere for at least ten minutes.

" That's should do" said Valerie

" Yup memories and blackmail pictures, my favorite kind of photos" smirked Rina

The guys all shook theirs heads at the clear thought that was running through their girlfriends minds. Finally Tank decided to voice their options " You guys are going to play match maker aren't you?"

" DAMN RIGHT WE ARE" yelled the girls forgetting who was still asleep

The noise of course woke up Hiccup, by a miracle Astrid remained asleep. Hearing his friends talk about playing match maker with him and Astrid, made Hiccup think.

Yeah he had feelings for Astrid that much was obvious, but he didn't feel like he could really make a move. Mostly cause he still thought he wasn't enough but also cause he remember the promise he made three years ago.

FLASHBACK

Snotlout and the twins had just once again beat Hiccup to the ground. But what made this time different from the others was the why it had happen.

You see their chemistry teacher had paired up Hiccup and Astrid together, but for some reason Astrid was one class that day and so the teacher had asked Hiccup to give the information to the girl after school.

The younger Hiccup couldn't believe is luck, a sense of hope and longing started to grow on his heart as he thought of all the time he and Astrid would have together. Maybe just maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

Well... All of those happy thoughts were brought to a stop the moment he got out of the classroom.

Snotlout had grabbed him a punched him all the while threatening him to beat him up much worse if he even dared to look at Astrid.

" A skinny dumb and stupid Fucker like you doesn't deserve to even look at Astrid !" Snotlout had scream at him while delivering yet another kick and punch

After all was done, Hiccup stood alone behind the school crying and silently asking why did he deserve all of what happened in his life. After pondering in his grief, young Hiccup had reach a conclusion. 'What I want its to far from my hands. I will always be a disgrace and that's something no girl should have by her side' he thought

That day Hiccup had promise himself to stop wanting what was impossible for him to have... And that was finding someone who loved him for who he was and who let him love her as much as he could"

That day Hiccup had said goodbye to love

END OF FLASHBACK

With that memory in mind Hiccup said to his friends " You will stop with those stupid ideas of getting me and Astrid together" he was being careful to not talk to loud

" They are not stupid you guys are perfect for each other" Said Mira arguing

Getting of Astrid's hold and releasing his own on the girl all the while somehow keeping her from waking up, Hiccup stood tall and with a serious poker face. " I don't care what you think. This is my life and I'm the one who commands it"

" Hiccup we know you don't like to get attached..." Started to say Elf

" But Nothing! I don't mess with your lifes the least you can do is the same"

" We just want to make you happy" said Rina

" Then let things stay how they are ! I don't need your help! I may be the youngest but I'm still an adult stop treating me like a child!" The last part Hiccup turned to Mira and the girl could only look down hurt by his words

Getting angry at the situation but also at the way his words were leaving his mouth Hiccup said " We are at the beach next to the university, it only takes twenty minutes by car to get there, I can see all of our bikes and cars from here" looking at Astrid and then at Shadow " Please take her to her dorm when she wakes up"

" Why can't you do it" quietly asked Shadow

" I'm going for a walk"

" A walk in the sand ?" Lara asked spreading knowing the answer

" Not really " Not giving more information Hiccup just started to walk towards his bike.

The others knew that it was best to just let him go, something had cleary upset Hiccup his friends just didn't knew what exactly.

After awhile Astrid woke up and feeling the absence of Hiccup asked where was the boy.

It was Mira who answer her " He just went to clear his head"

" But why?"

"I don't really know Astrid" said Mira letting out a sigh

Realizing things were turning to a sad place Astrid tried to change the topic " Hmm can you guys tell me how did we end up on the beach"

The others knew what she was doing but let it happen mostly because they too weren't feeling up to talk about Hiccup.

" Well lad that's the beauty of Horn's cooking, you never really know if its good or not cause it come with parcial amnesia on the side" Tried to Joke Elf

That made all of them let out a chuckle. Horns just let out a angry " uph!" Before starting to mumble about " Ungrateful bastards and lads"

Astrid was graceful for the fact that her plan worked but at the same time couldn't help but ask "So you guys never remember what happens?"

This time it was scorpion who decided to answer, with a wicked smirk he said "Well you see usually we have some photos or even videos if we are lucky, that our past dunk of their asses selves made. So if I where you I started to pray"

"How so ?" asked astrid lifting an eyebrow

"Well if tradition happened, and I can assure you it did, this group and now you too made some stupid yet epic stuff last night. So if I'm not wrong someone put that shit online. I just hope your friends are not very social active"

"ah… oh…" were the only sounds that left Astrid mid for a while, then… " SHIT I'm screwed !"

Her outburst was not very well received among the rest of the gang.

Rina with a suspicious look asked " Are you embarrassed of us or something?"

Realizing what her freak out could meant for the gang Astrid was quick to answer " No! Of course not. It's just that I promise Hiccup I wouldn't try to make him see or talk to my friends… But if someone recognizes Hiccup on the photos, they will want to meet him"

After a while Rina said " Okay I can understand that... But why does Hiccup not want to meet them?"

" Well I don't think we..." Before Astrid could say that they shouldn't talk about that without Hiccup Tank said

" We should all go to the tattoo shop to talk, its past midday and even though we said we were closed in the morning we didn't say nothing about the afternoon"

" Yeah you are right plus we can talk better there" said Elf

In almost a blink of an eye Astrid saw herself inside the tattoo shop with a MacDonald's chicken burger menu in her hand.

The rest of the gang minus Hiccup were all seated in the various chairs all with MacDonald's food in their hands.

After like ten minutes Mira broke the awkward silence. " So Astrid can you tell us why doesn't Hiccup want to meet your Friends?"

" Well you see I don't think I should say something with Hiccup here"

" I can understand your thinking but you need to remember that we know Hiccup better than you, we know his problems and his past so we have the right to know this" Said Mira

" If it makes you feel better you haven't posted nothing on your social network accounts" German said

" How do you know that?" Asked Astrid

" I have my ways" said German with a wicked smirk

" I don't think I want to know" mumble Astrid

" You are right about that... Now tell us" Said a now irritated Mira

Deciding they had a point and that they just wanted what was best for Hiccup, Astrid said " Well my Friends, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs are people who have done some wrong to Hiccup in the past"

Shadow started to think before snapping his fingers " I know Snotlout! He is Hiccup's cousin isn't he?"

" Yeah he is, but he and Hiccup never get along" said Astrid remembering all the times she watched Snotlout beat Hiccup.

"That's an understatement... He was one of Hiccup's bullies wasn't he" said shadow once again thinking

" Yeah he was, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were also in the mix, mostly because they followed Snot everywhere"

" Well I can understand those three than, but what about Fishlegs?" Asked Mira

" Fish was actually Hiccup's friend once, but then he started to hang out with the twins and after a while we the rest of us... I guess in the middle he stopped hanging out with Hiccup" said Astrid Feeling almost like scum

" I see so he abandoned Hiccup" said Mira

" In a way yes" said Astrid

" He doesn't want for you to bet he bridge, he wants them to say sorry and to make amends by their own hands" Said Elf giving a squeeze on Mira's shoulder

" Yeah... And I can now understand the why" Said Astrid

" As just know that we feel like you really like Hiccup, but if you try to hurt my brother I will make your life a living Hell" threaten Mira with a serious face

Gulping Astrid said " I got it. And I wouldn't even dream of it, I have made a lot of mistakes regarding my friendship with Henry, but I'm trying to make up for it"

" That's all I could ask" Said Mira

Before anyone could say more a voice was heard " Well Now that you are all finish with the interrogation. I need to get Astrid Home"

" How long were you standing there Hiccup ?" Asked Shadow

" Long enough" Simply said Hiccup

Putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder Scorpion said " Are you feeling better? Let out all of your frustrations out?"

" Not really my dad call me and I had to go home for a while"

" Man that sucks" Said the twins at the same time

" Yeah but I will manage" said Hiccup smirking. Turning to Astrid he said " Are you ready to go?"

" Yes but how did you know I was here"

" Instinct I guess"

" Okay than lets go" said Astrid" Bye everyone!"

" Bye As Hic" " See you guys" " Don't fuck without protection" were the answer

Hiccup just laughed before flicking them all of.

Grabbing Astrid hand when they were outside Hiccup pushed her against his chest before leaning down and whispering in her ear " And just so you know, I never know you could Twerk. Gotta say after last night you have made me a believer"

And its done ! Hope you like it, and once again sorry for the delay but I can't control the weather nor the fact that my word died on me

Next chapter, chapter 13 - A week without you

Please let me know what you think

Sinaikai out


	13. Chapter 13-A week without you

Okay hi guys I know I'm late as hell, but in my defense I'm grounded or at least was… I know stupid but my parents are weird to the point of grounding a 17 old

Well skipping that… this is a pretty cool chapter I think

So once again I ask you guys to review and shit if you have the time if not well I'm not going to die

Ps: try to guess why was I grounded

Chapter 13 - A week without you

HICCUPS POV

Six days since I last saw Astrid or even one of the guys and his girlfriends.

My mom had arrived from one of her trips last Saturday and as usual I was trying to spend all of my free time with her.

In a way I think I'm trying to reconnect with her. I remember when I was a kid we used to have so much fun together plus my father too.

But as usually things for me don't go always smooth, and one day my family just started to drift apart. My mom got more trips, my dad had the mayor position and I ... Well I was never the perfect son, at least to my dad.

I was always quiet and shy, and thanks to stupid genes I wasn't very strong or built as a child, and too my dad muscles will always win against brains.

My cousin Snotlout was the perfect son to my father, and Stoick made me know that almost every day of my childhood.

When he finally meet Astrid, he loved her but not because she wasn't bad too me... God forbids my dad of knowing I was bullied! He would probably make it my fault... No my dad liked Astrid, because to him she was the perfect girl for Snotlout. And Odin forbids if his scrawny son ever tried to have a chance with her !

And yes he actually told me that when I was like twelve or something. ' Hiccup that is not the girl for you, that's a girl for a winner' those were his exact words, if you can believe

But oh well... I guess all that shit that my dad made live through was what made me the guy in today.

But I got of track. So yeah it has been almost a week since I saw any of my friends.

I had gone to college only to my practical classes, so I was there four times this week for two hours each time. And fortunately I didn't found Astrid while I was there.

I haven't text her either mostly because I'm trying to control my feelings. Things weren't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to only like her as a friend and nothing more... But now... I'm not exactly sure of what I'm feeling.

So for the sake of my friendship with Astrid which I value very much, I'm trying to erase all of my feelings that are beyond friends.

Which is providing to be difficult as hell!

But whatever … right now I'm at the airport saying yet again bye to my mom. My father had a meeting to attend in London or something so he was going with my mom.

My mom was starting yet another expedition this time to the artic, I think she told me it was about finding a way to preserve most of the species that were there, in case of the world became hotter and hotter.

All that I know was that I was going to miss her, even maybe my father too …

"Hiccup were you listening to what I just said ?" Came the voice of my father

Not caring if I made him mad or not I just shrugged " Not really, what did you said ?"

Immediately my mom cast me a worried look, she know how my father could be when mad. Honestly I just wanted to laugh at the situation. I remember a time where I was terrified of the fearful Stoic the Vast, I mean he was always a giant and I only started to grow during High school. But nowadays even he was still a head taller than me I wasn't as intimidated as I once were. Sure he still scarred me but now I know not to behave like a coward .

Most of the times I just let Him have is way cause I could care less, but right now I was on one my 'Don't fuck with me' days and I really wanted to just flick him of.

Glaring at me he started to yell or maybe it was just normal talk to him, he was always loud " Stop disrespecting me ! As long as you live in my house you will do as I said !"

I suppose today I was feeling pretty brave cause I answer sarcastically with "Well if you repeat what you just said maybe I could do it, oh great father of mine"

"Don't mess with me boy I can still put you in your place" is face was red with rage and I really thought he was going to hit me in public

But as usual my mom was the peace maker. Putting her hand on my father shoulder she said "Your father asked you if you could take his car to Gobber Garage. We will be back in two weeks your father maybe in lesser time"

"Yeah whatever have a nice flight mom" was all I said before waving at her and starting to walk out of the airport, not sparing one glance to my father

I was feeling mad as hell and pissed of. Grabbing my phone, I search for my contacts list…

WITH ASTRID

It has been almost a week since I last heard of , talk to or saw Hiccup. It was really weird how much I was missing him cause I have only know him well enough to considering him a friend for a little more than a week.

After we left his friends I tried to get him to tell him how did he knew I had twerking but he just smirked that awful but strangely hot smirk of his before saying "That's for me to know and for you to try and find out" needless to say I never got my answer

Instead of driving me to the dorms, Hiccup had taking me to his house where he started to call for a dog. I have to say toothless is very cute but a little scary when he thinks I'm trying to steal Hiccup.

When I ask why hadn't he take me to my dorm, he only asked me if I wanted to go. When I told him no, he just smile before saying that he knew me very well.

It pissed me of, but he was right. For someone who I thought years ago had a with making friends, Henry was a great listener. He not only let me give my own opinion but he also didn't put me on a pedestal like most of the guys I know would do.

When I was around Hiccup I could be me and just me, it was that simple.

We talked almost all the afternoon about all kinds of stuff. He told me his mom was in town and that he would be spending most of his time with her. I found it odd that he didn't mentioned his father, but then I remember he and hiccup didn't have the perfect relationship.

I told him about my next race next week on Saturday and he ask me if he could come! I mean who the hell asks a person if he can come to a public event.

I was angry to know that he wasn't answering my calls , but then I remember that he had his mother with him so maybe he was trying to spend all of his time with her. 'still he can at least send a sms' my inner godness said while pouting. I was about agree with her when someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning around I saw Ruffnut with her brother next to her.

"Hey guys, whatcha ya doing ?" I asked

At the same damn time, they grinned their wicked grins at me. Then stepping closer to me Ruff said. "Well Tuff here just caught Snot eating Samantha's from our team, so he thought of a way to prank Snot"

"You can call it my revenge for having to burn my sheets after seeing them getting on my bed" Said Tuff. I know what you are thinking about… Tuff not wanting to participate and being mad because of sex ? Well you may not believe me but that guy was actually one of those guys that believed to first know the girl and only than bag her. I mean he only dated a girl for like a week or two but at least he didn't jump them on the first sight like Snotlout

I smirked at them and asked "So what did you do ?"

"I may or may not, I totally did locked the door of the bedroom and I know Snot doesn't have his key with him. So tomorrow when he tries to leave her alone on his bed, he will have no escape!" Tuff said while laughing

I also chuckle at that, cause if there was one thing that Snotlout hated was having the morning after and still be with the girl. I know it's stupid but that's just the way the idiot is

"Nice so where are you going to sleep tonight ?" I asked more seriously this time

"Fish said it was cool to crash on his bedroom tonight, gotta love the fact that he doesn't have a room buddy but still has the extra bed"

"That's true, you should move to his room" I said

"That's what I been telling him forever but knucklehead here doesn't listen" said Ruff while slapping her brother's arm

"Yeah and risk being scarred for life seeing my sister and Fishlegs going at it?! No thanks I like my sleep without nightmares thank you very much" Tuff aid while rubbing his arm

"Shut it ! ME AND FISH ARE ONLY FRIENDS ! how many times do I need to tell you that!" Yelled Ruff getting red in the face

"Well you got to admit that you at least like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes you too" I said smirking

Tuff just laugh before saying "See she agrees with me !"

"You guys are assholes!" she yells at us

Then a voice interrupt us. "Who is an asshole? And do you need me to beat someone ?" it was Fishlegs in person and me and Tuffnut couldn't help but start laughing like maniacs

"You cannot make this shit up! Ahahahaahahahah Sir Fishlegs the knight in shinnying armor" Said Tuff before falling on the ground laughing

"This is too god" I also side while trying to stop my laugh

The clues expression of Fish plus the red face of Ruffnut only made us laugh harder

"Shut up you guys is not funny!" Ruffnut shouted at us

"What am I missing?" said Fishlegs Confused

Before I could say a smart remark, my smartphone started to ring. Seeing who it was I see the name 'Fury' before quickly click to answer the call

"Hi" I said trying to play it cool

"Hey Astrid, look are you free right now?"

"I guess … why ?" I asked feeling nervous but not knowing why. Unconsciously I started to walk away from my friends

"Well where are you ?"

"At the college garden why ?"

"Okay… I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"What hiccup? Where are we going ?"

"Don't worry bye "

"What but…" before I could say more, he hung up

'What the fuck just happen' I thought while looking at my phone. Why was Hiccup being so weird all of a sudden and where were we going?

Deciding I would know in twenty minutes I started to walk towards my friends again. The moment I was there Ruffnut asked "Who was on the phone?"

Trying to play it cool I said " Just a friend"

"A guy friend?" she asked

"Yeah why?" I asked in even tone

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"Nope"

"Did you try to?"

"Nope" I learned that the best way to answer her interrogations was with one words each time

"You sure ?"

"Yes"

"Is he the hot biker?"

"Yup"

"Those he have any friends" this time she smiled her wicked smile but before I could answer that all of his friends had girlfriends, Fishlegs asked

"Who is the Hot biker and why the hell those Ruff wants to know if he is a loner or not?"

"You really are cluess when it comes to girls aren't you?" Said Tuff while smirking

Before any of us had time to say more I heard horn of a car, looking I saw a black BMW, after like a minute the door opened and Hiccup walked out of the car. He was using a hoodie so his hair and part of his chin was covered, making it difficult for the rest of the guys to recognized him

He walked towards me in his lazy kind of way, he had sunglasses on so I couldn't really tell where he was looking.

When he reach me, he said to me, not even sparing the twins or Fishlegs a glance. "Ready to Go Astrid?"

The way he say it made my stomach flip but I tried to not making it show. "Yeah sure"

"Good" was all he said before grabbing my backpack that was on the ground and putting on his shoulder

"I can do that" I said trying to get my backpack back

"So can I" he said shrugging before smirking showing his teeth

"Ugh you are impossible"

"Well You like me so…"

"Fuck you!" I shouted in frustration forgetting my friends

"Well I like privacy when I do that"

"I hate you so much right now…" I said

"Love you too sweetie now come on we got places to be and cars to smash"

"Yeah yeah I'm going… wait what did you say about cars?"

"Don't worry you will get to your dorm alive and well"

"Okay…" I was about to when I remember my friends, turning to them I saw they looked they were watching some show or shit "What are you guys looking at?" I asked getting my angry glare ready

"Nothing" quickly said but I know Ruff would be asking later about this

"Good… bye guys"

"Bye" "Later" and "Goodbye" were their answers

Hiccup ignored them and started to walk towards the car. He stopped to open my door before walking to the drivers side

After we were ready to go I asked " So what are we doing?"

"Ever crashed a car?"

"No why?"

"Well you can risk that of your whishing list" and with that he turn the engine on and started to drive

And that's it! Next chapter . chapter 14 – Meeting Gobber and track

So once again I ask you to try to guess why was I grounded the winner will have his name mentioned in the next chapter I will find a way of doing that…

Keep being weird and strange cause normal is just boring

Sinaikai out


	14. Chapter 14-Meeting Gobber and track

So yea, I don't have any excuses that you will believe, cause the truth is that I had to focus on school and I know that is lamest excuse in the book… but yeah it's the truth

For those who wanted to know I was punished by my parents cause I accidentally set my microwave on fire… how I did that well I will only say that it involved ice cream….

So without further udo this is the new chapter….

Chapter 14 – Meeting Gobber and track

PREVIOUS

 _Hiccup ignored them and started to walk towards the car. He stopped to open my door before walking to the drivers side_

 _After we were ready to go I asked " So what are we doing?"_

" _Ever crashed a car?"_

" _No why?"_

" _Well you can risk that of your whishing list" and with that he turn the engine on and started to drive_

NOW

"Okay… are you high right now ? Do I need to call someone?" Astrid asked when Hiccup started to drive

"First you never seen me high so I will just say I am not like this when so, second no you don't need to call anyone I'm okay just felt like doing something fun" Hiccup said taking his eyes of the road for a second to smirk at Astrid

Getting worried by how unlike him Hiccup was behaving Astrid asked softly this time "Henry are you really okay ?"

The moment he heard is name being said instead of his nickname, Hiccup knew he had to at least give something for Astrid to understand. Letting out a sigh and not looking at Astrid he said. "I like my family I truly do… it's just that sometimes it's hard to know that even if you are your best self that won't ever be enough to make them proud"

Astrid didn't know what to say about that, her parents were hard on her but they always showed how happy and graceful they were for having her. Thank fully Hiccup noticed this and just started talking again.

"As you know I'm quite different from my dad, where he is seen as a freaking warrior I'm nothing more than a fishbone… that was one of the things that made me into the less than desirable son. When you mix into that lack of strength, not knowing how to make friends, being the last one in all sports and having a cousin that is dumb as hell but athletic as fuck… You have a very ashamed father and a kid that has given up on making him proud"

Once again, Astrid remained quiet, she did not know Hiccup's life had been this hard, and yet she still felt like that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Nowadays I just try to ignore him and I guess he does the same, I have good grades I don't ask him for anything and he lives me alone. But today my dear father of mine decided that he could still treat me like I'm nothing but a little kid and so I decided that if he wants a brat I will give him a brat." And with that Hiccup started to drive faster in the direction of abandoned factory that had a big platform where he could drive the car in peace and without hurting someone.

When he arrived there Hiccup finally noticed that Astrid had remained quiet for the entire trip. Stopping the car, he took his seatbelt before turning his head to Astrid "Are you okay As ? want me to drive back to the dorms?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Astrid said "No Hiccup I'm fine I was just thinking…"

"Yeah I know it's a lot to sink in, isn't it ?" Hiccup gave her a sad smile that made Astrid want nothing more than to hug him

"I guess but I'm fine…" trying to change the subject she said "So why are you here ? I take it this is your father's car?"

"You guess it! And well the Mayor has ask me to take the car to the shop and I thought why not help dear Gobber's wallet and give him more work…" Hiccup said with a wicked smirk

The look on Hiccup's face spell trouble but Astrid could care less, she knew he need to make his anger and rage go away and she wanted to help him. "So your plan is to drive this car like there is no tomorrow and then smash it ?"

"Pretty much , but don't worry I will not destroy it completely , just a couple of bumps a broken window ya know nothing much" he was smiling now and looking like a kid inside a candy store

Astrid had to smirk at that " Just remember that tomorrow you promise to come and see me run"

Now Hiccup let out a full chuckle "But of course dear Astrid I would never think on missing you keep other people's butt"

"You know I'm just running"

"But you can still kick their butts"

"Not really I would be disqualified if I did that…"

"Well than I guess just let them eat your dust"

"That I can do"

"Sweet had if you win I will give you a present" Hiccup said while comically wiggling his eyebrows

Astrid started to laugh "Oh my god you did not just say that are you sure you are not high ? you just sounded like Snot!"

"I will have you know that unlike Snot I don't chase skirts, I let them come to me " Hiccup said with a cocky grin

Imitating the grin Astrid said "Now You sound has cocky has him, I'm afraid I think you have got the douchebag syndrome"

"Maybe you are right, do you think there is a cure'" Hiccup Asked dramatically

"I'm afraid not scientist are still trying it but there is nothing but hope now in finding it"

" Then I guess I'm going to die alone and with twenty unplanned kids… oh gods just kill me now!"

"Oh I will after you see me run…" Astrid said smirking

"You are an evil woman… but I guess I can suffer one more day" Said Hiccup while grabbing his chest

Before any could say more Hiccup's phone started to ring. Letting out and angry sigh cause he honestly wanted to keep playing with Astrid Hiccup said "Who is it ?"

Astrid had walked next to Hiccup and so she could still heard the loud voice from the other side of the line.

"It's Gobber lad. Look your father just called me saying he went to pick up his car, shouldn't you already be here?"

"Well you see Gobber I kind of had any accident so if you could send someone to pick up the car it would be great" Hiccup said

"What! Are you okay Hiccup ?"

"Yeah no worries the car has suffer the most… don't worry "

"Okay I'm going to pick you up, where are you ?"

"At the abandoned factory where you teach me how to drive"

"I'm not going to ask why you are there … be there in an hour"

"Thanks Gobber"

"No problem Hiccup"

After hanging up Hiccup turned to astrid and said "I guess we will have to make this quick"

"I guess… what do you have in mind, what do you need me to do?" Astrid said

" You need to stay right here where I know you won't be hurt, now me I'm just going for a ride"

With that Hiccup jumped in the car and before Astrid could tell him to stop he drive of. At first Hiccup just did some spins the sound of breaks were the only thing that a person would hear.

After a while, Hiccup decided to so go as far away from Astrid he could while still being on the factory grounds.

In a second the car started to drive madly almost as if he was possessed, it was going for one of the factory's lamppost, before the car hit it, Hiccup jumped out of the vehicle. His landing wasn't the best one, but it sure was best than if he had stayed in the car.

Astrid sprinted towards Hiccup looking a mix between mad and worried. " Are you mad ! You could have hurt yourself! I mean are you hurt?" with that, she started to check if Hiccup was in one piece

Hiccup just laughed while getting up on his feet "I'm okay Astrid I just got some scratches that's all! They will pass in no time I promise"

Making sure he was really okay, and after getting satisfied with it, Astrid punched Hiccup on the shoulder " Never do that again you hear me Henry! I will kill you if you even think of it, got it" putting an angry glare Astrid shouted

"Roger that! Don't worry I won't ever face your wrath on free will" Even if he was trying to be serious Hiccup couldn't help the grin that came to his face, he was starting to notice that Astrid only said his name when she was worried or mad at him, or has he understand it when she mean it.

"Good … now Gobber must be arriving at any minute now, do you think the car has suffer enough?" Astrid asked

Looking up and down the car Hiccup said "I guess so the front window is broken, the left tier is flat and the front of the car is semi smashed, not a bad job if I must say"

"You are so proud of yourself right now aren't ya ?" Astrid asked

"You have no idea"

But before Hiccup could say more a Booming voice and an even louder horn honk was heard " For Thor sakes! What happen for you to run into the post lad ! are you drunk!"

Seeing Gobber getting of his own pick up truck Hiccup said "No not drunk just very distracted"

"What could possible distract you so much ?" asked Gobber

Putting his hand on his head Hiccup said "Well you see the usual, you know how I get when it comes to try and impress a girl" the way he was saying made Astrid almost believe in Hiccup's story.

'Damn he is good' Astrid thought while walking next to Hiccup and putting her arm around his, 'might as well help him'

Finally noticing Astrid, Gobber said with a knowing smirk "I see … and what is Miss Astrid doing with my surrounded son?"

Before Astrid could answer Hiccup said "Gobber don't start please I'm embarrassed enough as it is"

"Well I guess you are right lad… but you know your father won't like this and I don't mean just the car…" Gobber said with a sober face

Also getting serious Hiccup said " You know that I stopped caring what father thought a long time ago"

"I know Hiccup but I also know that your father is a very stubborn man"

"Then I will just tell him another girl's name instead of Astrid"

"That could work"

Getting slightly confused and mad astrid said "Excuse me but could one of you tell me what's going on, and why I feel like it's my fault somehow?" why could Hiccup say he wa with her ?did Stoick hate her or something? But he was always so polite with her and even tried to push her towards Snotlout more than once didn't that mean he like her?

"I'm sorry astrid I promise I will explain everything when we arrived at my house, okay?" Hiccup asked with a sincere smile

"Okay" was all Astrid said

Looking at the two young adults Gobber let out a sigh, things weren't so complicated when he was young, 'kids these days just love drama' he thought, before tossing his keys to Hiccup. "Well you guys can take my truck I will just call one of my guys to pick me and the car up"

"You sure Gobber?" Hiccup asked

"Don't worry lad, just make sure he appear at the shop tomorrow afternoon, you did the mess you will help clean it got it ?"

"Of Course Gobber, I see you tomorrow then" Hiccup said while handing the BMW keys to Gobber

"Bye Hiccup and don't forget to use protection !" Gobber said with a smirk

"We aren't a couple !" Hiccup yelled

"NOT YET" Gobber also shouted

"Ugh I hate him sometimes" looking at Astrid Hiccup said "Lets go shall we?"

Astrid just nodded before waving Gobber goodbye who also did the same, and entering the truck.

At that moment Hiccup knew he was screwed…

AT HICCUP'S

It has been ten minutes since Hiccup and Astrid had arrived, and in that time Hiccup had lead them to the kitchen after putting toothless on his bedroom. He was starting to make tea when Astrid asked "Well aren't you going to talk?"

" I guess… what do you want to know?" Hiccup asked putting the tea on the table signalizing for Astrid to seat

Taking a seat at the table Astrid watched Hiccup grabbed some cookies he had and a piece of chocolate before asking "does your father hate me?" she wasn't expecting for Hiccup to start laughing "What!"

Looking at the serious look on Astrid Hiccup said "You are serious? No my father doesn't hate you, he actually likes you very much"

"Then why can't you say you were with me ?"

Letting out a tired moan Hiccup said while grabbing a piece of chocolate "You see my dad likes you but not in the way that would meant he thinks you would be perfect for me. No my father likes you in the way you would be the perfect match for his very strong and perfect nephew. In his eyes the fact that you are even with me means that I somehow are forcing you to do it, and that would make him mad and I don't really like seeing him mad"

"Oh…That's fucked up"

"I know but I don't really care anymore, I just don't want him to mess with this"

"This? What do you mean ?" Asked Astrid while drink a little bit of tea

Getting a little nervous Hiccup said " I mean this friendship I guess… I really like hanging out with you Astrid even if I can only do it a couple of times a week"

"Yeah I like it too, and you could always hang out more…"

"But that would meant you wouldn't be spending so much time with your friends and I know you also need to spend time with them"

"You could always joi…"

"You know I can't" said Hiccup interrupting Astrid " Astrid this may sound a little stupid and evil but the truth is that I don't give two shits about your friends. They are only people to me. You are different from them and even though I don't like it I can't force you to choose"

"But Hiccup you kind of already are doing that. By not making peace with them you are making our time together be less"

"I Guess you are right… but I still won't be their friend"

"Well you could at least be around them without punching one of them " said Astrid trying to light up the mood

" I guess I could try … are they coming to see you tomorrow ?"

"hmm yeah they and a couple of my teammates from the football team. Why?" Astrid was afraid of Hiccup refusing to go now

" Just to know what I should expect . don't worry I'm still coming to see you has I have told you, you are important to me and I don't let my precious people alone" said Hiccup with a smile ' And also because I kind of like you and want to make sure there is no fucker around you' Hiccup added in his mind

" Great then tomorrow just text me and I will find you okay ?"

"No problem, is there anything you want me to bring? Drinks, food, weed…" Hiccup said with a wicked smile

However astrid didn't like the last remark, slapping him on the shoulder she said "Even think on touching weed and I will cut your tongue of"

"But I need my tongue! How am I suppose to kiss without her ?" Said Hiccup with a smirk and pout

'And who the hell are you trying to kiss!' thought Astrid getting mad quickly "Well I thought you didn't had any girlfriend"

"And I don't but you never know what the future may hold"

"I guess you are right… but to trying to get with my friends"

"Don't worry your girlfriends aren't exactly my type"

Getting curious Astrid asked " And what is your type?"

Smirking Hiccup leaned over the table before whispering next to Astrid ear "well I must prefer girls who know what they want and that aren't afraid of getting it"

It may have been the fact that Hiccup had the most sexy voice Astrid had ever heard while whispering, it may have been the way his eyes were looking at her, hell it may have been the fact that Astrid had known she felt more that friendship for Hiccup for a while… . Whatever it was, it made Astrid let go of the tea grab Hiccup's face with her hands and smash her lips to his.

Thankfully, Hiccup's instincts made him put one of his arms on top of the table to secure him, because otherwise he would have fall with the force of Astrid kiss.

This wasn't one of those smooth and innocent first kiss girls talk about hours, no this was a kiss fueled by passion and hunger. Astrid lips moved forcefully against Hiccup's as if trying to suck the very essence the boy was. When they finally came for much needed air, Hiccup moved out of the table to Astrid's side.

Not letting her said anything the young adult just lift her up on the table before resting his body between her legs and kissing her once more.

This time Astrid entangled her hands on Hiccup's hair, pulling it up when Hiccup pushed his tongue into her mouth. The little bear Hiccup had growing was rubbing against Astrid as Hiccup stopped the kissing to suck on Astrid neck.

The two young adults were drunk with lust and another feeling that they refused to admit just yet.

Realizing that she wasn't doing anything except standing there while Hiccup made his magic, Astrid started to run her fingers inside Hiccup's shirt feeling something she could only describe has abs starting to tense. That made her smirk before Hiccup decided he missed her lips and started to kiss her again.

Their tongues fought for dominance rubbing and dancing with each other. The moment was electrifying and things could only get better…

"And I love the way you hurt me

It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah

I love the way"

Came from Astrid's phone making them stop their making out. Letting out an angry sigh Astrid answered the phone "What!"

Smiling at the way Astrid was blushing because of their previous moments, Hiccup lift Astrid of the table. After seeing, Astrid tangled her legs on his waist Hiccup started to walk toward the sofa on the living room. Seating down with Astrid startling him Hiccup just watched amused while Astrid talked.

"I don't care your my best friend I was busy!" shouted Astrid

"No I wasn't having sex!" deciding she much prefer having her arms around Hiccup than on the phone Astrid just gestured for Hiccup to me quiet

Getting the message Hiccup closed his mouth.

Putting the phone on speaker Astrid said "Ruff you are on speaker so watch the language "

"So you aren't alone now! Fuck Astrid I was worried "

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself "

"I know but I don't have the money to bail you out of jail"

"Well aren't you just lovely, why did you call Ruff…"

"Ugh someone's is in a bad mood… well me and the girls are having a girls night and you know last time I checked you had a vagina so…"

"I don't know if I can" said Astrid looking at Hiccup. He just mouthed 'Just go I don't mind, need to go to work later' "Yeah I can go no prob"

"Why did you stop befo… omg you are with a guy now aren't ya!"

Astrid didn't know what to say about that because Hiccup and her didn't have time to sort of what they were now. Thankfully Hiccup felt her discomfort and mouthed the words ' Do you wanna be my girlfriend?'

Smiling and stopping to peck him on the lips Astrid whispered 'I would love to'

"What did you just say Astrid?"

"hmm nothing… and yes I'm with a boy right now"

"I knew it is it the hot biker? Of course it is"

"As a matter of fact it is and you are kind of getting into our time"

"Say no more sexy time is holly to me, just be at the dorms in an hour okay?"

"yeah sure Ruff"

"Bye astrid and bye hot biker"

"Bye Ruff"

"Bye Girl" said Hiccup not finding any more reason to be quiet

After hanging up astrid turned to Hiccup before kissing him fully on the lips, when they parted she said " You really want me to be your girlfriend ?"

"You should know I don't play with that kind of stuff. I meant it Astrid I want to be able to call you mine" Hiccup said while putting his arms around Astrid hugging her

" If I'm yours you are mine, so no flirting with other girls" Astrid said with serious face while flicking Hiccup's nose with her finger

"Wasn't thinking of it… now want me to take you to your dorm?"

"We still have a little time left … you can get therein what twenty minutes?"

"Moreover"

"Then we still have almost forty minutes to spare… care to play again ?" Astrid said with a seductive smirk

"You are going to be the death of me woman" said Hiccup before resuming kissing Astrid

Things were starting to get interesting….

And I'm done ! please tell me what you thought of it

I know I was suppose to write about the track race but things just appear to have a mind of their own

Next chapter . chapter 15 – Running and Clamming

Please give me your thought on what you think should happen next your ideas are always welcomed

Sinaikai out


	15. Chapter 15 – Running and Clamm

Hi again! I know I have been quite irregular when it comes to my updates but this is my last year of high school and things are quite crazy...

On the other hand, I'm trying to find time to write so I think things will stay crazy for a while …

I just want to thank all of the people who wrote something and or read this story.

 **To the people who advise me about my spelling mistakes I just want to say this :** I am really gratefully for your time and I know I have made a lot of errors, the truth is that English is not my first language and because of that I cannot do everything right, secondly I'm writing this on WordPad which doesn't have a dictionary or anything … so even though I cannot forgive myself for letting you down I promise I will try to do better.

More, when I finish this fic (which I think it's still far away from being over…) I promise I will re edit all of my chapters with all the mistakes fixed.

Right now is somewhat impossible to do so….

Now onto the story

 **Ps : last chapter I made a mistake, where it said "football team" I meant lacrosse sorry**

Chapter 15 – Running and Clamming

After driving Astrid to her dorm, Hiccup went to his home again, the truth was that he didn't had to work but he knew if he hadn't lied Astrid would feel bad for leaving him. Knowing he had to let his worries out Hiccup decided to call the only person he knew he could talk to…

"Hey Mira are you busy right now?" Hiccup asked while resting on his sofa with Toothless next to him

"HICCUP HORRENDUS HADDOCK III I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY WERE YOU AVOIDING ME !" came the yelling of Mira

Taking his phone out of his ear and putting it on speaker Hiccup said " I'm sorry sis but I had my parents and a lot of things in my mind that I needed to take care of"

"There is still no excuse to forget about me! You know I care about you Hic, hell all of us do! We just don't want you to fall again…" the way Mira was saying made Hiccup close his eyes knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Letting out a sigh he said " I promise Mira I won't be falling anytime soon, not in that way at least…"

"What do you mean? What happen, are you okay?" Mira was talking faster than Speedy Gonzales, panic present in her voice

"I'm okay Mira, in fact I have some great news to give you" Hiccup said with a nervous laugh

Picking up the nervous laugh as something Hiccup would feel guilty about doing, Mira said with a very stern voice " Hiccup if you are going to tell me you knock so bitch up, I swear you are going to be feeling very sorry"

"What? NO! No one's is expecting anything! I haven't had sex in like three weeks or something!" Hiccup replied while staring dumbfounded at the phone

"Good, good, I want nieces but not from some hookup" said Mira, after sensing that Hiccup wasn't going to say anything she said, "So what was the thing you want to tell me?"

Finally finding his voice Hiccup said "Today I asked Astrid to be my girlfriend…"

Seconds passed without any sound from the other line, then…

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! OMG I SO CALLED THIS AGES AGO! DAMN I'M GOOD ! HEY VALERIE, RINA, LARA CALL THE OTHERS I HAVE GREAT NEWS" Mira started to shout for the other girls to come.

At that moment, Hiccup knew he would be screwed, for there was nothing that could hide him from his girl friends inquisition…

For about five minutes Hiccup could only hear running and girly screams from the other side, suddenly Mira's voice was heard once again. " Now Hiccup I hope you know that I want you to tell me how did this thing happen and I want it detailed"

"I know Mira I know … " with that Hiccup started to tell them what happen a couple of hours ago, leaving of course the make out session out.

"So yeah, I have to go to her track competition tomorrow, the problem is that her friends are also going to be there" Hiccup said after telling the story

"Hic do you want us to go with you?" came the voice of Valerie trying to help Hiccup

"Not really I know I need to do this alone, it's just that I'm afraid of messing things up" truthfully said Hiccup

"Hiccup I really doubt Astrid will be mad if you don't talk with her friends, for what you told me she knows that you don't give a fuck about them" Said Mira with a soft voice, she knew this wa hard but Hiccup had to face his demons sooner than later

"I know that too, but I think I'm going to at least try and be civil with them. Plus I don't think they will know who I am, cause one of the things I made Astrid promise when we started to hang out was that I didn't want them to know that she was friends with me"

"Yeah that's one of the things I don't understand. Shouldn't you be happy that you get Astrid instead of your cousin? I mean don't you want to show off a little" said Rina with her voice giving of a slightly confuse tone

"Not really, I know that if Snotlout knew I was with Astrid he would try everything to break us apart, plus being the pussy he is, he would most likely run and tell my dad. And you know that's out of the question" said Hiccup with a solemn tone

Sensing the mood getting lower by the minute Mira quickly said trying to lift up the spirits " So what are you going to dress for tomorrow?"

"Really do I really need to think of that…" Hiccup whined

His answer was a chorus of "OF COURSE YOU DUMMY!"

"oh fuck me!"

WITH ASTRID

After saying goodbye to Hiccup, Astrid started to walk in direction of Ruff's room. When she was almost there the voices of her friends, screaming and laughing were the only thing that Astrid could hear…

"Omg Eric is so much more sexy that Tuff!" one of the girls , Amy said

"Agree!" Ruff said

"Oh please you just say that cause he is your brother" came the voice of Helena another of Astrid's friends

Not bothering to knock, Astrid just entered the room saying, "What's up Girls"

A chorus of "Hi Astrid" and "Finally you are here" was heard

Seating next to Ruff and Heather on the bed, Astrid said "Sorry if I was late but last time I checked it was still afternoon"

"Sorry for wanting to make this into almost an all-girls day out!" Said Ruff

"You are forgiven" smirking Astrid, said

Whistling Ruff just said "Damn girl getting laid has change you are more sarcastic than ever"

Hearing that Heather asked "What you fucked someone? The hell! Why am I only hearing this now!"

"Okay first things first… I'M NOT FUCKING ANYONE!" shouted Astrid glaring at Ruff, who only grinned, at her. "Second, Heather you are only hearing it now cause it actually just happened a couple of hours ago"

"So what, you have a boyfriend now?" asked again Heather

"Hmm yeah…" mumble Astrid smiling, she really wanted to be with Hiccup right now

Deciding she really liked embarrassed Astrid, Ruff put more fire into the conversation " And not a normal guy either, no our Astrid here has a hot as hell Biker"

"Stop saying that Ruff!" it appeared that Astrid didn't like to be in a helpless position

Ignoring her shout Ruff said to the other girls " Remember the hot loner you guys were talking a couple of days ago?"

"You mean the guy that shouted at Astrid?" asked Helena

"The same one, well it appears our little friend here has him under her finger" smirking Ruff said

Not realizing what she was saying Astrid said "Can you guys stop calling him that! He has a name ya know"

Grinning Heather said " Care to tell us what is his name then"

Grasping the stupidity she had just done, Astrid quickly said "It's better if I give you his nickname, people call him Fury …"

"Nice name …" Amy said

Camicazi one of Astrid's friends since kids said "You know that name is familiar… I have heard it in somewhere else"

Before astrid could answer her however, Ruff shouted " No Way! You mean you are dating the tattoo guy? The guy that tattooed Fish and Snot?"

"Yeah… we kind of meet after that night again and things just progressed from there" kind of lied Astrid trying to not make them know she was dating Hiccup even if she wanted them to know it

Slapping her head Camicazi said " That's where I heard the name, You are dating Night Fury? Damn girl that guy screams mysterious. Didn't know you had it in you for that kind of man piece"

Getting frustrated Astrid just said "can we please stop talking about my Boyfriend' you girls can meet him tomorrow at the race"

"He is coming ?" Asked Ruff

"Yeah" Astrid answer

"Is he bringing any friends?" asked Amy

"Not really plus all of his friends have girlfriends and you do not what to mess with them" smirking Astrid said

The girls quickly moved the topic of conversation , chatting and laughing the rest of the day of

WITH HICCUP

Getting up at eight, Hiccup started to get himself ready for the race. He had told Astrid he would be there at nine to wish her luck, cause the race started at half past nine and Hiccup still had to find a good spot to see it.

Petting Toothless head, Hiccup entered the shower. While he was washing his head, hiccup started to remember all the advices Mira and the girls had given him yesterday.

They told him to not bring any flowers or similar stuff, cause Astrid didn't feel like the kind of girl you romance. Hiccup had to agree with that so instead, he had told them he would pick up a big slice of caramel and chocolate cake and a coffee from the Cove, before going to the race.

The girls were okay with that, knowing that Astrid had a sweet tooth, how did they know that after only talking with the girl like four times tops? Hiccup didn't know…

After the present was chosen, came the choice of clothes… Hiccup had argued that he would just dressed like he used to when he was going out with them.

The girls end up agreeing with him not before making sure that Hiccup didn't put his normal leather jacket on, but instead his sleeveless black leather jacket. They told him that every girl liked to show off her guy, and that with that jacket people would see Hiccup's arm tattoos.

Hiccup just nodded knowing he would lose any argument.

So after drying himself, Hiccup dressed himself with a pair of dark ripped jeans, red and black sneakers, his red and grey Metallica t-shirt and his black sleeveless leather jacket. He put a pair of grey sunglasses on while letting his hair in the open. Thanks to his now more noticeable beard, it was almost impossible for someone to recognize him this way unless they knew him on a regular basis.

Grabbing his helmet Hiccup said goodbye to Toothless before leaving his house

With Astrid

It was now Nine am and astrid was outside the track waiting for her boyfriend ' Or ex boyfriend if he doesn't hurry his ass up' an irritated Astrid thought.

Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather and Camicazi were already at the stands, mostly because Astrid made them wake up earlier that they needed.

So now all that was missing was Hiccup, ' I swear if he doesn't arrived at any minute I wi…' Astrid thoughts were put at stop when two arms encircled around her waist. A hairy shin rested on her shoulder, a smooth voice whispered "Hey Astrid miss me?"

Spinning around and freeing herself from the embrace, Astrid found herself face to face with a smiling Hiccup holding a paper bag.

Before she could say anything, Hiccup reached inside of the bag pulling a cup of coffee and a small box that could only been for a sweet.

"I thought that maybe you would like something sweetie before the race, so I went to Marci and Marshall's and grabbed a slice of chocolate and caramel cake, hope you like it… oh and I also brought coffee"

The way Hiccup was not meeting Astrid's was adorable to the girl. Smiling Astrid kissed Hiccup softly before saying "Relax please"

"Hmm I'm sorry I'm just nervous" quietly said Hiccup while smiling a silly smile

"You don't need to be" reaching for the coffee and the cake Astrid said "Thank you, I can't eat the cake now but I sure as hell can drink the coffee"

"Yeah I kind of figure that out… so want me to keep it for you?" Hiccup said gesturing to the cake

Astrid just grinned " Sorry but no, I will put it in my locker where I know you won't be able to eat it!"

"Are you saying I would eat your cake" fake whined Hiccup

"But of course You forget I have seen you eat, and you Babe are endless pit when it comes to food almost has bad as Fishlegs"

Instead of playing along Hiccup just smirked before putting his right arm around Astrid's waist. "Babe? I like it, can I also call you babe or would you prefer baby?"

"You try to call me Baby and I will punch you! Babe is okay I guess, and I'm calling you that cause I know you don't want for my friend to know who you are" replied Astrid while snuggling against Hiccup's chest without even noticing.

"Okay no baby then… thank you for doing this I really appreciate it"

"I know you do. But listen yesterday I kind of told my friends people called you Fury, and now they know I am dating a tattoo artist slash badass, at least in their eyes…"

"What so you don't think I'm a badass? I'm hurt As" smiled Hiccup before saying "I don't mind that at least that way guys will know not to try and steal you from me"

Astrid just smirked before saying "Getting a little possessive aren't we ?"

Smirking wickedly Hiccup kissed Astrid on the neck before biting her earlobe and whispering "You have no idea… I'm a very greedy man…"

Blushing but not giving up Astrid said "Well than I guess I will have to find out how much?"

"If I were you I wouldn't play with fire Babe who knows where will it burn you" Hiccup turned Astrid so that he could kiss her in the mouth, wasting no time in pouring all of his feeling into the kiss

Astrid quickly kissed him back grabbing his head with her left hand, while her right hand hold the coffee and the cake.

Hiccup's body shield her from the view so her friends didn't see her at first when they went outside looking for her.

Their tongues were about to touch when Ruff and Tuff's voices were heard "Astrid where are you? We know your race is only at ten but we want to see the others too"

Moving out of Astrid's mouth, Hiccup said "Guess we need to go"

"Guess so" said astrid moving her arm out of Hiccups hand and passing through his arm, noticing he didn't have a sleeve shirt like he used to. " Why are you using a sleeveless jacket?"

Scratching his head Hiccup said "Mira and the girls told me to show off my tattoos said it was a way for you to show off your boyfriend or something…"

"Ah okay I get it, and don't worry with that Babe it's just a girl thing you wouldn't understand" said Astrid while thinking 'I don't know if I should thank them or kill them'

"Oh okay, so should we go ?"

"Yes we should" getting out of Hiccup cuddle Astrid looked around before spotting her friends, seeing them she shouted "Hey guys over here"

Grabbing Hiccup's hand Astrid started to walk towards her friends.

At first Hiccup was nervous, but then he remembered that he didn't own anything to this people and so putting his lay back and cool smirk he started to walk next to Astrid.

When they arrived, Astrid quickly made the introductions " So guys this is Fury. Fury these are my friends, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather, Camicazi and Snotlout"

The twins just grinned before saying "pleasure to meet you" Fishlegs just waved, Camicazi and Heather smiled and said "Hi", while Snotlout just grumble something

Lifting his hand Hiccup said "Nice to meet you"

Without saying anything, more the group started to walk to the seats. When they seat down Hiccup found that he didn't have any seat left for him, but before he could voice it out, Astrid just made him seat on hers before seating on his lap. Hiccup was happy to obey.

Deciding to break the ice Tuffnut said " So you are the guy from the Tattoo shop aren't you?"

"Yup the same how are you liking you tattoo?"

"I love it. I really want to make one permanent this time"

"Cool just come by the shop and I will do one free of charge, I still own you from last time" Said Hiccup while putting his arms around Astrid

Just then, Snotlout and Fish yelled "It was you who made us those tattoos?"

Sensing things were getting a little bad, Hiccup just said in a bored tone "Yeah why? Weren't you happy with them?"

Getting of his seat and getting in front of Hiccup Snotlout said "Are you messing with me fucker! Do you realize what you have done?" Fishlegs was next to him in an instant grabbing him and stopping him from punching Hiccup

Hiccup however just smirked "Sorry bud I did want you told me to do, not my problem you don't know how to be more specific"

Getting red with rage Snotlout just yelled "Why you little …"

Getting tired of all the yelling Astrid said "Touch my boyfriend and I will murder you Snot, now just shut up! The first race is going to begin" Turning to Hiccup she said "And you mister no riling up the stupid over there okay?"

Hugging her closer Hiccup said "Sure thing babe" Turning to Snot and Fish he said "I'm sorry for trying to teach you a lesson, if it makes you happier two more weeks and the tattoos will come of"

"Thanks but we already knew that" replied Fishlegs while seating back next to Ruff and behind Astrid, Snotlout next to him

"Then I guess I have nothing to tell you" said Hiccup

Trying to get back at Astrid's good side again while at the same time getting information, Snotlout asked " So how long have you been dating ?"

"It's actually our first day being a couple technically," said Astrid turning to look at Snotlout

"So you guys just fucked then?" Snotlout said crossing his arms

Not liking to think that his Astrid was a girl that gave it in the first place, Hiccup said with a menacing voice while glaring at Snotlout. "I don't know what you are trying to say Bud, but to me you are sounding like you are calling my Girlfriend a slut. Now we are going to have a problem if I think you are saying that again"

Being the clueless one when it came to relationships Fishlegs said " So you too haven't had sex?"

Tuffnut slapped him in the head saying, "Shut the fuck up man before you also get your ass kicked"

Smiling smugly Snotlout said "As if tooth pick here could hurt me, I would destroy him with only a hand"

"What did you say Midget?" said Hiccup. He knew he was pushing it, and he knew he should at least try to be civil, but his cousin could always making mad. Thankfully, Astrid kissed him sweetly making Hiccup relax.

Burying his head on her neck , Hiccup inhale the sweet aroma that surrounded his girlfriend

Getting cocky Snotlout said "What are you already whipped ? Damn you really are a disgrace of a man"

It may have been the fact that since learning how bad of childhood Hiccup had, Astrid wanted nothing more than to protect him, it may have been the fact that Snotlout was shut pissing her off. Whatever it was made Astrid send one of hers 'Mess with me and I will destroy you' glares towards Snotlout. "Care to insult my boyfriend again Snot"

Instead of answering Snot just whimpered before looking at the race

"Thought so" mumble Astrid

Trying to light up the mood Heather turned to hiccup while pointing to his tattoos "So did you do this yourself?"

Smiling Hiccup said while pushing his head of Astrid's neck "I drawn them but I had a friend of mine doing those to me, it very hard to do a tattoo on your self"

"Cool but what are these exactly ?" asked Camicazi this time

" Well they are basically Viking runes, together they spell 'Home is where the Your dreams are a reality' in my right arm, and ' My demons are my best friends for they are the ones that made me into who I am today' on my left arm" (A/N I am totally making this up)

"Awesome and totally freaky, do you have any more tattoos?"

Before he could answer Astrid let out a sigh and said "I need to go now, whish me luck?"

Kissing her, Hiccup said "You don't need it but good luck"

Saying goodbye to her friends, Astrid left to prepare for her race.

Alone with Astrid's friends Hiccup decided to answer the question, Ruffnut had made. "I have a total of 15 tattoos all around my body"

Before Ruffnut could reply, Snotlout said "You know you guys can stop pretending you give a shit about fucker right there, Astrid is no longer here"

Surprisingly Tuffnut answered. "Can you shut the fuck up! Man, you are impossible today, we get it you want Astrid, but news flash she doesn't want you! So stop messing with her love life"

All that Hiccup could think of was 'Maybe Tuffnut finally matured a little'

Of course, Snotlout didn't like being yelled at, he made a move to grab Tuffnut, but Hiccup saw it and with quick reflexes got up from his seat and pushed Snotlout back. "Now, now, let's not start a brawl here okay?"

Slapping Hiccups hand of him Snot said "Touch me again and I will kick you to the ground"

"Well I would say the same but you are much more nearer the ground than me so I guess that would be cheating…" Hiccup said smirking

Before anyone could say more, they heard the horn of the race being blow, and just like that, every argument stopped. For all of them wanted to see Astrid win

And won she did, making the difference between her and the second almost ten seconds.

Running out of his seat and towards his girlfriend, Hiccup picked her up before kissing her with passion, his tongue meeting hers in her mouth. They stayed like that for some time before Hiccup retreated not before kissing Astrid again but softly this time.

Dazed Astrid said "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Oh Nothing just making a claim"

And with that Hiccup smirked smugly towards the seats, the message clear 'She is mine'

And that's a wrap!

Hope you like it ! I was feeling inspired… it must have been from all your amazing reviews

Next chapter, chapter 16 – Fixing and studying

Please give me your thoughts and or ideas

If for some reason you just want to talk about your life and the problems that it carries just pm me and I will answer it the best I can

Sinaikai out


	16. Chapter 16 – Fixing and studying

And I'm back people ! school is getting harder by the second so I really need to focus, but this weekend I had a little of free time so I can focus a little bit on writing …

 **To all the people that keep reading this fic, thank you, you guys are the best**

On an another note **… THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS ! I LOVE THEM YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

Okay onto the story ….

Chapter 16 – Fixing and studying

PREVIOUSLY

 _Running out of his seat and towards his girlfriend, Hiccup picked her up before kissing her with passion, his tongue meeting hers in her mouth. They stayed like that for some time before Hiccup retreated not before kissing Astrid again but softly this time._

 _Dazed Astrid said "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"_

" _Oh Nothing just making a claim"_

 _And with that Hiccup smirked smugly towards the seats, the message clear 'She is mine'_

NOW

After laughing at the dazed look her friend had on her face, Ruffnut suggested for everyone to go to Fishlegs dorm (it was the cleanest and biggest) to just hang out.

Immediately Tuff said they could order pizza and watch a movie, a scary one hopefully.

The gang all agree almost instantly minus Astrid who was looking at Hiccup as if expecting to say something.

Hiccup noticed how his girlfriend was looking at him, but the truth was that he didn't feel like spend more time with Snotlout than necessary, plus… "I have to get to Gobber's, I need to fix the car… but if you want I can come by after I take care of it?"

Astrid knew that as much as hiccup had to go, he was also going because he didn't want to spend time with the gang. She couldn't blame him however and for that she just smiled "yeah sure we will probably spend the rest of the day just chilling there and watching movies"

"Okay I promise I will meet you there as soon as I finish with Gobber" once again said Hiccup while pecking Astrid on the cheek.

Astrid did the same and with one last hug and kiss Hiccup started to walk towards his bike.

When he was of, Ruff decided to finally break the silence that had formed, "SO… hot guy is not coming ?"

Slipping out of her daze, Astrid said "Not really he had work to deal with"

Trying to once again come on top Snotlout said while getting closer to Astrid "You know I would never put work before you babe"

Getting a little pissed of Astrid said "That's cause you don't work you idiot!"

"Well cause I don't need to! I can provide you without breaking a sweat" grinning said Snotlout

"You should really try to improve your lines Snot cause that is so not working right now" Astrid said

"Babe if it worked before it can work again" Snotlout said wiggling is eyebrows "Or have you forgot last summer ?"

Getting her face red full of emotion Astrid said "How can I, worst mistake of my life !"

"Oh please as if sleeping with me is nothing but a pleasure"

"More like a punishment, I blame the alcohol and my low self-esteem"

"Well if you ever feel down I can make you up in a second"

"Yeah cause you only last a second" said Astrid with a mad face

"I didn't hear you complaining"

"That's cause I was drunk of my head"

"That didn't stop you from screaming my name!"

"Pretty sure I didn't do that"

"Pretty sure you did"

"Pretty sure it was all on your head"

"Pretty sure it wasn't"

"Pretty sure if you don't shut the fuck up, you face will cease to be pretty permanently" Astrid said with a fake sweet voice

Whimpering Snotlout said "We should probably go to the dorms now…. Pizza it's on me"

Astrid just smirked while the twins snickered saying "Pussy"

WITH HICCUP

After arriving at Gobber's garage Hiccup looked at his phone and saw that, it was still 12:21 pm. Letting out a sigh he started To walk towards his usual spot when a booming voice made him stop

"You are early" said Gobber

"Yeah I had to kill sometime" was Hiccup's simple reply

"You sure lad? You know I know you for almost your entire life"

"yeah so…"

"So don't try to lie to me boy! Now tell me why you are here?" Gobber said pointing his metal hand towards Hiccup

Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, Hiccup just let out a tired sight before saying " Astrid was going to spend some time with Snotlout and the gang, and I didn't feel like going along"

"Still holding a grunge against them Henry"

"You know it's not my fault"

"It may not be entirely but you are still to blame" said Gobber while guiding Hiccup towards the broken car

"You are not serious are you Gobber? How is that getting beat up my fault ?"

"I'm not saying that Henry… I'm just saying that it takes two lands for a bridge to be built not just one"

"Ugh I hate when you try to give advice" a frustrated Hiccup said

"That's just because you know they are right most of the time. And someone as to give them to you" Gobber said while smiling

Hiccup also smiled a tinny smile before it disappear with his next reply "Yeah cause as sure as hell Stoick won't do it"

"You know he means well Hiccup"

"That's the thing… I know he doesn't. At least it doesn't bother me anymore"

"I know you try to be distant from him, but Henry in the end he is still your father"

"Only by name and nothing else"

"Well he is still paying for your school"

"Nope I got a full paid scholarship, and he still didn't care cause it was because of my brain and not because of my muscle"

"What about your apartment?"

"I'm the one that has been paying the rent in almost two years with the money I make at my other job. And he still didn't notice that"

"You mean the job that you refuse to tell me about?"

"Exactly"

"I just hope it's nothing illegal," said Gobber while looking at Hiccup with a serious face

"Don't worry I'm not going against the law, if I did I wouldn't be able to leave this island"

"Still wanting to leave Berk?"

"Now more than never"

"But I though you and Astrid were finally getting along…"

"And we are but that doesn't change anything, my life is not in Berk, at least my happy one" The way Hiccup said the last part made Gobber shiver. Henry was serious and the way he spoke scream 'you cannot make me change my mind!'

Deciding to change the conversation Gobber said " I hope you know I will not be paying extra for arriving late"

Breaking a smile Hiccup said "That thought didn't even crossed my mind"

WITH ASTRID AND THE GANG

After arriving at the dorms and ordering Pizza the gang was just enjoying themselves, a couple of friends of Fish and Snot from the team joined them a couple of hours later and the guys were now playing poker. Ruff called some girls from the Lacrosse and soccer team and now there were about fifteen people inside Fishlegs' room.

The girls were all in a circle talking and gossip with each other. Astrid was among them but she wasn't paying attention, focusing on remembering the day she and Hiccup got together.

It was only when Heather touched her shoulder that she snapped out of her dream world.

"What ?" asked Astrid

"Damn your man must be a god in bed or something cause I never knew you to be at loss of words" said Ruff smirking

"For the last time me and Fury didn't had sex. Seriously guys get your mind of the gutter I'm not a slut!" said Astrid blushing

"We are not saying that, it's just that we want some juice details …," replied Heather

"Then again you did sleep with Snot…." Said Ruff smiling

"So did you if I am not mistaken, and so did half the girls in school and in this room" said Astrid getting over her embarrassment and starting to became a little piss of

Sensing the danger Ruffnut jumped to the rescue " Chill Astrid I was only messing with ya. You know that… plus god knows every girl does some mistakes in college, Snotlout it's just one of the biggest and dumbest"

At that all the girls said "amen sista" and "Preach"

The guys stop their game for a minute to look at the girls, seeing that they were just being weird they shrugged their shoulders and resume their game.

A little while passed with more gossip and giggling (not by Astrid, she will forever deny it) when Heather said with a gloomy face. "Hey guys I hate to break the fun, but did any of you did the math homework?"

A chorus of "shit!" and "it's not for tomorrow" were her answers

"Yeah thought so… anyone up for doing it now ? Together we can finish up faster"

"Yeah you are right" and "Why not" were the replies from the girls

"Okay so let's just go to our rooms, pick up our stuff and come here again. Is that okay?" said Astrid getting up

All the girls nodded their heads and with that, they left the room. The people were so into their game that they didn't even noticed

WITH HICCUP

After finishing his work on Gobber's, Hiccup checked the time and saw that it was now 17:30 pm. Driving his bike, Hiccup went to the nearest supermarket.

Entering, he grabbed a basket before starting to walk towards heaven also known as the junk food and sweets isle.

Picking up three cans of pringles, two bags of popcorns, two bags of various candy and four tablets of milka Oreo chocolate tablet. Hiccup started to walk towards the alcohol side of the shop. One of the plus of being tall and having multiple tattoos on your arms were that few people asked for you ID.

Gabbing a box of beer and another of cider, hiccup started to walk towards the cashier.

After paying up and leaving the supermarket, Hiccup started to drive. Even though he wanted nothing more than to go home and rest, he knew that Astrid deserved that he at least tried to get along with her friends. Even if is stupid cousin was among them.

' I mean didn't they hook up or some shit in high school? Doesn't that mean he is her ex? If so do I have a reason to punch him? I mean other than the thousands that I already had?' Those were the thoughts that were plaguing Hiccup's mind during the trip.

The truth was that Henry was a little afraid of what the future had in store for him... After talking with Gobber, the thought that his father could find that he and Astrid were a couple, scared him shitless. Not because of what Stoick would do to him cause he was used to hit and even if the man had an heavy hand, he would survive. No the problem was what he would do to Astrid. It was no secret that Stoick was a firm supporter of Snotlout and Astrid together, hell all the times when Hiccup was young and tried to talk to his father about his little crush, he was almost every time punished. As if the mere thought in Stoick's mind was a sin.

Plus Astrid had a pretty busy social life, what would that mean if her friends learned who was the ' Hot Biker'? 'She would probably break up with me' Hiccup thought.

And this was probably the biggest problem of all. The fact that even after all this time, Hiccup was still afraid of what people may think.

Sure, he had this amazing mask put on but without Fury, ' I'm just old Hiccup, the kid with no friends and no life'

Deep inside of him, Henry knew that this was a lie, that his friends liked him for him and nothing else, but after years of bulling and mistreatment it was hard to let your demons go.

'Okay stop with the dark feelings. If Astrid found out about them, she would punch you in the face' that thought actually made Hiccup smile. And with that he stopped his bike and started to walk towards Fishlegs room. Not after having to ask for directions of course

WITH ASTRID AND THE GANG – Astrid's Pov

Me and the girls were on the second question of the math homework when my phone biped. Looking at the scream I saw I had a new message from Hiccup, opening it read

From: Night Fury

To: Astrid

Hey do you mind opening the door, I kind of have my hands full…

I looked at the sms once again before realizing that it really said what I read the first time. Getting up I saw Ruffnut looking at me weirdly, I just rolled my eyes and lift a finger as if to say 'just a second'. Walking to the door, I open it and on the other said was my boyfriend with a wicked smile and his hands full of bags with what it looked like food.

I must have been stuck with my thoughts for quiet sometimes cause I was interrupted by Hiccup saying "do you mind if I enter or are you going to be stuck there for the rest of the night?"

Seeing his grin, just made me want to kiss him and punch him at the same time… the later it was

"What the fuck As ?what was that for?" Hiccup asked

"That was for being a smartass and for not saying you were coming" I said with my own smirk in place

Instead of saying on of his smart yet stupid comebacks, Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders before entering the room.

"Where do you want me to put this ?" he asked motioning to the bags he had

" What is 'this' exactly ?" I said looking at the bags and trying to take one but Hiccup just grabbed them tighter as if to say 'I got this'

"Just some popcorn, pringles, chocolate, beer and cider. Nothing much really just a little snack" he said with an indifferent face, I think he just rolled his eyes but he was still with his sunglasses for some reason so I couldn't really tell

Pointing to the bed that was next to where the girls and me where I said " You can put that on the bed, me and the girls are just doing some math work over there"

Hiccup just smiled before replying " You forgot didn't ya ?"

I just mumbled a ' maybe' before changing the conversation " Why are you still with your sunglasses on?"

"Meh dunno really just didn't felt like taking them of, plus that was I don't have to use a hat or something to make me look different" was Hiccups answer

I had to give him to him he was right, this way the guys wouldn't recognize him.

Leaning forward and on my tiptoes I kissed him softly before guiding him to where the girls were. The rest of the guys were so focused on the poker game that they didn't even noticed him.

When we reached the girls Ruffnut immediately said " Did I ever told you how much I love your boyfriend?"

Hiccup just smirked before letting the bags rest on the bed. Instead of sitting next to the girls Hiccup opted to sit on the bed with his legs on the floor.

I looked at Ruff before saying "I thought you liked guys with a little more muscle to them you know like Fish over there"

Blushing a little Ruff just said "Shut it Astrid and just pass me the popcorns"

I laughed as all the girls did at the silly face Ruffnut was making, but never the less passed her the popcorns as well as a beer.

The other girls also asked me for food and drinks, so I just dumped all the stuff on the middle of circle, not before getting a chocolate a can of pringles and a bottle of beer and another of cider for Hiccup and me.

I sat between Hiccup's legs with my books on top of my knees. Hiccup must of read my exercise cause he just pointed at it before saying "The answers is 69"

"Really Hiccup stupid hormonal jokes right now?" I asked with a slightly frown on my face

He just let out a sigh before reaching for my pencil and writing the answer to the exercise, when he finished he said " See the answer is 69, he just forgot to switch the signs on the second part of the equation"

I just mumbled before saying " Sometimes I hate your brain"

He just laughed before saying " Love ya too babe"

Heather who was next to me looked at my notebook and said "You know you should bring Fury more often, I wouldn't mind getting the answers of my homework more times"

Just then did I realize that Heather was coping my exercise and that everyone else was coping from her and each other

"Really girls can't you guys think for yourselves ?"

"What is not like you just did that for yourself too, come on Astrid learn how to chare" replied Camicazi eating a pringle

"One I could do this exercise I would just take more time, two why the hell would I chare my Boyfriend'" I asked with a irritate face

Once again Ruff jumped to the rescue "Okay bitches stop the bickering, let us just copy the work of the amazing Fury, that just for TODAY and only TODAY will give us the answers so we can enjoy the rest of the evening without having to worry about Math, okay" the way she said today was clearly to calm me up

All the girls turned to Hiccup with puppy eyes as if to ask him to accept. However he just looked down on me as if to say ' what do you want me to do' . I just let out a tired sigh " Okay only this time"

With that, all the girls said "Thank you Astrid" and "You're the best". Hiccup just took my notebook from my hands and in twenty minutes had my whole homework done.

When I asked him how did he did it he just said "You forget I'm on an engineering course this stuff is child play to me"

At that I just pouted cause I thought he was calling me stupid. As if he had read my mind Hiccup, lift me up before sitting himself on the floor with me on his lap. He had his arms around my waist and his head on top of mine.

"I could never run like you or play like you As, we all have our strong points mine just happen to be numbers, yours is must cooler" he whispered against my ear

Before I could answer Camicazi spoke " Okay I really like you Astrid but please don't start fucking your boyfriend here okay, I do not need that imagine on my brain"

"Shut the fuck up Cami !" I said with a growl

My growl must have been louder that I thought cause the guys stopped playing poker and looked at my direction. Immediately Snotlout shouted pointing at Hiccup. " What the fuck are you doing here?"

NORMAL POV

When Snotlout yelled Hiccup just looked at him with the most bored face known to earth, lifting his hand he said "Sup Midget"

The guys snickered at that while the girls giggled. Snotlout however was red as a tomato "The fuck did you just call me you fucker?"

Again Hiccup just looked bored of his mind "Don't you have any more insults, really fucker ? Are you that dumb little dwarf ?"

"What do you want me to say your face just scream fucker when I see it" said Snotlout gritting his teeth

"Damn dopey I appreciate your intentions but I'm kind of in relationship now so… would you mind stop with the stalk please" said Hiccup smirking

Once again, the guys laughed and the girls giggled louder. Even Astrid was trying to hide her smile

"I don't swing that way assface even if it is what you what me to do" this time the guys cheered Snotlout on and with at the ego of Snot seemed bigger and better if the big smirk he had was any indication.

Hiccup just let out a sigh before taking a sip of his beer. "Boy you are not really my time you see I prefer a nice ass not an asshole … but I was just trying to help ya cause dude for what I have heard you are almost finished with the entire school and unless you start fucking old women you are going to have a problem"

"You are just jealous cause he fucked more girls than you"

"Hmm not really I prefer quality instead of quantity. Plus with me they usually stay after with you I heard it was only a onetime thing… now tell me who has a problem here"

Even if she didn't like to think that hiccup had in fact had sex with multiple girls Astrid had to admit that was an nice comeback. He would However had some explain to do later …

Snotlout was getting pretty mad walking towards Hiccup he looked down on him before saying "Astrid didn't seemed to have any problems with me before"

The pervert grin that came with that reply, made Hiccup tense. Before he could say something however, Astrid leaning in and kiss him on the mouth letting her hands rest on his cheeks and making sure his own hands were still on her waist.

Not liking to be ignored Snotlout said "So Little boy don't have nothing to say ? Do you admit I'm better than you ?"

Breaking the kiss hiccup smiled at Astrid before turning to Snotlout " The day I say that is the day pigs will fly, and I'm not talking about you on a plane either"

"That's it fucker, come say that to my face" yelled Snotlout walking closer to Hiccup and Astrid

"I'm sorry I cannot bend my neck that low, plus I kind of like where I am now thank you very much"

"So you really are a pussy, what Astrid sees in you I don't know"

Before Hiccup could answer, Astrid got of Hiccup's lap and walked right in front of Snotlout "Insult my boyfriend again Snot and you can say goodbye to your football career cause I will hurt you beyond damage"

Being the stupid that he is Snotlout instead of shutting up jus said "See he needs you to defend him. He is a fucking coward and a pussy"

"I'm just defending him as you said, cause I don't want him to fight with you! And no it's because you would win! It's because he would fuck you up !"

"As if he could! The day that fucker wins against me is the day Hiccup stops being a waist of space"

Now it could have been the fact that Astrid always wanted to kick Snotlout's ass, it could have been the fact that he was just being an idiot, it could have been the fact that he just insulted Astrid's boyfriend, whatever it was the slap that Astrid deliver to Snotlout was just the beginning of the ass kicking Astrid was prepared to give to Snotlout.

Unfortunately our Hiccup is always thinking on the consequences so against the people that wanted to see Snotlout getting beat up, (and believe me they were hundreds of them), Hiccup walked next to astrid before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against his chest. Murmuring words that made the young woman relax against her boyfriend.

Looking at astrid Hiccup said "Want to go to my place?"

Astrid however just nodded her head.

Realizing that his girlfriend was still very much mad and furious, hiccup just waved goodbye to the girls and Tuffnut, before lifting Astrid of the ground walking towards his bike.

It was weird how things could become ugly in a space of seconds….

And I'm done … God I'm so happy to have finished this

Nest chapter 17 – Anger issues and cuddling

Here n Portugal the weather is crazy and my power is most often off than on

But whatever please leave your comment, if I get 10 new reviews I will post chapter in Sunday

Demon promise

Sinaikai out


	17. Chapter 17-Anger issues and cuddling

So I think its been a year or more since I last write this fic. Life and college, which I just started mind you, got in the way…. I grew up I think quite a bit and I hope that reflects on my writing. I cannot say sorry enough, but I hope you give me a chance for making you like this fic again

Also if there is somebody that just wants to talk about his or her problems… I live in Portugal and I'm almost anti-social when it comes to social media, so I'm basically a vault. :)

Plus I like to think that as a good person and Buddhist it's my duty and my pleasure to try and make at least one person feel better…

Now onto the story

 **Nest chapter 17 – Anger issues and cuddling**

 **Last chapter**

 _Unfortunately, our Hiccup is always thinking on the consequences so against the people that wanted to see Snotlout getting beat up, (and believe me they were hundreds of them), Hiccup walked next to Astrid before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against his chest. Murmuring words that made the young woman relax against her boyfriend._

 _Looking at Astrid Hiccup said "Want to go to my place?"_

 _Astrid however just nodded her head._

 _Realizing that his girlfriend was still very much mad and furious, Hiccup just waved goodbye to the girls and Tuffnut, before lifting Astrid of the ground walking towards his bike._

 _It was weird how things could become ugly in a space of seconds…._

 **Now**

After getting him and Astrid to his home, Hiccup with Astrid still on his arms, started to walk towards his couch. Putting his girlfriend on the right side, Hiccup moved to sit on the left side.

Astrid has stayed surprisingly quiet during the ride to his place, and the young adult didn't know what to make of it …

Finally breaking the silence Astrid spoke with collected and calm voice…

"You should have left me kick his ass"

Deciding that for now it was best to play this game Hiccup retorqued "We both know I would never let you do that. Plus, I can't go visit you to prison on weekends, I have work"

Not taking the bait Astrid huffed "Snot had no right to call you a waste of space! He just a fucking egocentric ass"

"Technically he was not calling me an ass. At least to him it wasn't that way. Plus, you know I don't give two fucks about what Snotlout thinks or doesn't think of me. Not anymore" replied Hiccup while moving closer to his girlfriend. Putting an arm around her shoulders he made her lean against him while petting her hair with the arm around her.

Getting calmer but still pissed off, Astrid said "I know you don't care, but I do. Henry, you cannot imagine how mad I am right now, not only at Snot but also at myself! I never did defend you when I was a child nor when I was a teen, and when I finally have the time I can't even do it right!"

Sensing where this was going Hiccup said "It was not your fault Ash what I suffer during my childhood or during my teenage years. True you never did anything, but, why would you? you had your own problems and worries. Plus, you were only a child and a teen back then… I mean what good could have you have done? Sure, stopping Snotlout would be great, but we both know he would only get more pissed in the end so really you doing anything was kind of for the best"

"Not doing anything is never the best choice! How can you say that! I could have helped Snot would have listen to me if I ask him too, and with him the twins would also back off" Astrid was getting confused and distress by the second, how could Hiccup don't see that his life could have been so much better if she just tried to help him?

Letting out a frustrated sigh Hiccup said "My problems didn't stop with Snotlout or the twins, not by a long distance. So, I could care less if I had to live it all again or not… the truth is that it was my past that made me became what I am today, and because of that, because of all the things I have accomplished I wouldn't change it one bit"

Seeing that there was no way she could win this argument and that there were still somethings that she didn't know about Henry, Astrid just pouted letting out a tired sigh and resting her head on Hiccup's chest. "I'm still mad at Snotlout for what he did today though"

Chuckling the boyfriend answered "I don't mind that. I just don't want you to see you get mad at things you can't change" kissing the pout away Hiccup turned the Tv on "Wanna see a movie?"

"It depends will there be kissing involved?" a smirking Astrid said while running her hands up and down Hiccups chest

Returning the smirk Henry replied "All that my lady wants she shall get ten times more" with that he kissed her pouring all the emotions he was felling. His hands found a place to rest around her waist and neck, because at some point Astrid had moved to straddle him, her feet barely touching the ground.

Tangling his fingers into Astrid's messy strands. Biting her lip a little roughly and making a low whine echo through her. Hiccup slowly started to place open mouthed kissed against his girlfriend's neck his hips pushing up between her legs. Not wanting to became only a receiver Astrid started to run her nails through hiccups abs under his shirt. That produced a growl from the boy making him unconsciously thrust his hips against her once more. Astrid jerked in surprise when she felt the hot bulge growing between them. Her head fell down against his shoulders, pale gold locks spilling over his back.

Suddenly Hiccup stopped, "Stop. I know I kind of started this but I underestimated myself" he said pulling away

Astrid smiled while placing a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry Hiccup I'm also to blame. You are a very good kisser"

"Nevertheless I think we should stop for a while. I don't want to rush this but I guess my hormones got the better out of me"

"Well then I guess you own me some cuddling time and a movie Mister" a grinning Astrid said while cuddling against Henry

Smiling Hiccup said "That I can do"

The two teens remained like this, the world around dead to them for only the other matter.

After a while the tension grew again and their mouths were drawn to each other again.

The Tv forgotten in the background, soon a man jacket, a shirt and woman shirt joined it. For now, no more cloths were taken of, maybe because it was too soon, or maybe because the greedy adults wanted to explore and conquer every single space without forgetting a patch of skin. Whatever the reasons where they would both have more than enough hickeys to explain tomorrow…

MONDAY ASTRID'S POV

After a very intense make out session… seriously Hiccup does this thing with his tongue were he… Never mind that I can't let myself thing about it right now…

Whatever. After spending time with Hiccup, he offered to take me to my dorm. Even if I really wanted to stay I didn't for multiple reasons. One I don't want this to me just a kind of a hook up or some shit, two I think Henry feels the same and three I had to meet my parents on Sunday so I didn't have any time to spare. The last one is the reason why I didn't spend any time with Hiccup yesterday… Ruff was my neighbor so after having some quality time with our families me and her had a best friend dedicated afternoon.

Talking about boys, our futures, movies and things alike were approached in that time. I learn that she and Fish were going on a date next Friday… I laughed so hard at the blush on her face, seriously I was happy for them it was obvious they liked each other. I also learn that because the tryouts for the national team were in two weeks the gang was thinking in going camping the following weekend. That meant I had Two weeks to convince Hiccup to go with us.

I really wish I could tell Ruff and the rest of the gang that Hiccup was Fury and that we were dating, but I also know that Hiccup wouldn't be too happy about that. I just hope that time comes sooner rather than later…

So right now, is Monday, it's morning and the time I think a little after 6 am… how do I know this? well … BECAUSE I'M RUNNING LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT FOR THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES! I mean who the fuck thinks it's okay to put a group of girls running in a cold ass morning like this? Apparently, my lacrosse coach that's who. He wants the team to be on top form for the tryouts and so that means more training for us.

Ruff is running on my right side while Heather is running on my left side.

"So Ruff where are you and Fishlegs going for your date?" casually asked Heather

Ruffnut almost fell on the ground at the question. "How the hell do you already know that?" she looked at me suspiciously but I just rolled my eyes as if to say 'why would I gossip? I hate gossip'

"Tuff heard Fishlegs talk in his sleep about it…so do you or do you not have a place already in mind" Heather was very persistent when it came to gossip and right now she was in full mode

Muttering a 'fuck me' Ruff answer "not that is any of your concern but no, we do not have a place in mind yet. Maybe a movie and dinner or something I could really careless where we are going just that we are going together"

At this I could not help but to mess a little with my best friend, faking an aww I said "Who knew you could be so romantic Ruff"

"She is right Ruff you haven't even banged the guy yet and you are already heads over heels over him" also teased Heather

Blushing Ruffnut answer "Fuck you girls ! if I could feel my arms and legs I would so kick your asses" trying to change the conversation Ruff smiled a wicked smile before turning to me "Plus don't think I didn't notice you trying to cover up your hickeys yesterday and today. All I can say is go Fury"

Now it was my turn to blush, recovering the rest of my dignity I said "Well at least I have something to be head over heels for, you on the other hand have never kissed Fish so…."

"She got you there Ruff. Plus, you know we are just messing with you Girl!" Heather said

Chuckling Ruff replied "I know … I know… I would do the same. But please just let this be okay? I really want this to work ya know?"

It was weird to see the fearless Ruffnut so vulnerable, trying cheer her up I say "Don't worry Ruff if he behaves anything less than perfect I will have a talk with him" I cracked my knuckles for adding effect.

Joining me Heather said "Yeah and if that doesn't work Astrid here can ask Fury to call his friends to help. I bet Fishlegs would leave the country before even thinking hurting you"

At this all of us started to laugh.

A booming voice however made us all stop "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS TRAINING IS OVER FOR NOW, DON'T FORGET TO BE BACK HERE AT 16:00 FOR STRAGIC BRIEFING. NOW GO HIT THE SHOWERS YOU ALL STINK"

"Isn't he always so lovely to us" sarcastically said Ruff

"Just like honey" I said

"Yeah well I'm on a diet so don't wanna see him get even more 'sweet' so I think we should all hit the showers" Heather said grabbing a bottle of water and starting to drink from it

"Agree" me and Ruff both said

Oh how I loved mornings…..

HICCUP'S POV

After having my first class at ten am I could now say that three hours later and I was tired of school especially math. Plus I haven't see Astrid in almost two days so I was feeling a little down the weather… what? She is beautiful I have the right to be needy dammit!

I know it is mostly my fault because I refuse to show everybody who I am and therefore our time in school is always limited. But at the same time I can't 'reveal' myself so to speak yet. The most important reasons being that if my father discovered it he would most likely disown me, I dunno if Astrid would still be me if word got out that she was dating Hiccup the Useless and finally I just not ready to face my past yet.

So what if I'm a coward, it's not as if life has been chocolate and sweets for me…

Today I was dressed you could say as simply 'school Hiccup' what did that entail you ask ? well for once I didn't bring my sunglasses nor my caps, so my face was mostly uncovered except of course for the small patch of beard that Astrid for some reason says she likes… I have simple normal black pants and a red sweater. So you see nothing out of the ordinary…

As usual I was going to have lunch with Frank and the rest of the guys. Today we were all siting on one of the campus tables, which was unusual because we were almost always in the library going over our paperwork… Yup we are nerds, sue us if you want to.

Unfortunately our table was next to the jocks, I mean not next next, like there was a table between ours and theirs, but still those guys could smell nerd meat like it was oxygen.

Luckily they all seem to be busy with something about tryouts for the national team or something so they were occupied for the moment.

"Hiccup did you start doing the Physics homework, yet?" asked John one of Frank's friends and I guess mine too

"Hmm not really I mean it has a deadline of two weeks so I think I will focus on my mechatronic work first" I answer while eating my lunch, just a simple sandwich really

"Can we stop talking about work for a second. Man no wonder we are all called nerds!" said Mark, he was one of the few guys that was part jock part nerd you could say. I don't really know why he was here today, usually he was by the hockey players table. It may be because of the test we will have on algebra

"At what do you want us to talk about then? I don't if you have noticed but we are not very social active" Mumbled Frank while taking a bite out of his burger.

"that's what I mean! You guys need to go out more, to party and to just live a little! Next Wednesday there will be a party at the my friends house you should definitely come" Mark excitingly exclaimed

"we'll see but if I were you I wouldn't bet on it" I finally said getting up and going to the trash can. On my way there I bumped in to a kind of short yet robust guy, and just my luck I knew him….

NORMAL POV

Bumping into Snotlout was probably really unlucky of Hiccup, but then again when was life ever easy for our guy ?

"Watch where you're going toothpick before instead of your trash it's that ends up in the garbage." Seeing that his buddies where all looking at him expectantly he added "Maybe I should just help you out with that… what do you think Useless want me to help get in the trash"

The innocent way Snotlout used to speak could only be fooled by the sneer that accompanied it. His buddies started to laugh and on Hiccup's table you could see Mark trying to laugh while he had guilt in his eyes. Frank and the rest of the table just looked fearful but worried for Hiccup.

Henry however just rolled his eyes while thinking 'Must not murder grumpy. Astrid would be probably upset, must not kill him'. Sighing Hiccup just looked at Snotlout before putting his trash on the garbage can, then looking at Snot he said "Why can't you just grow up Snot ? I mean you are in college not in kindergarten"

Fuming Snot moved to grab Hiccup, and he did succeed to grab his left arm, but before he could grab the other a voice made him stop…

"Are you out of your mind Snot?" the angry voice of one Astrid made itself heard. As the lacrosse team entered the cafeteria. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Astrid didn't know what to think, one moment she was walking with her friends towards the cafeteria talking about silly things while thinking if she would maybe get a glimpse of her secret but not really boyfriend, next thing she knows she is yelling at Snot for trying to grab Hiccup. 'I mean who the fuck does He think he is? If we weren't a secret I would kill Snot… fuck I hope Henry is not upset with me'

Looking at said boy she only found him smiling that silly smile of his. Subtly she watched him mouthed 'Still with the anger issues ?'

Astrid could only try to unsuccessful hid a snort and a chuckle.

Life was good even if it was a secret

Next chapter 18 – Things get confused than just messed up

So I'm terribly sorry once again and I totally get It if you don't want to ever read this again. But please give it a chance

Tell me what you think….

Please review and let me know what you think

Sinaikai out


End file.
